SiEmPrE TeNdReMoS a pArÍs
by Karina Juliette
Summary: Draco y Hermione Van de intercambio estudiantil a la Academia de Beauxbatons. Con un pacto comienzan una forzosa amistad para poder aprobar todas sus nuevas asignaturas, ninguno de los dos imagino que enamorarse seria parte del plan....
1. El PrInCiPiO

N/A: BUENO COMO DIJE ESTE ES EL FIC DE DRACO Y HERMIONE QUE HACE TANTO TIEMPO IBA A TRADUCIR!... DESPUES DE TENER DOS FICS (QUE TODAVIA NO ESTAN TERMINADOS) QUE SON MUY EXITOSOS DE SAKURA CARD CAPTORS. ACA ESTA EL FIC DE MI PAREJA FAVORITA DE TOODAS, (DESPUES DE S+S) DRACO Y HERMIONE!  
  
ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, Y ESPERO RECIBIR MUCHOS REVIEWSSS!!! GRACIAS A MELISSA POR DEJARME TRADUCIR EL MEJOR FIC QUE LEI EN MI VIDA!!! GRACIAS MELISSA!!!! +-+--++-+--+-+-+-++-+--+-+-+-++-+--++--+-+-+-+-++--+-+-++-+-+--+-+-++-  
  
"SIEMPRE TENDREMOS A PARIS"  
  
CAPITULO_1.  
  
"Adelante" dijo la Profesora McGonagall, para poder felicitar al segundo estudiante de intercambio de Hogwarts, al escuchar un pequeño toque en la puerta. Conociendo la reacción que habría al entrar este, trato de mantener su compostura y su vos lo mas simpática y calma posible, "Ah, señor Malfoy, espero que su viaje hasta la escuela en el tren haya sido de su agrado" .  
  
" lo fue profesora, pero fue mi padre el que me trajo a Hogwarts, lo siento Profesora pero me fue imposible poder alcanzar el Expreso Hogwarts, es que los negocios de mi padre nos hizo demorar mas de lo que habíamos estimado" Desde que había recibido la carta de la sub directora del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería durante las vacaciones de verano, informándolo que había sido seleccionado como el alumno elegido para el intercambio estudiantil entre Hogwarts y Beauxbatons, a Draco no podía esperar a que llegara 1 de Septiembre para volver al colegio. Dos meses completos en Francia, en un colegio diferente, con personas deferentes, y por sobre todas las cosas, lejos del fans club de Harry Potter. Sus padres se encontraban muy orgullosos. Hogwarts solo enviaba a sus alumnos mas brillantes para este tipo de intercambio estudiantil, y con solo pensar que el era solamente un alumno de 6to lo hacia sentir mas especial. Pero cuando echo un vistazo alrededor de McGonagall, sus ojos se encontraron con una mirada de lo mas amenazadora, "que es lo que esta haciendo ella aquí?".  
  
Hermione Granger salto de donde se encontraba sentada, en el instante que escucho la vos arrastrante de Draco, no creyendo lo que estaba oyendo "que es lo que quieres decir con "con que es lo que esta haciendo ella aquí?", " la pregunta seria, que estas haciendo TU aquí" Mientras los dos se encontraban expectantes por una respuesta inmediata, La profesora McGonagall les informo, que si bien este intercambio supuestamente era para solo un estudiante, dos estudiantes habían sido seleccionados esta vez con el objetivo de poder cultivar una buena relación entre los colegios de Magia. Pero la profesora nunca se había molestado en comunicarle a Hermione quien era el segundo estudiante. Cuando se dio cuenta de esto, comenzó a rogar a la Profesora McGonagall " Por favor profesora, no me diga que EL, es el otro estudiante que hará el intercambio!", por favor dígame que esto es una horrible pesadilla, y que no tendré que soportar a Malfoy durante dos meses.."  
  
"Bueno eso lo explica todo" le contesto Draco con aires de superioridad, "eres tonta, Granger. Yo no soy el "otro" estudiante. Yo soy el "único". Solo un estudiante esta habilitado para ir de intercambio. Y sabiendo claramente que yo soy la primera opción, tu solo quedas como suplente, ya sabes por si me llegara a pasar algo." Sabiendo esto hacia que todo se aclarara, se dirigió hacia el asiento de Hermione y se tiro en la silla, y coloco su sombrero sobre la mesita que se encontraba al lado de esta" de acuerdo Profesora, cuando nos vamos?".  
  
Su Desfachatez y arrogancia habían llegado hasta el punto más alto. Justo cuando Hermione le iba a decir a Draco donde podía meterse su sombrero puntiagudo, la muy molesta Subdirectora golpeo la mesa con su palma, causando que los dos chicos saltaran un poquito por el eco que causaba en el salón. "Es suficiente" dijo seriamente, espero que ambos muestren mas comportamiento cuando lleguemos a Beauxbatons, porque AMBOS representaran a Hogwarts, i no aceptaré nada menos que su mejor comportamiento" sus ojos recorrieron los dos rostros asombrados de los jóvenes, que se encontraban al frente suyo. Satisfecha de haber captado la atención se los dos alumnos, les comenzó a explicar "comúnmente, cada colegio solamente envía un solo estudiante para el viaje de intercambio, pero, sus notas fueron brillantes, por lo que decidimos que ambos Irán de intercambio a Francia".  
  
Draco comenzó a protestar, Pero McGonagall le hizo una señal para que se callara, " no hay ninguna duda acerca de esto, Señor Malfoy. La decisión ya esta tomada y es definitiva, y aunque su padre proteste, no tendrá importancia." pareció que había palidecido un poco pero continuo explicando "y como están las cosas ahora, es mas que importante mantener abierta la comunicación entre todas las comunidades de magia".  
  
Hermione había entendido a que se había referido. No era un secreto de que Voldermort había comenzado a adquirir fuerzas el año anterior, desde los eventos durante el Campeonato de los tres magos, lentamente comenzó a filtrarse con las comunidades de magia. Programas como el intercambio de estudiantes, eran necesarios para mantener la buena fe. Pero por que, por que tenia que ser Malfoy?.  
  
Tomando su silencio como signo de incomodidad, la Profesora McGonagall comenzó a explicarles detalladamente los objetivos acerca del viaje, y lo que tenían planeado que sucedería durante los próximos dos meses. Las clases, los itinerarios, sus agendas con horarios, etc. sus cabezas se encontraban sumergidas de desilusión por su compañero y casi no escucharon lo que estaba comentando McGonagall. Ambos Hermione y Draco sentían que había recibido un reto muy complicado.  
  
No podían escaparse de la oficina de la profesora McGonagall por lo menos con la rapidez que deseaban. Apenas podían tolerar sentarse al lado durante 30 minutos en las reuniones de prefectos, como podrían arreglárselas para poder soportarse durante dos meses enteros??, Cuando McGonagall dio por terminada la reunión, ambos Draco y Hermione, saltaron de sus asientos para quejarse con alguien, cualquiera!. Mientras Draco se dirigía hacia la lechuceria, Hermione se dirigía con paso firme hacia la sala común de Griffindor, para compartir la horrible noticia que había recibido con sus amigos Harry y Ron. Cuando los dos pudieron reaccionar ante semejante noticia lo primero que paso por sus mentes fue " esto es un total desastre!".  
  
-+-+-++--+-+-++--+-+-+-++--++--++--++--++-+-+--+-+-++-+--++--+  
  
" y dime, como estuvo tu ultima cena libre de Draco Malfoy?"  
  
" por favor Ron, estoy tratando de digerir el alimento!" lo miro Hermione mientras echaba un vistazo hacia la mesa de Slytherin.  
  
" ya me siento demasiado asqueada, por lo que no te necesito a ti constantemente recordándome que el ira a Beauxbatons conmigo!" dijo, dejando caer el tenedor sobre el plato color dorado, como símbolo de derrota, Hermione volvió a sentarse en su asiento. " Y como si fuera poco, McGonagall ni siquiera nos dejara usar un translador, tampoco creo que polvos flu para llegar a Beauxbatons! Entonces, aparte de tener que aguantarlo a el durante dos meses, voy a tener que aguantarme un viaje de 6 horas en el mismo compartimiento que ese hurón!" por alguna razón Hermione no podía nombrarlo por su nombre en voz alta. Solo con nombrarlo ocasionaba que su estomago se revolviese, y mas aun porque sabia como la molestaría en todo el viaje. Sabia que el no se había ganado el viaje por merito propio. Su familia debió haber hecho algo para tener el lugar como estudiante de intercambio garantizado. Hermione todavía se encontraba observando la mesa de Slytherin cuando el tomo su tenedor y se encontró con la mirada de ella. El no miro para otro lado. Sus ojos grises encerrados en los ojos color ámbar de ella. Ninguno de los dos cambio su vista de dirección, ninguno de los dos se movió.  
  
Desde muy lejos la voz de Harry la interrumpió, " Hermione, porque McGonagall los esta obligando a tomar el tren? pensaba que ella te apreciaba. Pero la verdad es que esto parece mas un castigo que una oportunidad para conocer gente..".  
  
Ron asintió, "No tengo ni la menor idea, de porque esta haciendo esto, solo dijo que los tranladores eran imposibles de usar, por la distancia que se encontraban los dos lugares y por lo diferente que es el idioma.".  
  
"Bueno eso suena como un gran invento" Bromeo Ron "pero mira el lado bueno, quizás puedas utilizar un poco de tiempo para preguntarle a McGonagall como transformar a Malfoy en un hurón. Le senta muy bien!" ese recuerdo ocasiono la primera sonrisa de Hermione durante toda esa mañana.  
  
Los tres comenzaron a reírse mientras Malfoy los observaba, todavía sin poder creer como Hogwarts podía mandar a una hija de Muggles para representar el colegio. Sabia que era mas un acto de caridad para ella, o publicidad en estos días de oscuridad. un tipo de Nosotros-Amamos-a-los- Muggles para salvar sus propios pellejos. O era eso o el alumno de oro de Dumbledore lo había convencido. Era común para Potter arruinar su oportunidad de mostrar a todo el mundo que los Malfoys eran lo mejor que Hogwarts podía ofrecer. Mientras observaba al trío Griçyfindor riéndose como tres histéricos sobre algo, Hermione colocándose el cabello detrás de su oreja, vagamente escucho a Goyle preguntándole algo que lo despertó de su mundo de pensamientos. " que?, que fue lo que preguntaste?".  
  
"pregunte, que era lo que decía la carta de tu padre. Dice algo para poder evitar que esa valla?" murmuro Goyle, haciendo un ligero movimiento de cabeza en dirección a la mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
Draco volvió a sentarse en su silla, y trato de volver a comer. "no mi padre dijo que estaba fuera de su alcance." no queriendo hacer notar que su familia tenia menos poder que antes, agrego "pero eso es solo porque ya estamos muy cerca de la fecha. ya es demasiado tarde para poder cancelar todo lo que fue arreglado. Pero recuerda mis palabras, pero mi padre mandara bastantes cartas a causa de esta desfachatez.  
  
Aunque se sabía que Voldermort estaba vivo, El padre de Draco no se había aliado con Voldermort como todo el mundo había asumido, como Potter había inventado. Su padre todavía era respetado, pero la gente todavía seguía desconfiando de el, y dudando si era espía de Voldermort. Draco entendía que la gente debía estar asustada, pero la aparición de Voldermort había sucedido hacia ya un año. Draco sabia que su padre jamás podría ser capaz de hacer algo tan malvado como matar a un muy buen estudiante sangre limpia como lo era Cederic Diggory. El no podía.  
  
En ese momento sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Era la Profesora McGonagall "Sígame señor Malfoy". Tenemos que alcanzar al tren. "con un sentimiento de desilusión, Draco se despidió de todos sus compañeros de Slytherin. Estos le ofrecieron sus más sinceras condolencias por tener que estar en tanta aproximación con la chica Granger, por tanto tiempo, y comenzó a caminar por el corredor del Comedor como si estuviese siendo llevado hacia la guillotina.  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-++--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+---+-++--+-++-  
  
Una muy ansiosa profesora McGonagall, y un arrogante Malfoy, se encontraban esperando por ella en la Entrada principal. Los adioses de Hermione habían tardado mas de lo que ella esperaba. Despidió a Ron con un abrazo, y el la bromeo un poco mas acerca de estar con Malfoy durante dos meses enteros. Las bromas no la molestaron en realidad, sabia que era la forma de Ron de mostrar que la extrañaría y que desearía que ella estuviese esos dos meses en Hogwarts. Luego abrazó a Harry, un poco mas de tiempo y un poco mas fuerte. Su cabello despeinado le hacia cosquillas en la nariz, y ella inhalo bien fuerte no queriendo olvidar el dulce aroma que rodeaba a Harry. los dos le prometieron escribir diariamente, pero Hermione tenia sus dudas de hasta cuanto tiempo su promesa iba a durar. Se separo de Harry y observó a sus dos mejores amigos, deseando desesperadamente que uno de ellos pudiese ser el otro alumno de intercambio. Estuvo esperando todo el año para saber quien seria el otro estudiante que iría con ella, esperaba a cualquiera menos a Malfoy. No podía esperar volver a ver a Francia otra vez, y estudiar en Beauxbatons, y era un gran honor el que sentía por haber sido seleccionada para el intercambio siendo un alumna de sexto grado. Pero había algo inusual en la forma que Malfoy la había observado durante la cena. Era tan intensa que casi hizo que olvidara que habían mas alumnos aparte de ellos.  
  
El viaje comenzó bastante tranquilo. en realidad con apenas una frase de conversación en el tren. La profesora McGonagall reviso el itinerario una vez más, y luego se retiro del compartimiento para ir a hablar con el conductor, dejando a Hermione y Draco en el compartimiento. Solos.  
  
Mientras McGonagall comenzó a hablarles, Draco y Hermione sentados uno al lado del otro. La puerta del compartimiento estaba apenas abierta antes que Hermione se moviera y se dirigiera hacia el asiento de la profesora en el cual se sentó. Ahora se encontraba sentada en frente a ella. Y esto fue un muy grave error. Draco había tenido sus ojos cerrados por los últimos 20 minutos por lo que Hermione se encontró observándolo mientras este dormía, tranquilamente y pasivamente. Se veía tan diferente y no como siempre "se ve tan tranquilo mientras duerme" de cualquier forma. Hermione no pudo dejar de observar que el verano había sido generoso con Malfoy. Su nariz tenía unas diminutas pecas del mismo sol, que contrastaba con su cabello rubio y su piel blanca. Mientras se encontraban gritando y discutiendo con McGonagall en su oficina, noto que Malfoy había crecido como 3 cabezas mas, y su voz se habia vuelto mas grave. Su cuerpo tambien se habia desarrollado, ahora era el cuerpo de un hombre. Combinaba perfectamente con su cara que ya no era más puntiaguda y afilada, sino que era suave y fina. Mientras observaba su boca se habría y cerraba, no pudo evitar notar sus labios, lo suave que parecían. Pues otra vez se dijo a si misma no es como que pase mucho tiempo memorizando los detalles de la cara de Malfoy. Gracias a dios, Harry y Ron no se encuentran aquí para observar esto, sonrió.  
  
"Sabes que, solo porque piensas que una persona esta durmiendo, no lo hace menos terrorífico que lo estés fichando durante tres horas" Los ojos de Draco se abrieron, revelando una despampanante sonrisa alrededor de toda su piel besada por el sol.  
  
Maldita sea!, Hermione se rezongó por haberse dejado observar a Malfoy mucho tiempo cuando sabia que no debería. Su rostro se puso de color bien colorado, y le contesto con la primera cosa que se le vino en la mente "No fueron 3 horas" y miro con culpabilidad a otro lado. "Fueron solo unos minutos". Su esfuerzo por poder enmendar lo anterior dicho fue en vano, y lo único que pudo hacer fue esconder su rostro por detrás de sus manos, que se estaba poniendo cada vez mas colorada.  
  
La sonrisa de Draco se hizo mas grande, y no pudo resistir la oportunidad " No te preocupes Granger" le comento, sin tratar de esconder lo divertido que estaba "seria la ultima persona en contar que tu fantaseas conmigo, sabes que tengo una reputación por mantener" comenzó a decir " aunque debo admitir que me sorprende un poco, quiero decir se que soy inmensamente lindo y todo lo demas" se acerco a Hermione y le quito sus manos de su rostro " Pero ni siquiera tengo una horrible cicatriz en mi frente para haberte impresionado" por la reccion de esta, sabia que habia dado en su punto débil.  
  
Verdaderamente, no habia pensado en hacerla enojar tan rápido. Weasley era siempre fácil de hacer enojar, pero Hermione era comúnmente mas difícil de hace explotar. Debo realmente haberle dado en el mas profundo nervio, se dijo mientras sintió una rara sensación recorrer su cuerpo. Le gusta Potter, y por alguna razón esto le molestaba. Quizás era porque Hermione no era la única que estaba "observando" esta tarde. En realidad la única razón en que sus ojos estaban cerrados, era solo porque era lo único que podía hacer para dejar de observarla. Hacia un poco de calor en el tren, y Hermione se habia quitado su capa del colegio mientras McGonagall les estaba hablando. Hermione estaba vistiendo una falda de color cremita, y una blusa de algodón. Fue la blusa que lo hizo observar. Draco siempre encontraba esas simples blusas extremadamente sexy en las mujeres, y eso no dejaba que el alejara su vista de ella. Cuando la profesora se encontraba explicando los planes por cuadragésima vez, Hermione se encontraba constantemente cruzando de un lado a otro sus piernas enfrente a el. Constantemente movía su pie de arriba hacia abajo, y su pierna caía graciosamente sobre su pie derecho. Sus piernas eran tan largas y torneadas. Era hipnotizante. Cerro sus ojos para si no poder mirar. El sintió a ella saltar de su asiento y dirigirse a otro mas lejos. El compartimiento parecía mas tranquilo después de esto. Cuando se dio cuenta que ella lo estaba observando, su estomago se contrajo una varias veces. Finalmente después de recuperarse por haber sido tan distraído por Hermione Granger; volvió de nuevo a su vieja rutina de las conversaciones hostiles y degradantes. no podía evitarlo " porque sus ojos tenían que ser tan brillantes?".  
  
Hermione quito sus manos de su boca, por lo que se encontraban a centímetros uno del otro pero ninguno de los dos cedía ante la presencia del otro, "Hary no necesita de nada para impresionar a la gente, y tampoco necesita probar nada a nadie, porque con cicatriz o sin cicatriz, siempre será mejor hombre que tu, y tu lo sabes." Observando como el rostro de Malfoy palidecía, agrego un pequeño comentario "Sin importar cuanta gente trates tu y tu padre de comprar o molestar para hacerlos cambiar de opinión".  
  
La Profesora McGonagall abrió la puerta y se enfureció por lo que observo cuando entro al compartimiento. Los dos estudiantes de Hogwarts, tirandoce dagas con la mirada. Fue la gota que reboso el vaso " Es suficiente!" exclamo " ya tuve suficiente con su mal comportamiento respecto al otro, y voy a detenerlo antes de que lleguemos a la estación de tren" recuperando el aliento agrego " no era del todo verdad que los transladores no funcionaban por los diferentes idiomas, etc., porque honestamente, si funcionan. dije eso porque estaba esperando que el largo viaje les podría ayudar a resolver las diferencias que existen entre ustedes, sin mi intervención. Como veo qu ninguno de los dos esta dispuesto a hacer ni siquiera el mínimo de esfuerzo, supongo que tendré que tomar una decisión". Comenzó a caminar alrededor del compartimiento "En la próxima parada de tren, los dos volverán a Hogwarts con el translador que he traído conmigo por si ocurría esto. Realmente esperaba no tener que haber llegado a esta resolución, y estoy terriblemente desilusionada que hayan fallado en la oportunidad de poder sacar el mayor provecho a este programa de intercambio, bueno pero ahora se acabo. Dos alumnos diferentes serán enviados en su lugar, y se encontraran conmigo en Francia, por lo que respecta a ustedes, serán enviado de nuevo a Hogwarts." Este anuncio le aclaro la esperanza que tenia acerca de que era imposible volver si los transladores no funcionaban.  
  
Al unísono, Draco y Hermione se encontraron discutiendo con McGonagall ya que ninguno de los dos deseaba enfrentar la humillación de tener que haber sido devueltos por mal comportamiento. La profesora McGonagall pudo observar la desesperación en los ojos de ambos. Sabía que necesitaban pulir su comportamiento hacia el otro. Draco y Hermione eran dos de los alumnos más brillantes de Hogwarts que ella alguna vez habia enseñado. el programa de intercambio era todo un reto de dos meses completos, y la profesora McGonagall estaba conciente de que lograrían sacar provecho de esto si trabajaban juntos, en vez de uno contra el otro. El trabajar juntos iba mas allá de lo que podía ganar Hogwarts. Si un mago sangre pura (y por sobre todo un Malfoy) podía trabajar en conjunto a una hija de Muggles, y entablar una unión por su colegio, en ese caso la profesora McGonagall sabría que todavía habían esperanzas en el futuro.  
  
Luego de haber prometido comportarse, jurando que no discutirían, y ofreciendo una larga y detallada forma de no hacer que discutieran (cortesía de Malfoy), McGonagall trato de analizar lo dicho por los alumnos. Pero secretamente agradeció que los chicos hallasen reaccionado. Finalmente los hizo calmarse, y sentarse en los asientos. Y luego puso su rostro la mas apaciguado que pudo y les respondió "de acuerdo, ambos pueden quedarse". Ambos suspiraron aliviados, Y la profesora McGonagall tambien lo hizo pero sin que estos notaran. Miraron contentos uno al otro pero enseguida desviaron su vista. Hermione comenzó a revisar en sus cosas y saco un pesado ejemplar de La historia de Francia, y lentamente se volvió a sentar en el asiento frente a Malfoy, Mientras se encontraba mirando hacia el campo por la ventana no atreviéndose a mirar a su compañera de viaje. La profesora McGonagall sabía que los próximos dos meses serian una gran aventura para sus dos jóvenes alumnos, y servirían tambien para formar una gran alianza, y luego suspiro lentamente, "mientras que no se maten primero".  
  
-+-++--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
N/A: Y LES GUTO??? QUIERO DECIRLES QUE ESTE ES EL PRIMER FIC DE HARRY POTTER QUE ESCRIBO GRACIAS A MELISSA D!; Y DEPUES DE HABER ESCRITO DOS ( QUE ESTAN EN PROCESO) EN SAKURA CARD CAPTORS QUE SON MUY EXITOSOS, LOL!, QUIERO DEICRLES QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y QUE MANDEN MUUUUUCHOS REVIWS, PORQUE SON RE IMPORTNTES PARA MI! Y SI LES GUSTA SCC NO OLVIDEN LEER MIS FIC, HP ES DE J.K.R NADA ME PARTENECE. BUENO MUCHOS BESOS Y REVIEWWWWWW!!! ESPERO QUE APRECIEN EL TRABAJO QUE ME LLEVO, AHH Y CON PERMISO DE MEILISSA HE CAMBIADO PEQUEÑAS COSAS QUE EN ESPAÑOL NO SE PUEDEN TRADUCIR OK?? BYE!  
  
EL PLOT DEL FIC PARTENECE A MELISSA D.! 


	2. eL pAcTo

N/A: Hola a todos!!! Gracias por leer el fic de Melissa D, traducido by me! hehe!! (Algo de merito tengo no?) Quiero decirle a todos que este fic, como ya saben es uno de mis favoritos! ( sinceramente WAHP es el mejor!!).  
  
Bueno a todos los que no leyeron el fic: léanlo pq esta espectacular!! Y a los que lo leyeron: sigan así porque les va a encantar!.  
  
Bueno y ahora los agradecimientos x los reviews!!  
  
Alien=Bad Angel audri: acá esta la actualización!, al igual que tu me parece un fic excelente!, sigue leyendo y no te olvides del r&r!!!  
  
Nia-Gotica: que original el nickname!, hehe!!, te diré que en este fic...hay escenas hot! hehe!, y si, los dos ahí solitos, para morirse no?!!, hehe, no creo que se maten pq si no el fic no tendría sentido. Opa pero capaz que te estoy mintiendo!.....sigue leyendo!  
  
Minue: es muy original..y te prometo que te va a gustar mucho!, es el fic más exitoso de los d/hr. Aquí ya tienes el segundo Cáp., y me encantaría que leyeras mis otros 2 fics, que son míos!, léelo, disfrútalo y r&r!  
  
Hermione 73: aclaro que esta no es mi historia!, es la de Melissa D, y me alegro que te haya parecido interesante!, Este Cáp. Se pone más interesante aun!.  
  
Annie Taylor: te gusto??? Que bien!! Me pone muyyy feliz!; acá esta la actualizacion!, léela!.  
  
Esteffy: Hahaha, me gustan los reviews cortitos que encierran muchas cosas!!, ( aunque prefiero los largos!!) pero en este caso estuvo re bien!, sigue leyendo!!.  
  
Angie Weasley: Gracias!, pero esta separado!; o sea no lo puedo cambiar pq su estructura es asi!, porque la escena no cambia. eso no lo puedo cambiar!; la felicite de parte de todos y le dije que les había gustado el fic!, espero que este Cáp. te guste y gracias!......la verdad es q toma trabajo traducirlos!, ya que son bastante largos! ( PERO VALE LA PENA!!).  
  
Sailor60: ahh mi fiel lectora!, eres la que lees todos mis fics!!, y la que me mando mi 1er review!!!, gracias por llamarme y me alegro que te haya gustado!! no lop dejes de leer!.  
  
Akene Wakashimatzu: Bueno tu review fue el maaas largo, me encanto!, a mi tambien cuando lei el fic, me parecio lo mas adorable lo de las pecas en la nariz!!, lo que mas me gusto de este fic, es que se asemejaba mucho a la realidad, y que a su vez los personajes no perdian su personalidad, por eso se convirtió en mi fic fav!, y me imagino a Draco comiendo pastel!!, si como para ti, Draco y Hermione son mi pareja fav! ( junto a s+s, rory + jess!!). si, lee mis fcis que estan buenos!!, Espero que si lo lees te gusten!, y claro que leere tus fics!. r&R!!  
  
Miriam: gracias x el review!!! sigue leyendola!! y d+hr por siempre!! Bueno muchas gracias a todas ellas!! y quiero pedirles a todos que disfruten mucho este Cáp. al igual que yo lo disfrute leyendolo!!  
  
-+-+++++-+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+-++-+++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+--++-+-+  
  
"Siempre Tendremos A Paris"  
  
Capitulo 2.  
  
Cuando salieron del tren, la profesora Mcgonagall se acerco a un joven mago, alto y bien parecido, con los cabellos obscuros pero brillantes, y su rostro afilado pero agradable. "Profesor Lumieux" le sonrio dulcemente "Es un enorme placer volverlo a ver. Realmente a pasado mucho tiempo."  
  
Ambos se abrazaron como viejos amigos, y luego ella se dirigió a presentarlo a sus dos jóvenes estudiantes. "Srta. Granger, Sr.Malfoy, el es el profesor Stefan Lumieux, enseña encantamientos en la academia de Beauxbatons, y es un excelentísimo instructor." El profesor Lumieux sonrió, aparentemente agradecido. "Ambos son estudiantes muy afortunados, al tener la oportunidad, de estudiar con el Profesor Lumieux. Aunque sea solo por dos meses. He tratado de persuadirlo para que ensañé en Hogwarts, pero amablemente siempre lo rechaza.  
  
Su vos era profunda pero suave, cuando le devolvió los halagadores comentarios. "Eres demasiado generosa, Menairva, solamente estoy tan complacido de que el programa haya sido reconstruido. Así podremos enseñar en el mismo colegio una vez mas." estrecho manos con Draco y Hermione, y les sonrió. "Sabían ustedes que la profesora Mcgonagall solía enseñar aquí en Beauxbatons, en seguida se graduó de Hogwarts?" Hermione y Draco quedaron sorprendidos con las noticias. Era difícil para ambos, imaginarse a Minerva Mcgonagall, en otra clase que no fuera la de Transformaciones en su aula en Hogwarts, y menos que menos joven.  
  
En el camino hacia el colegio, el Profesor Lumieux les comento a Draco y Hermione, todo acerca de los tiempos en que Mcgonagall enseñaba en Beauxbatons. Parecía como que la Profesora y su nuevo profesor, eran ambos, viejos y grandes amigos. Los dos rieron e imaginaron, mientras el instructor los dirigía hacia el colegio.  
  
Hermione estaba muy complacida, en haber conocido un profesor tan encantador, y amistoso en su nuevo colegio. Era muy fácil poder entenderlo, cuando este les hablaba, ya que tenía un diminuto acento Francés. Pronunciaba los nombres, un poco diferente, pero esto les pareció muy interesante..como Menairva 'ermione, Drhaco. Siempre había considerado el acento Francés bastante romántico.  
  
Su instructor mágico el camino hacia el tope de una montaña. Cuando alcanzo el tope, el profesor Lumieux murmuro unas pocas palabras y unas puertas invisibles se abrieron. La vista del valle se encontraba delante de ellos, era realmente mágica. La Academia de Beauxbatons era un impresionante y brillante castillo. Era difícil esconder su impresión cuando Draco y Hermione caminaron por primera vez sobre los campos. Con su largo césped, y hermosas rosas. Beauxbatons parecía un castillo de aquellos cuentos antiguos. Todavía tenía una gran reja rodeando un enorme y torcido puente, lo que le agregaba, mas efectos antiguos.  
  
El le explico que sus piezas, se encontraban en la torre VIP del castillo, que se utilizaba para hospedar a ministros Franceses, oficiales u otros huéspedes importantes. Cada uno tiene su propia pieza, pero todas las puertas daban a hacia una sala común, con sillas, sofás y escritorios para estudiar. Les menciono que lo siguieran hacia la Torre VIP, así podría darles una rápida recorrida por los alrededores, pero de inmediato los ojos de Hermione se dirigieron hacia dos grandes puertas Francesas, a los costados de la sala común. El profesor Lumieux les había comentado acerca del hermoso jardín que crecía en la terraza y Hermione se encontraba demasiado excitada como para esperar. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia una gran puerta, y giro las grandes y pesadas perillas y pujo hacia afuera, la enorme puerta se abrió, dándole la más esperada sorpresa. Parada sobre el gran balcón se encontraba una hermosa lechuza blanca como la nieve, con una pequeña nota atada en su pierna. "Hedwig!" Hermione exclamo, "Eres difícil de divisar cuando uno esta cansado!" Luego de un largo y agotador viaje, Hermione estaba encantada de ver que algo le recordara a sus amigos allá en Hogwarts. Esto era simplemente como Harry, quien mejor que nadie, sabía lo que era estar forzado a separarte de tus amigos y vivir cerca de falsos. Hermione se dirigió velozmente hacia Hedwig para acariciarla por debajo de las aletas, y quitarle la pequeña nota.  
  
Draco la había seguido hacia la terraza, e hizo un movimiento molesto de ojos cuando espió a la lechuza que partencia a Harry, esperando a Hermione. "Por dios Granger" le disparo "Solo te has ido por unas pocas horas. Como Potter y Weasley se la van a arreglar estos dos meses?" Menciono, dirigiéndose a la nota que estaba en las manos de esta. "Te apuesto que la nota esta toda mojada con las lagrimas de tu bebito poochi, mientras escribía algún ridículo poema de amor, diciéndote lo mucho que te ama y lo difícil que es vivir sin ti." Hermione estaba muy ocupada leyendo la carta, que no se percato que Draco se había parado detrás suyo.  
  
Querida Hermione:  
  
Espero que el viaje haya estado bien. Ron y yo hemos apostado cuanto tiempo pasara para que comiences a leer un libro. Ron apostó 5 minutos, yo aposté a que primero tu y Malfoy, se pelearían y Mcgonagall los interrumpiría, transformando a Malfoy en un insecto. La ultima parte probablemente no sucedió, pero uno puede soñar no?, El perdedor va a atener que comer unos cuantos bollos duros de Hagrid. Cambiando el tema, me pareció que te gustaría ver una cara amistosa al llegar a Beauxbatons. Manda a Hedwig de regreso con una respuesta!.  
  
Harry.  
  
Sonrió al terminar de leerla, riendo al imaginarse a Ron comiendo toda esa cantidad de bollos duros. De repente pudo sentir a Draco Malfoy parado detrás suyo. Su pecho bien contra su espalda, y su cabeza moviéndose para observar por sobre su hombro izquierdo. El calido aliento de este, le producía cosquilleo en su oído. Pero antes de que este pudiera arrancar la carta de las manos de Hermione, esta llevo la carta a su pecho y se alejo de el. "Que piensas que estas haciendo Malfoy?" le grito. "esta carta es privada, como te atreves a...."  
  
"Relájate Granger, relájate!" suspiro sonando aburrido y se acostó sobre una cómoda silla china que estaba en la terraza y coloco sus manos por detrás de su cabeza. "no te alteres, realmente no me importa nada de nada, lo que tu pequeño noviecito tenga para decirte. Si la hubiera leído probablemente, me enfermaría del asco de tanta dulzura estupida!; El almuerzo del tren no fue del todo satisfactorio, y realmente no me gustaría sentirme asqueado una vez mas.  
  
"deja de decir eso!".  
  
"Que?, realmente vomitaría, si hubiera sido desafortunado si hubiera leído los inútiles intentos de Potter por hacer poesía.  
  
"No. deja de llamar a Harry, mi novio, No somos eso!" le explico Hermione, y luego se detuvo. "y nunca lo hemos sido." sintiendo que había revelado demasiada información personal, Hermione alejo la vista y la fijo en el sobre que sostenía en sus manos.  
  
Pero Draco no iba a dejar las cosas así, "Ahhhh, pobre!!, la pequeña sangre sucia Granger, no puede hacer que el Grandioso, y Harry Potter la note. Con cara de lastima agrego. "que lastima!".  
  
La fría verdad era que Draco estaba en lo cierto. El año pasado Hermione había comenzado a pensar que quizás Harry podría ser "el chico". Y por que no?, era lógico que podían hacer una buena pareja, y Hermione no era nada mas que lógica. El la respetaba, valoraba sus opiniones y la trataba como a una igual, pero Hermione quería más. El que al solo oír su voz comenzara a hacerle temblar, y hacer que su corazos se acelerara. Aquel que cuando todo salía mal, con solo mirarle su sonrisa hiciera que todo brillara. Era lógico que Harry tenia que ser el que le generara todas esas cosas. Habían sido mejores amigos durante 5 años. Sabía sus defectos, y ella los suyos. Se habían visto en los mejores y peores momentos y ambos se admiraban profundamente.  
  
Pero estaba conciente de que nunca pasaría nada, porque todas las veces que Hermione había observado a Harry en 5to grado, este se encontraba constantemente observando a Cho Chang. Hermione sabia porque Harry estaba mas interesado en Cho, era porque esta era mas linda, popular, y tenia todas las cualidades de los cuales los magos adolescentes buscaban en una chica. Había esperado que sus vacaciones de verano hicieran que su pequeño amor por Harry se debilitara, pero en el minuto en que lo vio en el Tren hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir bien fuerte. Esa era una de las razones por las cuales se encontraba tan feliz de ir a Francia. Necesitaba distraerse, Algo o alguien que hiciera alejar su mente de Harry.  
  
El sensación se la fría y intensa mirada que le echaba Draco a su rostro, hizo volver a Hermione de sus pensamientos. "no tienes idea de lo que hablas Malfoy. Solo somos amigos, solo eso!, nada mas!."  
  
"Solo amigos eh?, te crees que no vi el abrazo que le diste cuando de despedías de el?, Los amigos no se abrazan así.."  
  
"Como lo sabes estupido? tu ni siquiera tienes amigos, y claro quien va a querer ser amigo de un estupido!" Le comenzó a gritar. Parecía como que Draco siempre sabia como hacerla enojar.  
  
Las grandes puertas se abrieron de golpe, y el profesor Lumieux entro en la sala común, seguido por la profesora Mcgonagall, los dos se veían horrorizados. Ambos habían sido dejado por menos de cinco minutos solos y ya estaban insultándose. Agitación circulaba por su cuerpo cuando de volteo hacia el profesor Lumieux. "Muchas gracias profesor, por ser tan amable en habernos mostrado sus respectivas piezas, Realmente son hermosas. Pero si no le importa, me gustaría hablar con estos jovencitos antes de ir a la cena de Bienvenida."  
  
El profesor Lumieux asintió amablemente. Les brindo una calida sonrisa a Mcgonagall y los dos estudiantes, y les deseo una estadía enriquecedora para sus estudios académicos, y como personas. Al igual que a sus alumnos. Camino hacia la puerta y la cerro al salir.  
  
La profesora Mcgonagall detrás de el, respiro profundamente y se volteo para enfrentar a Draco y Hermione. Les menciono que tomaran asiento y se paro en frente a ellos como si los estuviera entrenando para el campo de batalla. "Esta noche será muy importante" Comenzó "El tono y su comportamiento de hoy por la noche, se arrastrara durante toda su estadía." Para estar segura que sus palabras no entraban por un oído y salían por el otro, comenzó a observarlos directamente a los ojos. "Por lo cual no habrá mas actos de hostilidad respecto al otro, nada de señalar, nada de movimientos molestos con la vista, y mucha, mucha sonrisa durante la cena, esta claro?."  
  
Draco y Hermione tentativamente se miraron el uno al otro y asintieron, "Bien" la profesora Mcgonagall les dijo, "entonces vallan a sus piezas y refrésquense, nos encontraremos en la sala común en exactamente 45 minutos. Me importa muy poco si los gastan ensayando su sonrisa.."  
  
Draco lentamente, se levanto de la silla en la que ase encontraba sentado y se dirigió hacia su pieza. Pero Hermione tomo un pequeño papel y una pluma, y comenzó a escribirle una carta a Harry para mandársela con Hedwig. Le contó todo acerca del tren, menos el incidente en que Malfoy la encontró 'observandole' en un compartimiento de tren. Y que gano la apuesta, y le pidió que tomase fotos de Ron, comiendo todos esos bollos!! Le dijo que saludara a Ron, y a todos los Gryffindor departe de ella, y le pidió que le respondiera rápido. Al observar a Hedwig volar hacia Hogwarts, parte de ella deseo haber volado también.  
  
-++--++--+---+-+-+-+-+-++-+--++--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+  
  
No era un secreto que Hermione amaba contestar en las clases. Había estudiado duro y sabia como responder, Tendría que prepararse. En clase, estaba rodeada de todos sus compañeros de Gryffindor, y la cantidad de ojos observándola era relativamente pequeña. La fiesta de bienvenida de Beauxbatons seria totalmente diferente. Hermione nunca se había sentido cómoda delante de gente extraña, y la presión del momento, hizo que aumentaran sus miedos. La mayoría de los alumnos de Beauxbatons, jamás habían visto una estudiante de Hogwarts, por eso queriéndolo o no, Hermione venia a representar a la 'chica Hogwarts'. Las futuras opiniones sobre todas las chicas de su colegio, estarían basadas en ella. En el minuto en que estaría caminando sobre aquel salón, ellos estarán pensando 'sera inteligente?', 'sera egocéntrica?', 'estara usando ropa linda?', 'sera linda?' Toda la Academia de Beauxbatons, estará observándola, moviendo sus cuellos de un lado al otro, al pasar los dos estudiantes de Hogwarts. Toda esa atención, toda esa gente. Todos eso ojos observándola, esperando que caiga redonda al piso y quede como una tonta.  
  
Esperando fuera del salón donde estaba comenzando la fiesta de Bienvenida. Hermione comenzó a estirar su túnica de gala una vez mas, tratando de eliminar las no existentes marcas que podría llegar a tener. Antes de que las puertas se abrieran. Echo una ligera mirada hacia Draco y se sintió un poco mas calma al ver que este, nerviosamente se pasaba la mano por su cabellera rubia. Chequeando que ni un solo cabello, se encontrara fuera de lugar. Respiro profundamente y exhalo. Hermione sonrió para sus adentros, "bueno parece que es humano después de todo".  
  
La noche transcurrió bastante bien, Draco y Hermione tuvieron que sentarse uno al lado del otro, y la noche transcurrió sorpresivamente si ningún accidente. Aunque no habían mantenido ninguna conversación entre los dos, había unos cuantos profesores nuevos, sentados frente a ellos, que hicieron que la conversación fluyera. Pero si se las arreglaron para pedirse bien las cosas: Por favor pásame la sal, por favor podrías pasarme la canasta con el pan?, se las arreglaron bastante bien. Un pequeño e inesperado incidente ocurrió cuando los dos se encontraban preparándose una taza de te. Cuando los dos se dirigieron a tomar el terrón de azúcar, sus manos se tocaron. Su mano siguió sobre la mano de esta, disfrutando del calor que esta le brindaba. En seguida al darse cuenta en la posición que se encontraban, quito su mano y la escondió por debajo de la gran mesa. Hermione coloco un poco de azúcar en su taza de te, y luego coloco el terrón de azúcar delante de Draco, quien se encontraba medio raro por el pequeño incidente, finalmente murmuro "gracias". Hermione quito su vista del terron de azucar "de nada" le murmuro, sintiendo por primera vez, desde que Draco había entrado al escritorio de la profesora Mcgonagall, que quizá seria capaz de sobrellevar los próximos dos meses.  
  
Luego de tomar el te, Madame Maxime, presento a Draco y Hermione a alguno de los estudiantes de Beauxbatons. Había una cantidad de chicas que hablaban amistosamente con Draco y Hermione, pero principalmente con Draco. Hermione había pensado que dominaría perfectamente el idioma Francés, ya que había estado una cantidad de veranos en Francia, y en el instante que se entero que iría de viaje de intercambio a Francia, compro un sin fin de revistas de 'Aprenta a hablar Francés, como un Nativo.' Pero a pasear de su preparación, Hermione se vio con dificultades para seguir la rapidez con la que las chicas hablaban. Draco por otra parte, hablaba perfectamente francés, y parecía sumamente entretenido, cuando hablaba con aquella chica Isabel. Ella era alta, tenia una hermosa cabellera rubia, pernas muy largas, y curvas en los lugares precisos. Hermione enseguida, no pudo dejar de sentir un poco de envidia. "Hmp...seguro que se levanto el busto." Draco se sentía muy bien con toda la atención que recibía y sobre todo de Isabel, y le comento acerca de lo maravillosa que le parecía la Academia de Beauxbatons, y lo mucho que deseaba verla en sus clases. Por lo menos, eso fue lo que Hermione pudo rescatar de la conversación. Entre medio de arreglos de pelo y pestañadas, Hermione se sintió un poco rara. Cuando de repente sintió una mano en su hombro.  
  
"Diz culpge" le sonrio "ohg...le esta gustando Beauxbatons, señorita Granger?" Agradecida por haber sido rescatada de la incansable coquetería de Draco, se volteo para agradecer al dueño de aquella voz, y se encontró con la más hermosa mirada frente suya. El era alto y flaco como Harry, pero no larguirucho. Su sonrisa mostraba una dentadura perfecta, que pondría muy orgulloso a cualquier dentista. Los ojos de esta se dirigieron de arriba hacia abajo. Y detrás de unos anteojos, pudo ver los más grandes ojos azules, como el más profundo océano. El la miro intrigado "Zeñogita Granger, se encuentra bien?".  
  
Dándose cuenta que se encontraba allí parada con la boca abierta, Hermione recupero la compostura, sonrojándose un poco "Si, estoy bien, muchas gracias." ella le ofreció su mano para estrecharla con la de el, y le dijo "Por favor, llámame Hermione."  
  
El tomo su mano y la estrecho con confianza pero fuertemente , cuando su rostro le regalo otra de esas hermosas sonrisas, Hermione sintió que sus piernas le temblaban. "Ez un placeg conocerte Hermione, Me llamo Phillipe Hasley. Ezpego que ezte bien que este hablando Inglez contigo. Eztoy planeando en visitag tu paiz, cuando termine de estudiar, pog eso me gustaria practicar bien mi inglez".  
  
Hermione le sonrió ampliamente, y pudo sentir un pequeño cosquilleo en su estomago. El acento Francés le agregaba dulzura. Sintiéndose un poco relajada, le contesto "oh no, no es necesario, tu ingles ya es excelente. Has estado estudiando por mucho tiempo?" Hermione y Phillipe comenzaron así, la más entretenida conversación, desde que esta había dejado Hogwarts.  
  
El sonido de la risa de Hermione acaparo la atención de Draco en Isabel. Se volteo y una mirada de horror se expandió por su rostro. El cabello oscuro y despeinado, Los anteojos. la forma en que Granger, se acerca para escucharlo. No puede ser... "Quien diablos es ese imbesil!?" Las palabras salían de su boca por si solas. Sin que pudiera detenerlas.  
  
Isabel siguió su mirada, y le respondió en perfecto ingles. "Oh ese es Phillipe, estará jugando para la liga nacional de Francia, el año entrante. Es el mejor buscador que Beauxbatons ha tenido en los últimos 50 años, es bastante encantador." sonrió con confidencia, y luego con una mirada de temor agrego. "Aquella chica, no es tu novia, o lo es?".  
  
Con una mirada de horror le contesto enfatizando, "Granger?, Mi novia??, muerdote la lengua!". y forzó su atención hacia la chica que se encontraba al lado suyo. "Isabel tu ingles es verdaderamente impresionante, donde aprendiste a hablar tan bien?".  
  
Se encontraba tan ocupado en observar a Hermione y el clon de Harry, que jamás escucho la respuesta de Isabel.  
  
--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++--+-++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-++--++-+-+-+--+-++-  
  
Al final del primer día de clases, Hermione sintió que iba a colapsar. Al finalizar la semana, Hermione ya lo sabía. Al principio pensó que era solo un dolor de cabeza, pero se encontraba casi terminada su primera semana de clases y las cosas con el idioma no mejoraban. La única clase en la que se sentía cómoda era Transformaciones, porque era la profesora Mcgonagall la que la enseñaba, y Hermione entendía lo que decía. Pero todas las demás clases eran dictadas en Francés, y durante su primera clase (encantamientos) la dura realidad de tomar clases avanzadas de magia dictadas en otro idioma la golpeo como una bludger.  
  
Sabiendo que entendía mejor cuando escribía en Francés que cuando lo hablaban, le mantenía con pequeñas esperanzas de que podía aprender cualquier cosa de los libros. Pero en el fondo estaba conciente de que con los libros solo no era suficiente. Hablar y escuchar, eran partes importantes del programa, Phillipe la ayudaría si esta le pedía ayuda, pero su orgullo no la dejo hacerlo. Quería impresionar a Phillipe, no crear dudas acerca de ella. Aparte el futuro del viaje de intercambio estaba en el medio. Personalmente no quería tener que explicar el porque había exagerado acerca de su 'fluidez' en el Francés cuando lleno la aplicación para llenar la aplicación para entrar al programa. Mientras Hermione se concentraba duramente, tratando de entender lo que los profesores decían y tomando notas de todo, Draco parecía siempre el mismo despreocupado, egocéntrico y sin miedos. Mientras que lo observaba en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, contestando las preguntas con facilidad y control, un lejano pero persistente pensamiento se le apareció a esta en su mente, quizás le podría pedir ayuda "Debo estar desesperada" pensó, mientras sacudía su cabeza tratando de que se le quite la idea.  
  
Draco la observaba cada noche, alrededor de inmensas filas de libros, como si estuvieran en los exámenes finales y no en el comienzo de clases. Sabia que Hermione era la mejor alumna de su generación, todos lo sabían. Pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo mucho que estudiaba. La profesora Mcgonagall les había 'sugerido' que estudiaran en la sala común todas las tardes, cuando no serian interrumpidos. Cada noche, Hermione se quedaba en la sala común hasta muy tarde, su nariz hundida en algún libro. Secretamente, Draco sentía que era un inútil intento de su profesora para hacerlos trabajar juntos. Las primeras noches estaba un poco impresionado por lo mucho que Hermione estudiaba. Estaba sedienta de conocimiento, o eso parecía. Este comenzó a observar como esta jugaba con un mechón de su cabello con su dedo índice. También la observaba haciéndose un pequeño rodete con las manos, y luego dejar que cayera el cabello suelto sobre sus hombros. Sus labios apretándose en sentido de frustración. Estaba tan concentrado observándola que ni siquiera se percato del enorme libro de las cuales sus paginas iban de adelante hacia atrás hasta bien entrada la noche.  
  
Se encontraba mirando hacia el techo perdido en sus pensamientos, había terminado su tarea, pero todavía no se había retirado a su pieza. Hermione respiro profundamente y exhalo, y se dirigió hacia Draco "Uhm, Malfoy?" comenzó lentamente "Terminaste la tarea de Historia?" el sonido de la voz de esta, lo hizo 'despertarse'. Era la primera vez que ella abría su boca para hablarle a el, durante casi toda la noche.  
  
El la miro molesto "quieres decir el que no hay que entregar hasta el Viernes que viene?, ni siquiera lo he comenzado!" luego este adopto la misma reacción que ella había visto tantos años en los rostros de Harry y Ron "no me digas que eso fue lo que te tubo esclavizada durante estas ultimas noches. Un trabajo que no hay que entregar hasta dentro de una semana. En el cazo en que nadie te lo haya dicho Granger, tomas esto del estudio demasiado en serio."  
  
Hermione se encontraba confundida "dijiste para EL PROXIMO VIERNES??, estas seguro que el profesor Langer no te dijo para ESTE viernes??"  
  
"Positivamente, lo escribí en mis apuntes. Ni siquiera tenemos todo el material para poder hacer todo el trabajo. Como podríamos terminar el trabajo si ni siquiera lo hemos estudiado?" La observo inquietado.  
  
"Te molestaría, uhm, si echo un rápido vistazo a tus apuntes?" le contesto tranquilamente " solo para estar segura que no me he olvidado de nada".  
  
Con una mueca burlona, Draco suspiro "Pero eso no es hacer trampa?, que es lo que dirían tus pequeños amiguitos de Gryffindor si se enterasen que su genial y poderosa Hermione Granger, copio la tarea de un Slytherin?" Enseguida sonrió, con su famosa sonrisa "Probablemente, dejaran de hablarte durante una semana, porque nunca se atreverían a hablar con alguien asociado a los Slytherin. Hmmmm, pero otra vez, quizás no tendría que bancar a todas esas lechuzas entrando a cada rato por la ventana. OK Granger, me has convencido, donde esta mi bolso??"  
  
Hermione ya se había volteado y estaba dirigiéndose hacia su escritorio. Visiblemente desilusionada y comenzó a temblar de la ansiedad. "Olvídalo Malfoy. Solo olvídalo, de acuerdo?, No necesito tus estupidos apuntes de cualquier forma. Probablemente están cubiertos con dibujos de esa chica, Isabel. Y nadie aquí, excepto tu, esta interesado en tus asquerosas fantasías." Se dejo caer sobre su silla, sin poder esconder su miedo de que iba a fallarse a ella misma, y fallarle a sus amigos, su familia, su colegio.....a todos.  
  
Draco se arrepintió un poco, jamás había visto a Hermione tan desconfiada de si misma, tan vulnerable. Un nuevo y desconocido sentimiento se apodero de el, No era culpabilidad ni lastima. Recordó haber leído sobre ese sentimiento alguna vez, podría ser compasión? Ella se veía en su peor momento, y no era correcto de el, atacar a su enemigo cuando este esta débil. Lentamente se dirigió hacia donde ella se encontraba y le alcanzo sus apuntes. Ella miro hacia sus fríos ojos grises, pestaño un poco y murmuro "Muchas Gracias". Sus hombros se relajaron un poco cuando se volvió a sentar correctamente en la silla. Sus ojos brillantes se movían de un lado hacia otro, al dar vuelta las paginas. Se sentó rígidamente y le dijo "Estos apuntes están en Francés".  
  
"Si, ya lo se" le contesto Draco "Es mas fácil para mi escribirlos en Francés, porque es el idioma en el cual hablan los profesores. Por que?, no crees que es mucho mas trabajo extra, escuhar en Francés, luego traducirlo al Ingles, y luego tener que traducir todo para hacer el trabajo?, ya se que te gusta trabajar Granger, pero creo que te estas pasando!" Cuando se dirigía hacia la silla donde se encontraba sentado, se encontró con el gran libro que estaba usando Hermione hacia unos minutos atrás. Era un diccionario ingles-Francés, ahora todo tenia sentido. Se volteo tentado "No puedes entender Francés, no es así? Ahora entiendo porque nunca respondes en clases, y también porque necesitas mis apuntes. No se supone que deberías ser astuta o algo por el estilo?"  
  
Ella salto y tomo el diccionario de sus manos "yo PUEDO entender Francés, Lo tengo aquí por las dudas que lo necesite." Se sentó. "Es mas, casi ni lo he tocado" Alejo su mirada despectivamente "Los profesores hablan demasiado rápido, es mas difícil para mi, entender lo que quieren decir a veces."  
  
Draco tomo asiento en la silla en frente a Hermione, "Entonces me estas diciendo que mentiste cuando marcaste que hablabas Francés 'fluidamente' en la libreta de aplicaciones?" le dijo en tono burlón y se llevo la mano a su boca. "Creo que el mundo se va a convertir en un caos, porque la buenita Gryffindor hizo trampa, que es lo que pensara tu muy querido Harry con tales noticias?" y arqueo la ceja derecha, y la observo con interés "engañar y querer ganar a toda costa son atributos de los Slytherin. Me atrevería a preguntarte en que mas estado mintiendo, Granger?, que otros esqueletos hay en tu tan 'inocente' placard?".  
  
"En realidad no mentí" le explico una muy desilusionada Hermione. "Creo que sobreestime mi sabiduría en Francés, solo es eso."  
  
"Ah darse cuenta. Otro atributo de los Slytherin. Estas segura que el sombrero seleccionador te coloco en la casa correcta?".  
  
Pero luego Hermione dio vuelta el tablero "Creo que no soy la única que esta teniendo graves problemas. La profesora Mcgonagall, habla ingles en todas sus clases, y todavía no puedes transformar ni una mísera cosa!" Sus ojos color ámbar lo observaron con un toque 'inocente' "Al menos que trates de que tu libro salga saltando de esta sala, como el conejo que era antes, antes de que tu 'supuestamente' lo 'trasformaras'" Esto hizo que la sonrisita que Draco tenia en su rostro, se desvaneciera y Hermione lo iba a aprovechar al máximo. Sintiéndose mas fuerte, acerca de su nueva postura dominante, comenzó a buscar entre los apuntes de el "y que es este dibujito en los apuntes de Aritmancia?, parecería que en vez de estar copiando las nuevas formulas optaste solo con escribir ' de que esta hablando este bobo?' una y otra vez en ingles, si puedo agregar, por todas tus hojas. Creo que te has dado cuenta que en cualquier lengua, apestas en Aritmancia. Parecería que incluso el irte a otro país, no ayudo en nada a tu pobre rendimiento."  
  
"Y que?, todo eso quiere decir que a Mcgonagall no le gustan mis viajes, por otros países que no sean Inglaterra y que los números no son mi fuerte." Dijo como lo mas normal del mundo "Pero al menos yo no MENTI acerca de mi sabiduría en Aritmancia y Transformaciones para poder llegar aquí".  
  
" Podrías dejar de repetir eso!, Ni siquiera es el punto de lo que te estoy hablando." Se detuvo para ordenar todos sus pensamientos "Mira Malfoy, Ninguno de los dos quiere boicotear este programa no?," El asintió suavemente "Entonces parecería que uno quiere lo que el otro tiene".  
  
Draco sonrió maliciosamente y se acerco a ella "Cray Granger, y pensé que los rubios sangre pura no eran tu tipo..."  
  
Pero Hermione lo ignoro, y se apoyo bien contra el respaldo de su silla para mirarlo bien a los ojos. "Necesito ayuda con el Francés y tu con Aritmancia y Transformaciones. Mientras estemos en Beauxbatons, nos ayudaremos uno al otro, pero discretamente. Y nadie tendrá que saber nada acerca de nuestras..."  
  
"mentiras?, secretos?, sucias indiscreciones?" le ofreció sonriendo.  
  
"En realidad estaba pensando en 'pequeños encuentros' pero 'sucios' realmente capta tu esencia." le sonrió.  
  
Draco volvió a sentarse "Por que simplemente no le pediste al Francesito Phill, que te ayudara?, estoy seguro que estaría mas que encantado en tutórate en lo mas importante del idioma del amor." Comenzó a hacer caras imitando a Hermione y Phill besándose, tratando de bromearla pero la chica hizo caso omiso.  
  
"No quiero que el me ayude en esto. Si alguien se enterar de esto, querrían mandarme de regreso a mi casa, y eso podría poner en riesgo cualquier tipo de intercambio que los dos colegios quieran hacer en un futuro." Sabiendo que a Malfoy le encantaría verla, volviendo a su casa avergonzada, sonrió "Pero no creo que quieras que pase eso, porque he escuchado a la profesora Mcgonagall charlando con el profesor Lumieux, y la situación se pondría peor. La que vendría seria Pansy Parkinson, y considerando vuestra historia de 'amor', dudo que con ella aquí durante los próximos dos meses." Pansy y Draco habían estado saliendo en 5to grado, y la relación termino muy mal. Ella no había tomado nada bien su ruptura, por lo que trato de volver a reconquistarlo. Estaría persiguiéndolo durante todo el tiempo. En el minuto en que este entraba a la sala común de Slytherin, hasta que se iba a dormir, ella se encontraba allí, mirándolo, esperándolo, era una locura. Draco por precaución, había puesto un hechizo de confusión en la lechuza de esta así nunca lo encontraría se trataba de mandarle cartas a Beauxbatons. La lechuza estaría dando vueltas alrededor de toda Francia durante unos días. Cuando la cabeza de Draco comenzó a imaginar imágenes de Pansy por todas partes, se dio cuenta que Hermione todavía le estaba hablando. "Ningún amigo tuyo para salvarte, ningún otro Slytherin para distraerla de la misión de su vida: volver a tenerte como su novio. Aunque la verdad no tengo ni la menor idea del porque, Debe de haber sufrido una cantidad de encantamientos mentales.  
  
"Acepto tus puntos. No les diré nada, pero tu tampoco." Ella comenzó a decirle "Si tu le dices a alguien que me estas tutorando en Francés, entonces también estarías admitiendo que has pedido ayuda en dos asignaturas muy importantes. Y de una hija de muggles por sobre todo." Cerro los ojos y comenzó a hablar mas fuerte "oh ya me lo puedo imaginar. Si señor Malfoy, he ayudado a su hijo Sangre pura en Transformaciones. Estoy de acuerdo señor Malfoy, me sorprendió a mí también, porque me lo pidió a mí, una hija de muggles y todo eso. Ni siquiera oí hablar de transformaciones antes de Hogwarts y su hijo ha estado rodeado de ella toda su vida y sin embargo, soy mejor que el en esa asignatura. Es gracioso no?" Cruzo sus piernas y sus brazos alrededor de su pecho, y volvió a hablar en tono normal "Entonces que es lo que quieres Malfoy?, la decisión es toda tuya. Pero estoy definitivamente segura que mi opción es la mejor de las dos."  
  
El comenzó a observarla por unos momentos. "Supongo que no hay demasiadas opciones, o no?" Comenzó a imaginarse a su padre tan avergonzado y decepcionado. "Pero esta es mejor que las demás alternativas." Estiro su mano sobre la mesa. Sintiendo como que había echo un pacto con el mal, Hermione se detuvo, para luego tomar la mano de Draco, y estrecharla "Acaso se puso frió?".  
  
Ella lo considero, pero no había notado ningún cambio "No por que?"  
  
Los ojos de el brillaron "Por que creo que hasta el infierno se debe haber petrificado."  
  
Una pequeña sonrisa se escapo de los labios de Hermione, cuando soltó a Malfoy, tomando todos los apuntes para ponerse a trabajar. Pero primero le quería preguntar la pregunta que se moría por hacerle "Malfoy, donde has aprendido a hablar tan excelente Francés?"  
  
Draco la miro "Una de mis niñeras, cuando era pequeña era de Francia. Me lo enseño hasta que entre a Hogwarts. Una vez comencé el colegio; Le pregunte a mi padre si podía venir todos los veranos para ayudarme a mejorar mi Ingles."  
  
Hermione comenzó a reírse "Bueno quien pensaría que Draco Malfoy, haría trabajo extra en sus vacaciones?, nunca lo hubiera imaginado!"  
  
Draco le dio su famosa sonrisa y le dijo con sarcasmo "Que?, yo soy muy estudioso. La sabiduría llena mi alma, Es mi única razón de existencia!" y le volvió a sonreír "Además tu nunca has visto a Brigitte, tiene el mejor par de...."  
  
"Esta bien, esta bien, no necesito escuchar todos los detalles exactos de tu pubertad..comencemos de acuerdo?" Hermione saco su nuevo pergamino y su nueva pluma, lista para estudiar. Sonrió suavemente, la tensión parecía haberse disolvido un poco, y Draco comenzó a reírse sintiéndose un poco mas aliviado.  
  
Y así comenzó un frágil dètente entre dos jurados enemigos. Pero no por buena fe y busca de paz, si no por orgullo y necesidad.  
  
Continuara....  
  
´-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
Bueno, y que les parecio?, para mi este es uno de los mejores Cáp. de toda la historia!. Espero que les haya gustado la traducción ya que me dejaron las manos doliendo. no estoy acostumbrada a Cáp. tan largos ( a escribirlos!).  
  
Bueno leanlo, y espero que este Cáp. les guste, A todos leanlo!!!....... y si quieren lean mis otras 2 historias! ( esas son miaas!!) Bueno quiero decirles que este fic es un éxito en Internet, y me encantaria que mucha gente de ff.net en español lo leyera porque vale la pena, diganle a todas sus amigas ok?, bueno kisses!!  
  
y r&r!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
GOD BLESS YOU ALL!  
  
Harry Potter pertenece a JKR Y WB 


	3. LuFuLiCaS

N/A: Hola a todos!!, después de tanto tiempo volví, pero compréndanme estoy con los últimos exámenes, y aparte este fic es descomunalmente largo!! cada capitulo!!, por suerte este es uno de los caps mas cortos de la historia!!! n_n""!!  
  
Bueno ahora quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que mandaron sus review, y ya se los mande a la autora de esta espectacular historia Melissa D! Yo soy la traductora de esta historia apasionante y atrapante ( algo de merito me llevo no?? Hehehe)  
  
Andrea Malfoy2: ayyy como te diste cuenta es mi pareja favorita también!!! Y si, cuando leí su historia y vi a Draco hablando Francés me puse reeee contenta!, lo hace reee sexy ( e imagínate que ya hablando ingles británico es súper sexy!!) Bueno sigue leyendo y escribiéndome r&R!!  
  
Anna15: Graxias por el review, y si el nombre en ingles es el mismo pero en Ingles...hehehe u_uUU, y no se si es tan imposible la pareja D+Hr, si vos lees el libro 5 te vas a dar cuenta que taan imposible no es. Amo a Tom pero me parece que el y Emma harían una pareja súper cute!! Besos y reviewww!!  
  
Alejandra: no este fic no lo hice yo, este es una traducción, los otros fics de Sakura si son miiooooos!!!, acá esta el otro Cáp., y gente no se enojen, recuerden que yo tengo una vida aparte de escribir fics!!! n_n!! Espero que disfrutes este cap!.  
  
Sailor60: pienso exactamente igual que vos, son las + interesantes!!! Un besito y espero que te guste el Cáp.!!! R&r pls!!  
  
Yo_ana: Gracias x el r&r! Sigue leyendo!!  
  
Jenny Anderson: Gracias x tu review, me pone súper contenta que aprecien mi trabajo, y si cuando lei por 1ra vez este maravilloso fic, pensé que todos teníamos que poder leerlo para disfrutarlo! Y me encanta que te guste! Yo tampoco me puedo imaginar a Mione con Ron o Harry, para mi ellos son como sus hermanos!( y te aseguro que cuando pueda leeré tu historia!!! que debe estar espectacular!! Un besito y seguí leyendo!  
  
The Dark: si ese te pareció cortito entonces este es miniatura!, sista, cálmate, te va a venir un colapso nervioso!! Bueno acá te mando el prox Cáp.! Léelo y disfrútalo!!  
  
Gothic Girl: Gracias eres una divina!!!!! Me he ganado un oscar?? Tan bien narrado te parece que esta¡¡¡???? Thanx!!! La verdad es que Draco es un personaje impredecible, así que capaz puede sentir compasión.....bueno lo de las parejas, no soy yo la que va a determinar eso si no la autora....y para averiguarlo tienes que seguir leyendo!! Y reviewwwww!!  
  
Annie Taylor: Gracias por el review!!, y cada vez se ponen mejores no te preocupes! Segui leyendo!! Y disfrútalo!.  
  
Lucia: te gusto? Bueno me alegro mucho!! Espero que este también! Sigue leyendo y review!!!  
  
Bueno a todos los demás que no me mandaron review.....¿Qué están esperando? Que llueva?....hehe!!! me hacen muy bien los reviews me dan mas animo de seguir escribiendo ( err traduciendo) la historia!!!!  
Por favor a todos los que no la leyeron, léanla!! Y a los que si, sigan  
leyéndola y disfrútenla como estoy disfrutando yo.....Leyendo mi LIBRO de  
Harry Potter ( ahh se pensaron que iba a decir "como disfrute yo  
escribiéndola" no?.....ta pero es verdad!! Un besito Y DRACO MALFOYS para  
todos!)  
  
--+-++-+--++--+-++--++-+-+-+--++-+-+-+-+--++--+-++-+-+--+-++--++--+  
  
"SIEMPRE TENDREMOS A PARÍS"  
  
CAPITULO_3.  
  
Habían estado en Francia por solo dos semanas, y Hermione ESTABA  
compartiendo algo con Draco que nunca hubiera imaginado....el reír. No  
tenia ni la mas mínima idea si era porque había bebido de el propio  
jarrón de jugo de calabaza de Draco para mantenerlos despiertos, por que  
era pasada la medianoche; o por que su imitación de Pansy Parkinson era  
tremendamente real. Por cualquiera de esas razones u otras, Hermione  
Granger, se encontró a ella misma riéndose a mas no poder, en compañía de  
Draco Malfoy apretujándose el estomago. Si cualquier otro Gryffindor o  
Slytherin, hubieran se los hubiera encontrado en aquel momento, él o  
ella, hubiera pensado que sus dos compañeros de clase estaban bajo algún  
tipo de hechizo como el Imperio, porque un Malfoy, jamás reía junto a una  
sangre sucia.  
  
Todo aquello había empezado un Jueves en la tarde. El fin de la segunda  
semana en la Academia de Beauxbatons se encontraba cerca, y Draco y  
Hermione habían regresado a la sala común de la Torre VIP donde se  
encontraban sus piezas, para preparase para la clase de el Viernes. Casi  
ni habían tocado la comida, porque tenian mucho trabajo por terminar y  
hacer. Acababan de concluir su trabajo de historia que  
Que tenia mas de 30 carillas acerca de el Tratado de Lacavalier en 1940,  
en el cual se las habían ingeniado para convencer a los marineros que sus  
barcos se caerían en el fin del mundo si continuaban navegando cada vez  
mas lejos. Sin olvidarse que el Miércoles, la profesora de Botánica, la  
profesora Guerin; anuncio que habría un practico el Viernes en el cual se  
preguntaría de los nombres, características, y todos los usos de flores  
desde el Cáp. 1-5.en el libro de Botánica. Draco estuvo de acuerdo en  
ayudar a Hermione con su trabajo de Historia, mientras que esta se  
comprometió a ayudar a este a memorizar su lección para el trabajo de  
Botánica.  
  
Ya eran pasadas las 9:00 de la noche, y su progreso iba mas lento que una  
carrera de babosas. Cada uno se había tomado un galeón del jugo de  
calabaza hibervitalizador de Draco, y sus efectos se notaban mucho mas ya  
que habían comido muy poco en la cena. Hermione no podía descifrar la  
letra de Draco, por lo que él tuvo que leerle todo el trabajo a esta, lo  
que les llevo mucho tiempo. Hermione de vez en cuando interrumpía los  
pensamientos de Draco, comentando o haciendo preguntas acerca de lo cruel  
que era el objetivo de aquel tratado. "Los indígenas hechiceros, de la  
nueva tierra, planteaban horribles visiones en las mentes de los jóvenes  
hombres y sus respectivas familias, para mantener la verdad de su  
existencia un secreto. Cuantos marineros murieron al saltar de sus botes,  
porque los magos enseñaban a sus dragones a volar sobre el mar?" La voz  
de Hermione se hizo mas fuerte por excitación, al imaginarse a todos  
aquellos pobres muggles, enfrentándose a muertes horribles.  
  
Draco trato de pensar en fuertes y lógicos argumentos "Mira lo que paso  
después de el Trato de Lacavalier. Exploradores viajaron al nuevo mundo y  
tomaron todo de los respetados magos. Usar la magia contra muggles no  
estaba regido por la ley en ese entonces, es un milagro que no hayan  
muerto mas magos." Draco observo interrogativamente a Hermione al  
terminar de hablar. Podía ver la mirada de esta, tratando de pensar algo  
que contestar, para tener la razón. Draco estaba esperando una respuesta  
sarcástica, pero en vez de responder, esta volvió a colocar su cuello en  
el respaldo de la silla. El pensó que podía ser una táctica para poder  
pensar una contestación, pero el no se iba a distraer por sus encantos  
femeninos, Ya estaba harto de aquellos encantos femeninos, Isabel, Pansy,  
habían caído en esa categoría. De echo las dos habían usado el mismo plan  
para con el, con muy poco resultado. Pero Hermione era diferente, parecía  
no darse cuenta del efecto que en él causaba, lo que se le hacia mas  
difícil evitar observar. Tratando e calmar el dolor de el cuello de tanto  
cargar libros, comenzó a acariciar su fino y delicado cuello, con sus  
blancas y graciosas manos. El tiempo se hacia mas lento, mientras  
observaba sus manos moviéndose de adelante a atrás, adelante y atrás.  
Deja de mirar! Una pequeña voz le grito en su mente Finalmente estas  
ganando. No lo arruines porque preferirías ser el que le hace eso en su  
cuello en vez de estar solo mirando. Tienes un trato con ella, y en  
trato se debe quedar.  
  
El tiempo volvió a su rapidez normal, y Hermione dejo de masajearse su  
cuello. Él sabia que su pequeña pausa le había dado el suficiente tiempo  
para poder formular una un punto valido en su "pequeño" debate, pero de  
ninguna forma él iba a permitir que el poder se escurra de sus manos.  
Necesitaba tener la ultima palabra, por lo que pensó que un cambio de  
tema, seria lo mejor en este caso. "Si no supiera mejor, diría que has  
disfrutado esta pequeña discusión nuestra" Draco le propuso "seguramente  
debe haber por lo menos una persona en la casa de los buenitos que puede  
saber o sacar un tema interesante para debatir. Alguna vez algún  
Gryffindor ha debatido contigo?"  
  
Hermione no quería admitírselo a Draco, pero la única verdad era que,  
eliminando el momento de la PEDDO, ninguno parecía discutir lo que esta  
opinaba, especialmente cuando se trataba de la tarea. Ella era Hermione  
Granger, estudiante brillante, y la sabionda de la clase, por eso, ellos  
asumían, que ella debía ser autoridad en tema de las tareas que mandaban  
sus profesores. Siempre se dirigían a ella, cuando tenían preguntas que  
concernían con la tarea del colegio, y daban por seguro, que Hermione  
había leído todos aquellos libros, por eso lo que esta decía era 100%  
correcto. El pequeño debate con Draco había sido después de mucho tiempo,  
la primera vez que alguien la había discutido su opinión en un tema  
académico. Fue algo bueno. Él la había hecho trabajar un poquito, y  
realmente esta tuvo que pensar bien antes de formular sus argumentos,  
porque sabia que Malfoy, estaría preparado para desaprobarlos punto por  
punto.  
  
Pero jamás lo dejaría saber aquello. "Realmente es una vergüenza Malfoy."  
Comenzó, pero su tono no era malicioso. "La casa de Slytherin tiene las  
grandes 'cabezas'. Toma a Crabbe y Goyle como ejemplo. Escuche que el  
ministerio de debatidores ha hecho dos espacios en su grupo, anticipando  
la graduación de estos de Hogwarts." Hermione pudo observar la risa que  
este estaba conteniendo imaginando tal evento. Hacer que Crabbe y Goyle  
dijeran una oración coherente podría tomar todo un largo día. Futuros  
devatidores, no lo eran para nada.  
  
Pero trato de contenerla, una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a formarse en el  
costado de su boca. Coloco su mano derecha sobre esta, con la intención  
de esconderla, pero ya era tarde. Hermione vio su pequeña sonrisa y bajo  
su voz. " uh.....si ministro.....ehh he mirado este papel.....y estuve  
pensando....estuve pensando......uh olvide que era lo que iba a  
decir....." Hermione comenzó a reír, haciendo que Draco no pudiera mas  
contenerse. La transformación de su rostro era maravillosa. Hermione no  
pudo evitar notar que cálido y brillante Draco se veía cuando reía. Antes  
de esto, Hermione solo había sido testigo de sonrisas y feos insultos de  
sus labios. Nunca se había percatado de cómo la apariencia de una persona  
podía cambiar rápidamente. Sus ojos grises brillaban, y su piel se  
erizaba por su primera pero real carcajada de toda aquella semana. Y le  
quedaba muy bien.  
  
Draco interrumpió los pensamientos halagadores de Hermione para con él  
cuando, entre risas dijo "Quien de ellos, se suponía que era?, Goyle?"  
  
Hermione lo miro un poco sorprendida, " quieres decir que hay diferencias  
entre ellos?" Esto hizo que Draco riera mas fuerte.  
  
Una vez que su risa cesó le explico a Hermione "Sabes lo que es raro  
Granger?, tu burla no fue ni siquiera buena. No se porque me reí tanto."  
  
"Todo el mundo necesita desestrezarse un poco, incluyendo necios como tu,  
Malfoy." Hermione respondió con una sonrisita.  
  
Eventualmente los dos estudiantes se calmaron, cuando sus risas fueron  
disminuyendo. Con el ambiente entre ellos mucho mas liviano, tomaron mas  
jugo de calabaza y comenzaron su trabajo de Botánica. Hermione sugirió  
usar palabras parecidas como técnica para memorizarse la información de  
la flora, que podría haber funcionado si no hubiera sido medianoche y los  
dos no hubieran estado cansados, y poniéndose tontos a causa de esto.  
  
Hermione le dijo a Draco que cuando estudia, a veces toma un objeto o  
algo relacionado a esto, y la compara con algo familiar a ella.  
Relacionar algo nuevo con algo viejo hace que sea mas fácil el  
reconocimiento en un examen. Por ejemplo las margaritas eran suaves, y de  
que necesitaban mucha atención, lo que hacia a los humanos malhumorados e  
irritables si las ingerían. Esto hizo recordar a Draco del caniche que  
poseía su Bisabuela, Sasha. Otro tipo de planta era la Aquatarae, que  
tenia largas y peludas flores de color azul, que eran encontradas en  
lugares cálidos, y se usaban para pociones tranquilizadoras. Aquellas  
plantas hicieron recordar a Draco acerca de un viaje que este había  
realizado a la zona Mediterránea. Mientras el tiempo pasaba, esas  
inconscientes asociaciones acerca de plantas, comenzaron a hacerles  
recordar de gente que los dos conocían.  
  
"Que?" Draco pregunto en tono sorprendido. "Granger, tu no puedes  
sentarte ahí y decirme que Longbottom no se parece a una Bufara ovalada,  
lo dice aquí mismo ' la Bufara tiende a largar líquidos parecidos al  
sudor, y olvidar las cosas rápidamente' Yo solo las llamo, como las  
encuentro parecidas, Granger"  
  
Hermione rió tan fuerte que pensó que haría despertar a todo el castillo,  
porque antes de que Draco hubiera mencionado a su amigo, el rostro de  
Neville se le apareció en su mente. "Para de elegir a nosotros los de  
Gryffindor" Le dijo pero su tono era amistoso. Se había levantado de el  
lugar donde se encontraba sentada y se encontraba ahora sentada en el  
mismo sillón que Draco. "No todas las plantas de este libro pueden  
hacerte recordar a mis compañeros de casa."  
  
Arqueo una de sus cejas, "lo crees? Quien es la que esta proponiendo que  
la Aurora fogosa le hace recordar a Weasley? No fui yo? Cierto Granger?  
Si creo que si " Hermione sonrió al escuchar a Draco contestarse solo.  
  
"Bueno esa era muy obvia" razonó. "El tiene un temperamento como el  
fuego, se enoja muy fácil, ah y si, su cabello es rojo como el fuego."  
Estaba sonriendo cuando le quito los apuntes a Draco. Observo la lista  
que este había escrito de plantas para recordarlas y le dijo "Has  
asociado todas las plantas con atributos negativos a los Gryffindor. No  
es justo. Y que hay de la Flor Ander? Puedes preguntarle a alguien que  
tenga un poco de cerebro y te contestara que difícilmente una planta de  
color perla usada para hacer pociones de belleza le recuerda a Snape,"  
  
Draco se había volteado, por lo que se encontraba enfrente a esta, su  
mano derecha sobre el sillón. "Flor Ander también se usa para pociones de  
memoria, y el Profesor Snape es uno de los magos mas inteligentes que he  
conocido. Aparte no asocie a todos los Gryffindor con plantas malas. Dije  
que la chica llamada Parvati me recuerda a Frangolias Rosas. Que son  
usadas para pociones de felicidad. Eso no es una asociación 'negativa'."  
Antes de que Hermione pudiera admitirlo, que de alguna manera se había  
olvidado de esa planta, él comenzó a hablar nuevamente."Aparte son de  
climas tropicales y esa chica esta súper buena! Tiene ese estilo exótico  
tan encantador."  
  
Su boca se abrió, se cerro y se volvió a abrir, Hermione arrojo el libro  
sobre la falda de Draco. " Estaba tan segura que dirías algo así"  
  
"Oye tu preguntaste!" le contesto con una sonrisita. Se sentía tan  
relajado, Nunca pensó que se podría sentir tan relajado alguna vez en su  
vida, y definitivamente nunca con aquella chica. Debería dejar de beber  
aquel maldito jugo.  
  
Hermione miro intensamente la lista que había hecho Draco. "Malfoy" le  
dijo "has omitido algo en esta lista. Un nombre que estaba completamente  
segura que lo mencionarías." Draco levanto la vista y la observó,  
preguntándose cual es el nombre que esta le diría. Ella miro por sobre el  
block de apuntes y sonrió "Creo que Pansy estaría muy desilusionada si se  
entera que no esta representada en ninguna parte en tu lista de plantas."  
  
Aliviado de que Hermione no haya mencionado a otra persona que empieza  
con "P", Draco volteo su cabeza, y exclamo. "Pansy! Estas hablando en  
serio? He reservado todas as mas feas plantas para los Gryffindors, y  
aunque Pansy es muy molesta, y pegadiza para mi gusto existe el orgullo  
de las Casas. Ya se muy bien que flor ella hubiera esperado que yo la  
asociara." Anticipando la pregunta de Hermione, abrio su libro sobre su  
falda, y abrió en la pagina donde mostraba largas y finas flores, con  
pétalos suaves de color violeta. " La flor Lufulicas, es muy extraña pero  
muy cara. Por lo que se usaba para las pociones de amor, antes de que  
estas fueran prohibidas. Su aroma es muy placentero y exquisito, que  
aunque este mezclada con otros ingredientes, si una persona inhala  
intensamente su fragancia, él o ella actualmente se sentirán como si  
hubiesen tomado alguna poción de amor. Pansy hubiera esperado que yo  
hubiese asociado aquella planta con ella, pero no necesito ninguna ayuda  
para acordarme de esta planta." Y rápidamente desvió la vista de Hermione  
"Pero eso supongo que si tengo que elegir una planta que me haga acordar  
a Pansy, esa seria la Mundolo."  
  
"La Mundolo, porque?, son usadas para muchas pociones referentes a  
medicamentos" Hermione se pregunto.  
  
Draco le sonrió "pero también son irritables, tienen un aroma extraño, y  
son el ingrediente principal para las bombas fétidas mas vendidas de  
Zonko." Draco aclaro su garganta. Levanto su nariz apuntando hacia  
arriba, y en voz chillona comenzó a decir "Oh Draco, no son mis nuevas  
túnicas simplemente hermosas, y mis nuevos zapatos también. Mama pago 75  
Galleons por solo los zapatos. Puedes creerlo?, y que hay de estas nuevas  
hebillas para el cabello. No hacen mis rizos rubios aun mas definidos? "  
continuo su imitación de Pansy unos minutos mas.  
  
Lágrimas caían de las mejillas de Hermione, mientras Draco Malfoy se  
transformaba en una perfecta Pansy Parkinson. No solo hacia la voz  
chillona como esta, si no que sus gestos eran puramente de Pansy. No  
tenia precio. Volteando su cabeza en negación. Draco hablo normalmente de  
nuevo " Digo, a quien le importa si sus se balancean mas?? Debo haberme  
perdido la lección que enseña que los rizos y las hebillas te hacen un  
mejor mago!".  
  
Hermione pudo muy roja respirar y finalmente logro decirle " Detente  
Malfoy, creo que mi estomago esta apunto de explotar de reír tanto. No  
tienes que convencerme. Pansy no es una Lufulicas definitivamente."  
  
Tomada por un incontrolable caso e risa, y cansada de estudiar plantas  
por casi 3 horas. Hermione actuó impulsivamente, quizás la primera vez en  
toda su vida. Tomo el libro de Botánica de las manos de Draco, y arranco  
la pagina con la información de la Lufulicas en ella. Rompió la hoja en  
pequeños pedazos y los tiro al aire, riendo divertidamente. Cuando los  
papeles bajaron, algunos quedaron en el cabello de Hermione, y esta  
rompió en carcajadas. Draco comenzó a reírse cuando observo a Hermione  
romper la hoja en pedazos. Cuando sintió dolor en su estomago de tanto  
reír, dirigió su vista a ella. Se veía tan natural y despreocupada. La  
simple vista de esta, hizo que no pudiera respirar. La luz del fuego, le  
iluminaban el rostro, y era como si irradiara calor. Draco se sintió  
atraído por esta como una chispa hacia el fuego. Mientras la luz bailaba  
por sobre su rostro, el fuego color dorado hacia que su cabello pareciera  
del mismo color que la miel.  
  
Cuando Hermione comenzó a tranquilizarse, estiro sus brazos hacia arriba  
tratando de quitar algunos papelitos que se habían quedado atascados en  
su cabello. Pero estaba teniendo dificultades para encontrarlos. Con  
miedo pero queriendo tomar de su calidez de cualquier forma, Draco  
lentamente acerco su mano hacia l rostro de esta. Ninguno de los dos  
sentía las ganas de reírse en aquel momento. Draco se detuvo como  
pidiéndole permiso para ir acercándose a su rostro. Sus ojos clavados en  
los de este, y esta no se movió ni desvió su vista de este, Sus ojos se  
movieron suavemente hasta que se detuvieron en un afortunado pedazo de  
papel atrapado es sus suaves ondas. Su mano siguió su vista, pero cuando  
genialmente libero a aquel pedazo de papel, sus ojos nuevamente se  
encontraron con los de esta, los cuales no se habían desviado para nada,  
como esperando encontrarse los ojos de este de nuevo.  
  
Hermione no respiro ni una vez en el momento en que los ojos de Draco se  
encontraron con los suyos. El se portaba tan gentilmente tan  
tranquilamente. Cualquier suspiro o sonido arruinaría aquel momento.  
Cuando su mano se acerco a ella, sintió calor por todo su cuerpo, Sabia  
que estaba sentada cerca de una fogata, pero Hermione sospechaba que  
aquello no se debía solo por las flamas. Cuando Draco toco su cabello y  
su mirada se encontró nuevamente con la de esta, sintió su corazón  
agitarse.  
  
Draco no pensaba lo que estaba haciendo. Por primera vez en su vida, no  
calculo las importantes consecuencias y el peso de sus acciones. No tenia  
ni la menor idea de porque estaba haciendo aquello, pero tampoco le  
importaba. Deslizo su mano, pero en vez de deslizarla hacia el, la  
deslizo hacia el rostro de esta. Draco rozo sus dedos por sobre el rostro  
de esta. La miro fijamente y gentilmente deslizo su dedo pulgar por la  
mejilla izquierda de esta. De alguna manera, Draco interiormente sabia  
que no debía tocarla, pero como no podía hacerlo?, Su cabello olía a  
dulces, su piel se veía tan suave y delicada. Debía comprobar si se  
sentía tan bien como se veía, Desde que el viaje en tren había comenzado,  
Draco, no podía dejar de preguntarse que se sentiría estar tan cerca de  
ella, como se sentiría tocarla. Sabia que debía detenerse allí mismo. Su  
mente le decía que debía pararse y alejarse, pero alejarse se le hacia  
tan incorrecto. Si debía hacer algo era acercarse.  
  
Como leyendo sus pensamientos, Hermione se acerco a este, y encerró su  
mano con la de él. Su mano estaba temblando como la de este cuando se  
tomaron. Ambas mentes estaban en blanco, sin sus usuales pensamientos. La  
mirada de Draco se deslizo hacia sus labios, y Hermione los mojo  
nerviosamente. Estaban sentados tan cerca en el sofá, Hermione estaba  
completamente segura de que Draco podía escuchar el latido de su corazón  
latiendo en su pecho constantemente. Ella podía escucharlo en sus propios  
oídos, Al principio era suave, pero de apoco comenzó a hacerse mas y mas  
fuerte. Tap, tap, tap, tap, TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP....Cuando se dio ceta  
que aquel sonido no provenía de adentro suyo si no de la terraza.  
  
Con un pequeño salto Hermione quito soltó la mano de Draco, y murmuro  
"Escuchas ese sonido como yo? Parece que viene de afuera."  
  
Dándose cuenta lo cerca que sus rostros se encontraban, Draco se alejo  
inmediatamente, Aclaro su garganta fuertemente, y nerviosamente deslizo  
sus dedos sobre su suave cabello rubio. No había oído nada, mas que sus  
propios sonidos de su propio corazón, pero ahora que se encontraba a una  
distancia segura, podía oírlos también. Definitivamente había algo que  
generaba aquel sonido.  
  
Dirigiéndose con sus varitas, Draco y Hermione, lentamente se dirigieron  
hacia la puerta de acceso a la terraza. Hermione lentamente abrió la  
puerta, y una grande y majestuosa águila voló velozmente dentro de la  
habitación. Completamente sorprendido Draco exclamó "Midas!" El águila  
voló directamente a Draco, y se ubico en una mesa cercana a este, para  
que pudiera desenvolver la carta que esta traía atada a su pata.  
Sintiéndose un avergonzado, por lo que había pasado 60 segundos antes.  
Draco rudamente le comentó a Hermione. "Midas es el águila de mi familia,  
acaba de traerme una carta de mis padres."  
  
Continuara.........  
  
+-+-+--+-++--++--++-+-+--++-+-+-+-+-+-+--++--+-++-+--++-+-+-+-+-+--+-+  
  
N/A: BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO!!! ESTE ME  
ENCANTO,...TODO EL TEMA DE LAS PLANTAS!!  
  
Y les gusto el acercamiento entre Draco y Hermione?? Espero que me haya  
quedado bueno!.  
  
"Weasley cannot save a thing, He cannot block a single ring, Thats why  
Slytherins all sing: Weasley is our King. Weasley was born in a bin,  
He always let the Quaffle in, Weasley will make sure we win, Weasley is  
our King.  
  
Weasley is our King, Weasley is our King, Hhe always lets the Quaffle  
in....WEASLEY IS OUR KING!!"  
  
BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.....PERDÓNEME PERO NO PODÍA EVITAR PONERLO!!!  
  
HEHEHE!!! MUCHOS BESOS Y ESPERO MUCHOOOO REVIEW, QUE ES IMPORTANTE PARA  
MI, Y PARA LA AUTORA!!!  
  
DEPASO LES DIGO QUE LEAN MIS OTRAS 2 HISTORIAS QUE ESTAN MUUYYYYY  
BUENAS!! n_n....  
  
Cya! 


	4. El PrOfEtA

N/A: Hola a todos!! Como están?? Bueno antes de comenzar a agradecer a los fantásticos reviews, quiero contarles que estoy super contenta porque ya son 42 REVIEWS!! ***se escuchan aplausos, y gente tirando serpentinas*** Los quiero pila, y en especial a ustedes porque son los que apoyan el Draco y Hermione!! Que me hace super ultra feliz!!

Bueno y ahora los agradecimientos a: Annie Taylor, Lil Dark =p, Akene Chan, Muggle lover, Sakura Malfoy, Alien=Bad Angel Audry=Ba2; Medora Black, Princess of Darkness86, ross Malfoy, anna15, Draco girl; Andrea Malfoy!!!!!!!

Adriana/Gata 2242: Hay te gusto?? Me alegro, me pone muyyy feliz, aunque por ahora no he tenido mucho tiempo para continuarla...y claro que te avisaré, cuando termine de escribir la historia recibirás el mail! Sigue leyendo y r&r!

Amaly Malfoy: No pasa nada!! Me encanta recibir r&r!!! Ah las historias que escribo están toodas en Ff.net!! Son de SCC y de HP!, Ah y coincido totalmente con vos!, Draco y Hermione hacen definitivamente una hermosa pareja!. me despido y sigue leyendo la historia, y espero q la disfrutes!.

Jaina: Hola!, Gracias! Me encanta que te haya gustado como lo traduzco!, ahh pero no tengo la dir en ingles, como este fic me fascino me guarde todos los caps en mi comp., pero también me gustaría que lo leyeras de acá!! Jojo!!...Bueno espero que este cap. te guste...pero como es eso que no sabes si lo traduzco yo?? Obvio que la traduzco Yo! Y me toma bastante tiempo! Porque son capítulos muyyyy largos, y en mis historias no hago tan largos los caps!! Jeje, Bueno r&r!

Jenny Anderson: Gracias!!!!!!! Muchas gracias!! Y gracias a ustedes por tomarse el tiempo en leerlo!! Ahh y aquí te tengo el capitulo siguiente!, Toma una taza de café y disfrútalo!!!!!

Alejamdtra: Gracias!; y of course que los actualizo, ya los actualice esta el cap. 11 de Js, y el 20 de Syuri, el reclamo te lo acepto, pero no lo comparto, porque recuerda que yo tengo una vida aparte de escribir fics, la cual le tengo que dedicar tiempo, aparte de que estoy con los exámenes finales, y el colegio es importante para mi, y mas cuando voy a empezar el año que viene el preparatorio... Bueno espero haber aclarado todo! n_n! Muchas gracias por leer el fic! Espero que disfrutes este cap.!! R&r!!

Bueno, eso fue todo!!! Quiero recordarles que HP, NO ME PARTENECE, es de la inigualable autora J.K.R y este maravilloso fic, es una traducción de el hermoso fic de Melissa D! A QUIEN LE agradezco inmensamente!! 

Lean el fic, disfrútenlo y r&r!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

"Siempre tedremos a París"

Capítulo_4.

La visita inoportuna de Midas, pareció no solo interrumpir la evolucionada escena en el sofá, sino También la posible amistad entre Draco y Hermione. Aquella Aguila era la comunicación con el mundo exterior, recordándole a ambos, sus lugares en la vida cotidiana.

En el momento en el que Midas, entro por aquella puerta, ambos se desembriagaron de inmediato. El efecto de cansancio del estimulador jugo de Calabaza, desistió.

Mientras Hermione observaba a Draco, desenrollar aquel pergamino extraído de la pata de el Aguila, le echó una mirada al sofá, donde minutos antes, su boca se había encontrado a centímetros de la boca de Draco. _En que estaba pensando? _Draco Malfoy, casi la había besado!. Y mucho más importante, parte de ella, moría porque él lo hubiese hecho.

Hermione comenzó a tratar de ocuparse en colectar todos los papeles y libros, que estaban desordenados por todo el cuarto, en su liviana condición. Sus ojos cayeron en el destrozado libro de Biología. Avergonzada de su no-muy-Hermione-impulso, delicadamente lo tocó con su varita mágica y pronunció "_Reparo", _los pedazos destrozados del texto, se unieron, haciéndolo parecer recién comprado. Ya no quedaba ninguna huella visible, de lo que podía haber pasado si Midas, no hubiera entrado por aquella puerta. Ninguna huella física quedaba de sus risas y regocijo, Pero la mejilla de Hermione todavía ardía donde los dedos de Draco, tiernamente la habían tocado. Aquellos sentimientos eran demasiado lúcidos como para borrarlos con un simple hechizo.

Mientras Draco ansiosamente desenrollaba el papiro de aquella carta, sus pensamientos, inevitablemente, vagaron hacia las actividades previas en el sofá. Nerviosamente miró a Hermione, luego concentro toda su atención en el pergamino, entre sus ya sudadas manos. Draco leyó toda la carta rápidamente. Su pálido rostro, recobró su color, y sus ojos analizaron por sobre el pergamino a su contenido; Pero mientras daba vuelta las hojas, un fuego creció, tornándolos en un brillante plateado. Había ira creciendo en ellos. Miró encolerizadamente a Hermione, como si ella lo hubiese cacheteado. Ella no había movido ni un minúsculo músculo, pero algo acerca de ella, lo molestaba mas allá de toda comprensión. Con la misma rapidez que había llegado, el fuego en sus ojos se había extinguido. Cuando paso rozando a Hermione sin pronunciar palabra alguna, para dirigirse hacia su recamara, Ella pudo ver como aquel fuego se había ido, pero el rescoldo todavía brillaba, esperando ser encendido nuevamente.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione se levantó con un atroz dolor de cabeza realmente tarde en un mañana de Viernes. Había esperado levantarse temprano, para poder encontrarse a Draco, antes de dirigirse a desayunar. Imaginando que este ya estaría calmo, y también, porque quería saber que era lo que sus padres le habían escrito en aquel pergamino, que provocó aquel remarcable cambio en él. Pero en vez de levantarse por el sonido de el encantamiento de Alarma, se levanto por el sonido de arañazos sobre su ventana; una majestuosa lechuza de establo, estaba esperándola con una carta de Hagrid. Echó una mirada a su reloj, y se dio cuenta que la primera asignatura de la mañana había comenzado hacia 5 minutos. El día de Hermione, fue de mal en peor, a partir de ahí. El cordón de su zapato se rompió, derramó un frasco de tinta sobre su túnica y su bolso se encontraba abierto, mientras esta caminaba por el corredor.

Para peor, Draco apenas la miraba, menos que menos hablarle. Usualmente se sentaban cerca el uno de el otro en la mayoría de las clases, donde Hermione podía darle un codazo, si no había entendido lo que el profesor había dicho. Bajo la tutoría de Draco, la comprensión de Hermione respecto al Francés, había evolucionado impresionantemente. Él había terminado siendo un muy capaz profesor, con una muy buena paciencia, ofresiendole consejos para poder aprender mejor. No obstante, luego que Isabel y algunas de sus amigas, se rieron disimuladamente del acento de Hermione, en una de las clases, La muy estudiosa Gryffindor decidió que su forma de hablar, necesitaba ser mas pulida. En clase, Draco le susurraría las palabras lentamente, si detectaba que ella llegaba a comprender la correcta forma de conjugación de verbos, pero no lograba ordenarlos, aquel era un pequeño arreglo que tenían entre ellos. Pero aquel día, Draco se sentó al lado de Isabel durante la clase, por lo que Hermione, tendría que defenderse sola.

Sus ojos se adhirieron a los de ella, solo una vez en toda la mañana. Durante la practica de la lección de Biología, la profesora Guerin, le preguntó a Draco, que nombrara todas las características de las Lufulicas. Ella pudo observar, un atisbo de el chico en el sillón por un momento, pero este se volteó rápidamente, sacudiendo su cabeza. Trató de hablarle en los minutos libres entre la clase de Historia y Encantamientos, pero Draco básicamente desaparecía de vista.

El se encontraba recogiendo su pluma, flanqueado por Isabel y sus amigas, cuando Hermione se aproximó. "Em, Malfoy, tienes un minuto?, Me gustaría decirte algo." Él a propósito evitó mirarla, pero ella igualmente trató de entornar en sus ojos, en busca de alguna señal.

Finalmente él alzó su vista, pero ella se encontraba sobresaltada, por los irritantes ojos que salieron a su encuentro, "Que pasa ahora Granger?, Es demasiado malo el viejo profesor que habla demasiado rápido para tus oídos de sangresucia?".

Eso completamente irrito a Hermione. Él estaba actuando como si _Ella _hubiera hecho algo malo, pero Hermione no tenía idea que era. Al principio dio por sentado que él se sentía raro por aquel beso que casi comparten; como si hubieran sido "atrapados" haciendo algo malo, ya que era el águila de sus padres, la que los había interrumpido. Pero ahora no se encontraba tan segura. No estaba actuando extraño, En realidad Draco estaba siendo, antagónico y hostil. Había vuelto a ser su antiguo yo, y Hermione no iba a dejarlo causarle tormento a ella. Pero antes de que esta pudiera lanzarle una contestación, Draco volteó su espalda abruptamente, y salió de la clase en compañía de Isabel, quien registró el rostro de Hermione, con una mirada confusa mientras se marchaba.

Hermione estaba preparada para discutir con él luego, pero este le había preguntado a la Profesora McGonagall si podía cenar en compañía de Isabel y sus amigos y ser dispensado de estudiar aquella tarde, y descansar para las actividades de el Sábado. La Profesora McGonagall estuvo de acuerdo, lo que dejó a Hermione sola por la noche de el Viernes. Philippe le había pedido pasar un tiempo con él, pero esta no se encontraba de humor alguno para hacer sociabilidad, y se puso en un estoico. Por lo que tomó su correspondencia y comenzó a contestar la carta de Hagrid, e incluso a Ginny, Lavander y Parvati.

Se acurrucó, en una de las cómodas sillas cerca de la estufa a leña, y estaba terminando la carta de Ron, pidiéndole que revisara a Crookshanks (graciosamente este, se había ofrecido para cuidarlo, mientras ella no estaba), cuando Draco deambuló por allí. La observó sentada en medio de todas aquellas cartas y sobres esparcidos por todo el suelo y resoplo de furia "era de imaginarse" dijo, hostilmente, golpeando la puerta de su recamara detrás de él.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione se encontraba emocionada cuando el Sábado finalmente llegó. Era el día de su paseo por todo el área, y ella había estado esperándolo desde aquel Lunes en el que la Profesora McGonagall les había informado que visitarían Rosceaux. Era un museo mágico, con colecciones de las primeras ediciones de algunos de los más antiguos libros de hechizos, vestimentas y túnicas de brujas y magos muy famosos en la historia. Oro de los sepulcros Egipcios, e incluso la varita de Rowena Ravenclaw, una de las fundadoras de Hogwarts. Hermione jamás había estado en un museo mágico; y zumbó de la emoción. Estuvo incluso mas contenta cuando Phillippe le comentó que él y algunos compañeros de séptimo curso de Beauxbatons, irían también al viaje, como un crédito extra para sus clases de Historia.

Phillippe busco a Hermione, quien se encontraba parada al lado de una columna, sola. En la pequeña muchedumbre que se estaba despidiendo en el Hall Principal. Ella le sonrió a él agradecidamente, contenta de por lo menos conocer a _ alguien _en Beauxbatons que estaba contento de que ella estuviera allí. Philippe gentilmente presionó su mano contra su espalda, y la dirigió hacia fuera de la puerta. Justo antes de salir, Hermione pudo sentir la penetrante mirada de alguien sobre ella. Se volteó, buscando entre la muchedumbre la fuente de aquella rara sensación, pero no tuvo que buscar demasiado lejos. Los ojos tempestuosos de Draco, estaban fijados en ella, sin pestañear. Esta vez, no se molestó en desviar la vista cuando ella lo miro. Pero al minuto después, Phillippe la guió por entre la puerta, y la conexión de quebró.

Hermione y Phillippe tuvieron un maravilloso momento en el museo. Él había estado allí anteriormente, por lo que le mostró donde todos las grandiosos artefactos se encontraban, y cumplió explicándole la ambientación histórica de los mismos. Hermione estaba intentando, sacarse de la cabeza la actual discusión entre ella y Draco, y disfrutar de su nuevo amigo, pero Draco no la dejaba. Parecía como que cada momento en el que ella se volteaba, Draco se encontraba observándola con una mirada penetrante; contemporización y desprecio, escrito por sobre su rostro. Siendo la terca persona que ella era, Hermione trató de ignorarlo. _No pienso ir a preguntarle que es lo malo que pasa. Traté de conversarlo con él, pero me ignoró. Era de imaginarse, por parte de él, esperar que yo estuviera con Phillippe para de repente notar mi existencia. Si quiere ser un estúpido imbécil; ese es su problema. Lo hizo bastante claro, que yo era la última persona a quien deseaba hablarle._

Sin embargo, Hermione no estaba del todo correcta, en la estimación del tema de las miradas de Draco. No solo estaba observando a Hermione, estaba también observando a Phillippe, quien, para Draco, parecía haberse pegado permanentemente a Hermione. Phillippe estaba constantemente tocándole el brazo, o apoyando suavemente su mano sobre la espalda de esta, o se inclinaba hacia ella para susurrarle algo en su cabello, o eso le parecía a Draco. _No creo que el la haya dejado lejos de su alcance desde que salimos de Castillo. Él es la versión de Beauxbatons de un gigante squib. Ella casi ni esta mirando hacia lo que sé esta exhibiendo, y este es el total propósito del porque estamos en este maldito museo en primer lugar!. Ella solo sigue mirándolo._

Mientras Draco se acaparaba de toda la atención que Phillippe le dirigía a Hermione, Isabel estaba notando cuanta atención Draco no le estaba prestando. Los vio dirigirse hacia la exhibición de la Rebelión de los Duendes, por lo que trató de guiar a Draco hacia otra dirección. "Draco" aulló tímidamente, forzando sus pensamientos lejos, de su compañera de Hogwarts. "Porque no nos dirigimos hacia la exhibición de Adivinaciones? Tienen largos modelos de los planetas que se mueven cuando los tocas con tu varita. Además hay un cuarto que cuando lo cruzas, luce como el interior de una bola de cristal, con todo tipo de modelos y sonidos, moviéndose por todo el exterior". Le tiro ligeramente de la mano, para atraerlo lejos, pero los pies de este estaban pegados en su sitio.

Desde que Draco había llegado a Beauxbatons, Isabel, se había esforzado lo máximo posible para hacerse amiga de él. Habían conversado entre medio de clases, habían compartido algunas cenas juntos, e incluso habían salido a caminar juntos por los alrededores de el castillo. Le había llevado bastante tiempo darse cuenta que es lo que encontraba familiar en ella. Finalmente en la cena, un día, se le aclaró que quizá Isabel, matraqueaba interminablemente, acerca de las nuevas túnicas que había comprado en el verano. Él había escuchado la exacta conversación todo su crecimiento, solo que era su madre, hablándole de moda a su padre, a quien le importaban tan poco tales cosas, de la misma forma que a Draco. Ahora entendía porque su padre parecía como que estaba memorizando el profeta en la cena. 

Pero incluso si Isabel no-se hubiese acercado a Draco, el se las hubiera arreglado solo. Su padre lo había instruido en el verano, de familiarizarse con Isabel Dupris, ya que esta era la pequeña hija de el Ministro de Magia en Francia. "Nos sirve para nuestros intereses personales, que te hagas amigo de la hija de semejante mago poderoso, hijo, Lucious le había explicado."

Isabel era bastante bonita, y estaba obviamente interesada en él, y Draco sabía que otros adolescentes de su misma edad entregarían sus veloces escobas voladoras, por solo una cita con ella. Pero no él. Ella se reía de todos sus chistes, le repetía constantemente lo inteligente que este era, y batía sus pestañas hacia el, que al principio Draco penso que tenía un tic. Pero una sola Narcissa Malfoy, era suficiente.

Luego de que Potter, le había dicho a todo persona que quisiera escuchar que Lucious Malfoy, era un mortifago presente cuando el Señor de las tinieblas regresó, el padre de Draco, tuvo que trabajar muy duro, para ganar nuevamente su status, y respetada reputación en el Ministerio. Apenas podía creer que había gente que creía mas a Potter que a su Padre. El 5to año de Draco, había sido bastante difícil, y su familia, y su madre siendo de la forma de la que era, se había convertido en un obstáculo mas que en ayuda. Se ponía histérica en tiempos de crisis, y Lucious, tenia que aguantar los insignificantes problemas de Narcissa, en vez de concentrarce en resolver temas más importantes. Era realmente irritante y no lo que este necesitaba en este momento.

Draco podía sentir a Isabel tirar de su mano, y finalmente la observó "Que puedes decirme acerca de aquel chico?".

Isabel sabía exactamente a quien este se refería, pero se hizo la tonta "Que chico?".

"Él, ese personaje Hasley." Draco movió de un tirón su cabeza en dirección donde Hermione y Phillippe, se habían encontrado momentos anteriores, riendo y sonriendo, pero ya se habían ido. Habían desaparecido cuando este se volteo a ver a Isabel. 

Formando sus labios, en el más sexy puchero que podía lograr, Isabel le enfurruño "Es en Phillippe en todo lo que puedes pensar? Me dijiste que Hermione no era tu novia, por lo que, porque te molesta tanto que pase tanto tiempo con ella? Eso significa de que nosotros podemos pasar mas tiempo juntos, porque ella no abarcará toda tu atención."

Poniendoce a la defensiva, Draco enseguida respondió "No me interesa ni un poco, si ella esta saliendo con medio colegio, pero mira como se esta comportando. Hemos estado solamente cuarto horas aquí, y difícilmente esta observando alguna de las exposiciones. Todo el mundo piensa que Granger es tan estudiosa e imaginaron que era la perfecta candidata para representar Hogwarts en el programa de intercambio. Estamos aquí para traer orgullo a nuestra familia y nuestro colegio. Pero ella esta contenta con pasar nuestras restantes preciadas semanas, retozando con la estrella local de Quidditch, en vez de centrarse en el propósito real." Draco se esforzó para tranquilizar su delirante rabieta.

Creyendo que su causa de consternación, era preocupación por Hermione, Isabel arrolló su brazo por sobre el de el y trató de calmar sus miedos. "Todas las chicas en Beauxbatons adoran a Phillippe y siempre tratan de salir con él. Ya que Phillippe es bastante atractivo y encantador. _Y _ parece bastante enganchado con ella también". Isabel vio a Draco fruncir el ceño, mientras le comentó esta halagadora forma de ser de su compañero de clase y aficionadamente observó, "No te irrites, Draco. Hermione parece ser el tipo de chica, que sabe cuidarse sola. Parece que él no te agrada demasiado o no? Apenas conociste a Phillippe hace dos semanas. Cómo puede desagradarte?".

"Es solo que me recuerda a alguien allá en Hogwarts. Alguien a quien odio desde hace bastante tiempo."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Su grupo había llegado del museo después que el resto del colegio había tenido la cena, por lo que el profesor Lumieux había arreglado para una cena tardía para aquellos estudiantes que estuviesen hambrientos. Phillippe escoltó a Hermione, e Isabel quería que Draco fuera con ella, pero Draco sintió que ya padeció lo suficiente mirando a Phillippe de la mano de Hermione ese día y le invento una excusa a Isabel. Draco espero en el sala común VIP mientras los otros comían. Se dijo a si mismo que estaba leyendo acerca del panorama del museo para la presentación que debía hacer al ministerio en algunas semanas. Pero bien dentro de él, él sabía. Estaba esperando por Hermione. _Ella es la que se pasa llenando la boca acerca de lo importante que es que nos valla bien en Beauxbatons, y hacer que Hogwarts sé enorgullezca. Pero es obvio que no le importa nada de esto. Lo único que quiere es ponerse cómoda con la versión Francesa de Harry Potter. No tiene ni idea lo que el orgullo y honor es._

Pero Draco sabía todo acerca de lo que restaurar el orgullo era. Su padre lo había corroborado. Cuando los eventos que circunvalaban la noche en que el reapareció el Señor de las Tinieblas, llegó a la luz, incluyendo la muerte de Cederic Diggory, y el rol de Barty Crouch como un mortifago, Draco vio a su padre forcejar para mantener la integridad de el nombre Malfoy. Draco siempre considero la fascinación de su padre por las Artes oscuras mas como un deseo de ser moderno, y estar al borde de la comunidad mágica, mas que el deseo de traer al Señor de las tinieblas en toda su fuerza. Todo tenía que ver con la imagen, nada más. Después de todo los Malfoys eran una familia Sangre Limpia, y una de las más poderosas familias sangre limpia en tener un interés superficial en las Artes oscuras en algún tiempo u otro. Que mago en su cordura quisiera traer de nuevo todos los asesinatos y masacres, cuando había mucho para arriesgar.

Los Malfoys siempre habían desaprobado a los muggles y sangre sucia. Eso nunca cambiaría, pero no tenía nada que ver con el regreso de el Señor Oscuro. Luego de el Campeonato de los tres Magos, Draco tenía unas cien preguntas acerca de el rol de su padre, en el regreso de el Señor Oscuro, y los efectos que tendría en la sociedad. Las especulaciones lo arremolinaban, y Draco quería respuestas. 

Lucious se lo había explicado en una forma que Draco jamas olvidaría. "Verás Draco, los muggles y los sangre sucia, SON inferiores a nosotros. Eso siempre ha sido cierto. Pero jamas quise borrarlos del mapa. Mas bien lo contrario. Me he convertido con los años en una persona capaz de hacer que la gente crea que favorezco a las Artes Oscuras. Soy la cabeza de una rica y sangre limpia familia. Era de esperar que iba a mostrar un poco de interés en ello, pero era simplemente un rol que jugué. Mi rol hace que la gente me tema y respete. Me da control sobre ellos, y es de ahí de donde sale el verdadero poder."

"La verdad es que los magos sangre limpia, necesitan que los muggles y sangre sucia se mezclen con ellos. Como podemos demostrar nuestra superioridad si no hay seres inferiores a nosotros?. Desdichadamente, debemos tolerar a los inferiores por razones económicas y sociales. Teniéndolos debajo, aumentamos el respeto de nosotros y nos mantenemos en una clase mas elevada, donde ellos, inevitablemente nos miran con envidia y deseo. Compiten por ser como nosotros, mientras saben que nunca lo serán, porque solo los Sangre limpia nacen con ese privilegio. Ese es el porque necesitamos a los muggles y sangre sucia. Si fueran erradicados, solo los sangre limpia quedaríamos, y las ventajas y privilegios que nos merecemos, escasearían."

Luego le advirtió a Draco. "Pero es de suma importancia, no exponer nuestro 'pequeño rol' especialmente ahora. Peleare para mantener el respeto de nuestra familia en el Ministerio, pero no debemos hacer enojar a los verdaderos partidarios de el Señor de las Tinieblas.

Eligiendo una postura de la otra, sería suicidio en el día de hoy." Lucious luego hizo prometer a Draco, que continuara en Hogwarts haciendo comentarios acerca de los 'desechos' del mundo mágico. Su padre le comento que haría a los Malfoys ganar respeto entre las familias sangre limpia. Los Malfoys todavía mantenían un cierto grado de respeto en el Ministro, y seguían teniendo poderosos aliados, que se inclinaban hacia el lado oscuro. Lucious le aseguró a Draco que todo estaría bien, mientras que su hijo continuara portandoce en Hogwarts de la misma manera, mostrando su superioridad, y manteniendo a los inferiores, abajo.

Mientras Draco refunfuñaba por los conejos e instrucciones de su padre, escuchó pisadas cerca del corredor. Las pisadas se detuvieron antes de entrar por la puerta, pero las voces continuaron. Draco escucho la suave risa de Hermione, por lo que rozó y se fue directamente hacia su cuarto. Escuchó a Phillippe decir. "Cuando nos dijeron que una chica había sido seleccionada para el intercambio, sabía que debías ser inteligente, porque solo los mejores estudiantes son seleccionados. Pero no tenía idea lo hermosa que eras."

Luego Draco escuchó una risa nerviosa, y el sonido de arrastro de pies. Sin pensarlo, Draco abarró la puerta abierta, causando que Hermione se lanzara de un salto a Phillippe como sí un fuego de artificio de Filibuster, hubiese explotado cerca de ellos. Su rostro estaba rojo de vergüenza y confusión, y Phillippe no podía ocultar su molestia de haber sido interrumpido en aquel momento.

Draco, por el otro lado, entornó los ojos, inocentemente. "Oh!, Lo siento. Acaso interrumpí algo importante?" El rostro de Hermione en ese momento era imperdible. Draco comenzó a reírse sin tapujos, sabiendo que Hermione, desesperadamente quería estrangularlo, pero no quería que su nueva belleza observara la parte de la banshee. Tomo toda su paciencia para mantener una mirada inocentona.

"Si Malfoy" le dijo de pronto. "De hecho estas interrumpiendo algo bastante importante. Pero tu ya lo sabías no?. Así que deja de actuar. Nadie se lo esta comprando."

Actuando como si sus palabras lo hubieran herido profundamente, continuó "Mis mas sinceras disculpas, Granger. Es solo que escuche voces, y me imagine que serías tu. Y te quería decir algo." Sus ojos brillaron brevemente Cuando Draco se inclino hacia el pasillo, cruzando sus brazos por delante de su pecho. Tenía esa mirada de yo-se-algo-que-tu-no. "Me imaginaba que te gustaría saber que _tu_ _novio, _El único y solo Harry Potter, te ha mandado otra carta. Ya que te quedas esperando en la ventana todos los días para ver si tu pequeño suavechito phoo. Pense que lo querías saber enseguida cuando la bola de piel blanca llegara."

Hermione escucho un indignante graznido de adentro de el cuarto, y entornó los ojos por sobre el hombro de Draco, para ver a Hedwig posada en una de las sillas. Draco miró nuevamente hacia tras y adelante entre Hermione y Phillippe, ampliamente satisfecho consigo mismo. Parecía pensar que había arruinado la diversión de ellos. "Hasley, asumo que Granger, te ha dicho que su novio no es mas que él ilustro Harry Potter? Si, eso es verdad Phil." Le remarcó severamente. "Has estado adulando a la novia, de el niño que vivió. Es una apuesta segura a que yo nunca seré uno de los que cargan una carta de Harry Potter por su fans club, pero me atrevería a decir, que si el pudo terminar con Ya-sabes-quien a la edad de 1 año, pues un mañoso Francés como tu, no es ningún problema."

Phillippe no dejo que ese comentario lo intimidara. " 'ermione, ya me ha hablado acerca de su _amistad _con Harry Potter. Si ella me dice que son solo amigos, entonces yo le creo. No tiene razones para mentirme a mí." Phillippe poso su mano sobre la cintura de Hermione, y la jaló cerca de él. "Aparte, no es tu problema a quien 'ermione ve, por lo que me contó, no son siquiera amigos."

"Ambos puede ponerse en puntillas de pie, por entre los tulipanes por todo lo que a mi me importa, pero en su propio tiempo." Miro encolerizadamente a Hermione. "Pero estuvimos de acuerdo en que a principios de esta semana, nos reuniríamos justo después de llegar del museo para preparar los apuntes, mientras están frescos en nuestras mentes. Luego tu te vas, a pasear por una hora."

Hermione esbozo fuertemente un "Ah" y tomo aire, "Bueno tenías que haberlo pensado bien, antes de decidir transformarte en un imbécil, parado enfrente nuestro ahora."

Draco se inclino hacia la puerta, y se volteó, para que su túnica velozmente dará contra Hermione. Salió por en pasillo, cruzó por delante de ellos, llegó a su alcoba, y cerro fuertemente la puerta. Hermione estaba un poco indignada por su pequeña actuación, y tenía toda la intención en comunicárselo. Se volteo a Phillippe. "Discúlpame por favor." Le dijo, entre dientes. "de repente me dieron ganas de aplicar la maldición Fununculus en alguien." Se encontraba tan enfadada, que ni siquiera le importo que Phillippe quería desearle unas apropiadas buenas noches. Salió ligeramente hacia la alcoba de este, y la hizo girar para que se cierre, dejando a un asombrado Phillippe parado ahí solo, confusión y aturdimiento, en sus ojos color azul.

Hermione marchó hacia la puerta trancada de Draco, extrajo su varita, y sin dudarlo gritó "Alohamora!" La puerta se abrió enseguida, y ella cerró el espacio entre ella y Draco. Él era por lo menos cuatro pulgadas mas alto que ella, pero eso no evito que impidiera que pudiera quedar cara a cara. "Cuál es tu problema Malfoy? Por dos días me evitaste, y me miraste mal, por razones inexplicables, como si fuera la leprosa de el colegio. Y cuando al final estoy disfrutando con alguien que casualmente esta interesado en mi por _mí, _y no solo como medio de salvar sus clases, tratas de estercolar todo, mintiendo lo de Harry y yo. Además, hiciste un espectáculo de ti mismo, observando a Phillippe y a mi todo el día en el museo como--"

"Oh, soy yo el que hizo el espectáculo de mí mismo?" Le argumentó sarcásticamente. "No soy yo, quien se pasa el día saliendo con un atontado, cabello desordenado, cuatro ojos atleta. Cuál es la tuya y los de lentes, de cualquier forma?. No son un obstáculo? Pense que McGonagall iba a tener que usar el hechizo 'Blastara' para lograr separarlos. Era asqueroso." La vena en el centro de su frente palpitó de un color rosado contra su pálida piel.

"Eso es exagerar un poco!, No te parece?, Estuvimos de la mano algunos momentos, Gran cosa!. Por lo menos yo no solapo a mi misma sobre su falda como la zorra que esta contigo." Podía sentir como este argumento no se trataba realmente de ella y Phillippe o Draco e Isabel. Draco había estado esperando discutir con ella desde la noche en la que él águila llegó, y esto solo hacia la entrada para comenzar una pelea.

Hermione de volteó y se puso en marcha hacia la puerta, pero con dos rápidas zancadas, Draco le tapó el camino. "No te atrevas a mostrarme tu espalda a mí." Le ordenó, sus ojos brillaban de color plateado. "Tienes idea a quien le estas hablando, Granger?, Te crees que teniendo un poco de cerebro y amigos de alta sociedad, significa que puedes ponerte de espaldas a él heredero de la fortuna y familia más poderosa del mundo mágico? Bueno piénsalo nuevamente. Tu comportamiento en los últimos días fue reprobable, y estas deshonrando todo el programa con él."

Hermione estaba atónita, y completamente confundida. "De que diablos estas hablando Malfoy?, Bájate de tu alto caballo, porque no tienes ningún derecho de hablarme de esa forma, y definitivamente no tienes ningún derecho de darme ordenes como si fuera uno de tus pobres elfos domésticos. Trabaje duro para ganarme el derecho de venir aquí. Y no he hecho nada para estar avergonzada". Ninguno de los dos, lo había mencionado al otro. Pero ahora Hermione no podría parar sus palabras de devolver lo que este le había dicho. "Estas enojado, solo porque aquella noche en la que estabamos estudiando, sabes que estuviste a punto de besarme, y la única cosa que te paro fue esa maldita águila." Draco enrolló sus ojos hacia ella, pero esta falsificó un tono sarcástico "Tus puros, prístinos labios, estaban a solo un respiro de tocar, mis sucia, sangre sucia boca, y ese pensamiento es el que té esta volviendo loco."

"Para ser alguien tan inteligente, eres bastante despistada, Granger." Sacudió su cabeza en desesperación. "Realmente pensaste que quería besarte? Eso era solo el jugo hablando." Su autosuficiencia llego a niveles altísimos. "Jamas hubiera estado tan cerca de ti, si no hubiera tomado aquel jugo de calabaza. Realmente tengo una reputación por proteger. Es mas esa cosa, puede hacer que actúes gracioso."

"Esa es una patética excusa, y lo sabes. Sería una coincidencia si un particular efecto del jugo, el cual tu convencionalmente olvidaste de pronunciar, se fuera, en el momento en el que Midas entro por la terraza." Ella lo ojeo críticamente "Fue esa carta, que cambió todo, y no aquel pésimo jugo de calabaza. No aprecio que tus frustraciones las liberes en mi. Cuando yo he hecho todo lo posible para ser civil, amigable, y una positiva representante de Hogwarts."

"Una 'positiva representante', dices?" le pregunto incrédulo. "Bueno apuesto que el Diario el Profeta, va a pensar que besarte a la estrella local de Quidditch no son las acciones de una positiva representante ". 

Hermione estaba atónita. "De que estas hablando?, Que tiene que ver el _Diario el Profeta _con todo esto? Quizá tomaste mucho jugo de calabaza hasta que saturó tu cerebro." 

Draco la rozó a empujones, y se dirigió hacia debajo de su cama, levantó el colchón de esta, y tomó el sobre, Hermione lo reconoció como la carta que Midas le había traído. Removió el contenido, y le colocó los pedazos de pergamino, rudamente en las delicadas manos de esta. "El _Diario el Profeta, _tiene todo que ver con esto. No me digas que no sabías acerca del lindo comentario, de que _solo un _estudiante fue seleccionado, para el intercambio en Beauxbatons. La brillante, talentosa, Mejor amiga de el cabeza rajada....Hermione Granger."

Hermione bajó la vista, miró el arrugado pergamino y leyó:

__

La delicada de Hogwarts va a Francia.

Hermione Granger, una alumna de sexto año de Hogwarts, fue seleccionada como principal individuo después de 13 años, para representar a Hogwarts, en el intercambio Hogwarts-Beauxbatons. Muchos estudiantes codiciaban este alto honor, pero la señorita Granger, fue elegida, por ser la mejor, y más brillante estudiante, para todo el mundo mágico por ver...

Hermione se encontraba con la boca abierta, mientras leía la continuación del artículo en la pagina 7, shockeada por las jadeantes divagaciones, no había ni una mención de Draco. El artículo era completamente acerca de Hermione, y como ella seguramente traería honor y orgullo a toda su escuela y familia. Sabiendo lo duro que Draco había trabajado, Ahora entendida la fuente de su ira. "Malfoy, realmente no tenía idea de nada de esto. Nadie se me acercó para escribir un articulo de mí, y definitivamente no fue mi idea."

"Esperas que te crea? Esta es la típica clase de acrobacia que y tus buenitos amigos harían para alejar la gloria de mi familia." Saco su mentón hacia fuera provocadoramnete, tratando inmensamente de no mostrar lo herido que estaba su orgullo, sabiendo que Hermione, vería mas allá de eso. Se volteó y se dirigió hacia la ventana, para no tener que enfrentar su suave, pero penetrante mirada. Respiro profundamente. "No tienes idea todo lo que esto significaba para mi....y mi padre. Trabajé realmente duró el año pasado para lograr tener esta oportunidad, porque sabía que ayudaría a restaurar un poco el nombre de mi familia".

"Mi padre estaba tan orgulloso, cuando recibimos la carta, indicando que yo estaría representando Hogwarts en el programa. El dijo 'Ahora le demostraremos que solo la mejor raza de familia sangre pura, puede traer honor y orgullo a una escuela ama-muggles.' Honestamente pensé que él estaba mas excitado que lo que yo estaba". Se volteo y le frunció el ceño a Hermione. "Luego tenías que aparecer tú para arruinarlo todo. La mejor amiga de Harry Potter, e hija de muggles. Tu sos el sueño de un publicista. Además, realmente no estas calificada para estar aquí, con tu pésimo Francés, con nada más constructivo que obtener ojitos estúpidos de una bonita estrella de Quidditch."

Hermione se paró firmemente. "Primero, dejemos a Phillippe fuera de esto, OK?, Segundo, que te importa lo que diga el artículo, de todas formas? Las personas que importan, saben que estas aquí haciendo el mismo trabajo y obteniendo las mismas calificaciones. Todo el mundo en Hogwarts sabe que estas aquí, al igual que tus padres. Por lo que, que importa si un pequeño mago en El Este de Ogey sabe que Draco Malfoy fue a Francia?".

"A mi padre le importa, quien sabe, y me lo hizo bien claro, que esperan de mí el respaldo a la tradición de la familia Malfoy, desacreditándote y no dejando ninguna duda en la mente de nadie, acerca de quien de los dos estudiantes de Hogwarts es él más brillante y capacitado". Se estremeció al revelar un poco de información. "Esta carta me fue enviada con el diario, léela".

__

Draco: 

_Como debéis suponer, estoy bastante desilusionado por él articulo del Diario el Profeta. Esperaba que hubieras usado tu astucia para forras a esa mugrienta sangre sucia, en volver a Hogwarts en desgracia, antes de que cualquier articulo hablara de su admisión en el programa._

Tendría que haber sabido que tu no ibas a poder cumplir con el pedido más simple. Es mas que tarde ahora. Cualquier tipo de acciones para tratar de liberarte de ella, van a ser calculadas y armadas por mi, por lo que debes abstenerse, desquitarte en contra de ella. Tu única oportunidad ahora es convencer al Ministro de tu superioridad hacia ella, durante el encuentro en París. Los oficiales de mas alto rango, estarán allí, por lo que no me deshonres, niño, o habrán consecuencias.

Tu padre.

Hermione jamas pensó que tal crueldad podía existir entre un padre y su hijo. _Con un padre así, no hay duda de porque se porta como un frío bastardo. _Comenzó a hablar con vacilación "Tu te sientes de la misma manera que él? Vas a hacer lo que él te ordenó en esta carta?" No tenía ni la más remota idea de cual respuesta le respondería. Pero debía saber si él se sentía realmente de aquella forma.

Él comenzó a dar vueltas abruptamente, sorprendiendo a Hermione con el repentino cambio. "Cómo puedo olvidar nuestro pequeño 'arreglo de trabajo'? Si mi padre se entera, no solo que no estoy ayudando para que seas echada de Francia, sino también que te estoy ayudando, me trasformara en un comedor de moco Puffskein1 No, Granger, ya elegí, y ahora tengo que enfrentar las consecuencias".

Ella le hablo firmemente pero sin malicia. "No Malfoy, _nosotros _vamos a tener que enfrentar las consecuencias, y gracias Merlin por eso". Él la miró interrogativamente "Quizá tendremos que asestar a regatear para obligar al otro a mantenerse calmo, pero creo que lo lograremos. No lo entiendes? Los dos tenemos debilidades que el otro puede fortificar. Yo necesito ayuda en mi Francés, y tu sigues luchando con Transformaciones y Aritmancia. Si solo uno de los dos estuviera aquí, nos sentiríamos miserables. Hacemos que el otro trabaje mas duro, y sacamos lo mejor el uno del otro. La única razón del porque estoy teniendo éxito aquí, es solo porque tu me estas sacando todos los obstáculos de mi camino."

Draco sacudió su cabeza resignado. "Pero soy un Malfoy. No tendría que ayudar a ninguna hechicera, menos que menos a una hija de muggles."

"Aquí hay un nuevo flash informativo para ti Malfoy....si me necesitas, así que termínala." Él bufo levemente, pero no pudo contrariar o negar lo que ella le dijo. Le había revelado algo personal y profundo de sí mismo, y ella quería ser reciproca. "Y debes saber, que yo te necesito a ti también. No teniéndote a ti cerca de mí aquel Viernes, me lo aseguro." Pensó que había visto una pequeña de una sonrisa, pero no estaba segura.

Ella se le aproximó suavemente hacia él, insegura en que hacer, forzosa a llegar a él. "Si te das cuenta que vamos a volar por entre estas semanas, y reventar las medias de los Ministros y oficiales aquí en París. Desde ahora en adelante, compararan a todos los alumnos de intercambio, con nosotros, y vamos a vivir en la infamia de ser los malditos mejor estudiantes de Hogwarts que cruzaron las puertas de la Academia de Beauxbatons. Tu padre no va atener ni una excusa de pensar siquiera en las 'consecuencias' porque va a estar muy ocupado escuchando elogios por parte del Ministro, de lo fantástico que estuviste." Desesperadamente quería creerle. Cuando se paró frente a la ventana observando el vasto jardín de la Academia de Beauxbatons, Hermione gentilmente poso su mano sobre el hombro de este. Él miró levemente la mano de esta, pero no la removió. "Malfoy" dijo tranquilamente "Draco....todo va a estar bien." Él la miró por su hombro, cuando ella pronunció su nombre. Luego se volteó nuevamente para observar el hermoso y extenso jardín una vez mas, pero ella podía sentir los músculos de sus hombros relajarse suavemente.

Ella observó su reflejo en el vidrio. Sus largas pestañas protegiendo sus tempestuosos ojos. Luego el movió su mirada fija para colocar la cara de esta sobre la ventana. La observó intensamente, como si memorizara su expresión; luego habló. "Es la primera vez que te escucho decir mi nombre".

Pudo darse cuenta que estaba sonrojada, por la forma en que bajo su cabeza, y se escondió detrás de él, así su reflejo desaparecía. "Si, **coma**, bueno, el otro día estaba pensando, en nuestra presentación con el Ministerio, me escuche a mí diciendo, 'Gracias Ministros. Ahora _Malfoy_ les va a hablar acerca de esto y aquello....' y no sonó bien." Sonrió tímidamente mientras hablaba, y Draco se volteó, esperando remojarse en la dulzura. "Me imaginaba, que sería mejor llamarnos por nuestros nombres, si vamos a presentar un trabajo en conjunto."

"Supongo que tienes razón. Podrían tener la impresión de que no nos llevamos bien." El rostro de Draco esbozo la primera y real sonrisa, en muchos días, y todo su cuerpo de relajó. "Y como se sintió?" Le pregunto, mientras entornaba los ojos, de sus ahora brillantes ojos plateados, lo tormentoso ido.

Ella rozó su nariz, hacia él y le confesó. "Me siento un poco rara, realmente" Pero luego agregó precipitadamente "pero en el buen sentido de la palabra."

Cuando él asintió en entendimiento su cabello rubio le hizo cosquillas en su frente. "Bueno, entonces pienso que debería yo también a empezar a practicar.....Hermione".

Ahora ella estaba sonriendo, y comenzaba a sentirse un poco nerviosa. Su rostro ya no se retorcía sarcásticamente. Era abruptamente recordada de cómo el se veía, cuando su rostro estaba cerca del suyo. Sacar un respiro con un beso. "Escucha, tenemos un sin fin de cosas, para terminar mañana de lo de el museo, por lo que deberíamos ir a la cama ahora". Sonrió burlonamente, y alzó una ceja, a ella como diciéndole "_Oh en serio?" _Su rostro enrojeció brillantemente, y suspiró calmamente. "Ya sabes a lo que me refería, Malfoy."

"Quisiste decir Draco?".

Puso sus manos sobre sus caderas y repitió exageradamente "Ya sabes a lo que me refería, Draco."

Hermione se volteó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Llegó a la perilla y la giró, pero Draco se apuro antes, y abrió la puerta por ella. Ella rió suavemente, y dijo, "Buenas noches Draco".

Mientras ella se iba, él le respondió de buena naturaleza "Buenas noches, Hermione.", y cerró la puerta gentilmente detrás de ella.

Hermione se paro del otro lado de la puerta, tratando de asumir todo. Una sonrisa creció en sus labios sin que esta lo notara.

El ensueño de Hermione fue interrumpido con un click en la puerta principal, y el sonido de la voz de la Profesora McGonagall. "Señorita Granger, estoy sorprendida de ver que se encuentra despierta a estas horas. Vi a usted y al señor Hasley dejar el comedor hace largo rato. Pensé que estaría durmiendo a estas horas." Miro con curiosidad a la extraña expresión en el rostro de Hermione. "Señorita Granger, se encuentra bien?, Porque si lo está me gustaría hablar de algo con usted." La profesora McGonagall no era ciega y se había dado cuenta de la acumulada tensión entre sus dos estudiantes en los pasados días. Había esperado que pasase, pero luego de observar las miradas de desagrado que se habían arrojado durante el viaje al museo; temió que debía intervenir.

Reaccionado por el sombrío tono de voz, Hermione le respondió seriamente. "Profesora, me siento bien. Porque?, Pasa algo en especial?" se acercó a esta y se sentó al lado de McGonagall en el sofá.

"Estoy preocupada acerca de usted y el Señor Malfoy. Parecía como que los dos se estaban llevando bien. Pero note que la tensión entre ustedes dos ha escalado exponencialmente". La arruga en la frente de Hermione enseguida desapareció cuando escucho él porque de la preocupación de Minerva.

Hermione, movió su mano, despreocupadamente, dejando a un lado las ansiedades y preocupaciones de la actual subdirectora. "Oh eso, lo hemos discutido, y todo esta bien ahora." Hermione parecía sincera, y no como si estaba confundiendo a la profesora. "Draco tiene algunas cosas en mente, y necesitamos limpiar el aire un poco, antes."

__

Acaso lo acaba de llamar 'Draco?' McGonagall entornó los ojos, duramente a Hermione, sobre el aro de sus lentes. "No soy engañada fácilmente, Señorita Granger, si este es algún tipo de acto, sabe que yo me daré cuenta."

Hermione se puso en posición aliviada. "Le estoy diciendo la verdad, Profesora. Se acaba de perder una grande discusión entre nosotros dos, en realidad. Pero he aprendido algunas cosas sobre Draco, y el ha aprendido algunas cosas sobre mi, y hemos llegado a entendernos." Su sonrisa era suficiente para la Profesora, para asegurarle que Hermione, no estaba mintiendo.

Continuara....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

1_ de acuerdo con el libro "Fantásticas Criaturas y donde encontrarlas" en la pagina 34 (Edición americana.) Un Puffskein ' es una dócil criatura que no tiene ninguna objeción en ser acariciada o ser tirada. Fácil de cuidar, emite un leve ruido zumbador, cuando esta contenta. De tiempo en tiempo, durante un largo rato, una fina, y rosada lengua emergerá del fondo de el Puffskein y buscara por toda la casa por comida. El Puffskein es un animal carroñero, que se comerá cualquier cosa, desde residuos, hasta arañas, pero tiene una particular preferencia por pegar su lengua a la nariz de los magos y comerse sus mocos.

N/A: Bueno, espero q les haya gustado este capítulo. Es inmensamente largo me llevo 14 hojas!! OH MY GOD! Algo que yo nunca haría en un fic original mío! JOJO!!.

Bueno les quiero comentar que si saben leer fics en ingles pueden leer uno que hice yo que es del genero Harry Potter, un d/hr.

Bueno espero que lo lean todo, y mandenme muuuuuchos review! Espero superar los 50!!!!! Jajajaja!!

Los quiero!!

tot ziens!!!


	5. DoMiNiQuE & LuC

N/A: GRACIAS POR LOS FANTASTICOS REVIEWS!! SÉ LOS AGRADESCO MUCHO!! Y YA LE MANDE LAS FELICITACIONES DE USTEDES A LA AUTORA, Y GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME FELICITAN POR LA TRADUCCION, GRACIAS!.

YA HE PASADO LOS ****50**** REVIEWS!! ESO ES GENIAL!!!

+-+-+-+-+-+-++--++-+--+-++-+-+-+-+-+--+-++-+--+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+--++-+-+-+-+-+--+

****

"Siempre tendremos a París"

Capítulo 5.

"Todavía no puedo creer que te hayas quedado dormido durante la obra. Justo al lado de la profesora Mcgonagall. Y la forma en que esta saltó cuando apoyaste tu cabeza sobre su hombro, como si fuera una suave y cómoda almohada. Bueno, eso no tiene precio, lo que significa mucho viniendo de mí, considerando que tengo muchísima plata como para comprarme lo que se me antoje." Draco se estaba riendo tan fuerte, que pequeñas lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos. Fue impresionante como no comenzó a reírse en su asiento en el Autobús de la Academia. La ultima vez que este se había reído tan fuertemente, fue cuando Longbottom había derramado sobre el una poción Fangus, sobre sí mismo, y su compañero de banca ese día, que para el deleite de Draco, no era otro mas que Weasley. La imagen de Ron enmohecido delante de sus ojos, era uno de los mas preciados recuerdos de Draco, de sus días en Hogwarts. La reciente burrada que había cometido Phillipe, quedaría archivado como un recuerdo para alejar un mal día. _¿Quién hubiera pensado que tan estruendosos ronquidos vendrían de una cincelada nariz?_

Estaban en su camino de regreso, de Valogne, que era un pueblo de magos, similar a Hogsmade, pero con una gran diferencia. Valogne tenía un teatro, por eso una de las visitas que estaba programada, era una visita al pueblo para disfrutar de una de las famosas obras mágicas de Francia. Una larga lista de estudiantes se habían unido al viaje, por lo que el profesor Lumieux, arregló que el autobús de Beauxbatons sirviese como medio de transporte. El Autobús de la Academia, era grande y con mucho espacio. Era más espacioso por dentro, de lo que parecía por fuera. De alguna forma, mas de 100 estudiantes, eran capaces de entrar en este, y que el espacio no se viera restringido. Por el contrario, estudiantes y profesores se caminaban por los pasillos, se desperezaban a lo largo de los asientos, y sé repantingaban sobre la comodidad. El autobús tenía asientos como los que tenía un tren, por lo que la gente se sentaba enfrente en vez de delante del otro.

Sentada junto a Phillippe en los asientos, frente a Draco e Isabel, Hermione tuvo que morder la parte interior de su mejilla, para retenerse de comenzar a reírse junto a Draco. Phillippe estaba tan avergonzado por lo que había sucedido que se encontraba furioso por el constante bromeo de Draco, que Hermione no tuvo corazón para herirle el orgullo aún más. Ella había tratado de tocarlo a Phillipe en la costilla para despertarlo durante la obra, pero sus intentos fueron obra de inutilidad. Había tenido un partido de Quidditch en la mañana, por lo que se debería de haber encontrado muy cansado, y al estar en un teatro oscuro bastantes horas, debió haber sido tentador para sus pesados párpados. Hermione se las había arreglado para mantenerlo despierto, la mayor parte del tiempo; Pero mientras la obra concluía en su dramatico final, se encontro tan engrosada en lo que suscedía en la obra que olvidó todo acerca del pobre Phillippe. El actor actuaba de Luc, un aristocrático, altanero mago, quien había confesado su emotivo adiós a su perecido amor, Dominique, una pobre, hija de Muggles, cuando Phillippe dejó escapar un ronquido bien alto, cayendo cerca de la subdirectora de Hogwarts, chillido de sorpresa. Solo pensar en eso, hizo que esta volteara la cabeza y mirara hacia fuera de la ventana, para esconder la pequeña sonrisa que iba creciendo en sus labios. Pero luego de haber escuchado las continuas risitas de Draco, Hermione se volteó nuevamente para mirar severamente hacia los ojos grises de este, los cuales bailaban con deleite.

"Eso es suficiente Draco!, le podría haber pasado a cualquiera. Phillippe tiene un partido muy importante en dos semanas, y ha estado practicando mas duramente"

Phillippe se encontraba muy cansado para comenzar un argumento con el compañero de escuela de Hermione, por lo que decidió ignorar a Draco. Pero sabía además, que las bromas de Draco, funcionaban mas para que Phillippe se ganara a Hermione. Podría no ser la persona más perceptiva, pero no era ciego, tampoco. Era tan obvio para todos los de Beauxbatons, que un drástico cambio había surgido entre los dos estudiantes de Hogwarts después del paseo al museo de Rosceaux. Las primeras dos semanas en Francia, Hermione y Draco apenas se podían tolerar. Pero después del paseo al museo, los dos se veían demasiado 'íntimos' para el gusto de Phillippe. Habían hasta empezado a llamar el uno al otro por sus primeros nombres. Él había estado investigando un poco, y había escuchado de Isabel, que Draco había recibido una carta misteriosa, la cual había desilusionado a su belleza británica, pero que él se había negado a discutirlo con ella. Unas cuantas noches luego del paseo, mientras estaban caminado, Phillippe le insinuó a Hermione, que Isabel estaba preocupada por la carta que Draco había recibido. Él le había contado que Draco se negaba a discutir las cosas con Isabel, y ella se encontraba preocupada. Hermione sacudió su mano despreocupadamente, y contestó, "Oh eso. Ya me la ha mostrado, y estamos trabajando en eso. Dile a Isabel que no tiene nada de que preocuparse." Al escuchar eso, Phillippe no tuvo mas que otra que preguntarse- - para alguien al cual ella insistía que no eran amigos, Draco había parecido confiarle algo a ella, muy personal. 

Fue ahí cuando Phillippe se dio cuenta, que Draco era mas que una amenaza para ganar los sentimientos de Hermione, de lo que se había imaginado. Él las semanas pasadas, ella había tratado bastantes veces de cortar sus citas de estudio, o pequeñas caminatas, con excusas irrelevantes, pero Phillippe tenía la impresión de que esta quería estar mas cerca de Draco. Él le iba a decir lo que pensaba, lo cual incitaba rotundas negaciones, y ella iba a terminar pasando mas rato con Phillippe, que era lo que él quería de todos modos. Él era mucho más inteligente que lo que Draco había pensado, y había una razón por la cual él era el mago mas buscado en su colegio. Sus talentos no terminaban en el campo de Quidditch; Phillippe, también tenía excelentes instintos en lo que concernía al sexo opuesto.

Sintiendo el creciente enojo de Hermione, a causa de las burlas de Draco, Phillippe aprovechó esta oportunidad para entrelazar los dedos suyos con los de esta. Este simple acto, puso un final a la risa de Draco. Hermione observó nerviosamente a ambos chicos, pero ella no alejó su mano. Phillippe también miró a Draco, con una mirada de triunfo.

Isabel examinaba la escena delante de ella con ojo agudo. Desde la llegada Isabel había tenido la sospecha, de que había algo mas en la 'relación' entre Draco y Hermione de lo que los dos admitían. Ya no se atacaban maliciosamente o acosaban verbalmente al otro, las miradas que se echaban entre sí, eran demasiado fogosas, como para ser clasificadas como de disgusto. Se encontró a ella misma, envidiando a Hermione, simple, libresca, demasiado charlatana Hermione Granger. Cuantas veces Isabel había visto a Draco y Hermione debatir eventos históricos, derechos de los elfos domésticos, o el futuro de la sociedad mágica? Isabel sabía ella podía hacer voltear un sin fin de cabezas cuando pasaba, pero Hermione tenía la habilidad de hacer que la gente la escuche. Incluso los profesores estaban impresionados en la clase, y mostraron su trabajo como excelencia, y modelo a seguir por los demás estudiantes. Ella sabía que Hermione la sentía como solo una cara bonita, y Draco pensaba que ella era una rubia escamosa, pero Isabel era bastante observadora, mas si se trataba de asuntos del corazón.

Luego de que Draco había recibido aquella misteriosa carta, él apenas le decía mas de dos palabras, a pesar de todo el intento de esta por acaparar su atención. Jamás había visto un chico tan amargado y lleno de ira como lo había visto en las ultimas semanas a Draco. Cuando lo vio esta mañana en el paseo al museo, a duras penas pudo reconocerlo. Él estaba riendo y sonriendo y luciendo como si un gran peso haya sido quitado de sus hombros. Todavía se tomaba el tiempo de ir a visitarla, y caminar juntos o hacer alguna tarea de deberes juntos, pero ella sabía que era solo porque ella era Isabel Dupris, hija del ministro de Magia Francés. Draco no sería el primer chico que quería estar con ella solo por su belleza y sus conexiones familiares. Pero ella quería que las cosas fueran diferentes con Draco no como sus ex. Él era inteligente y ambicioso, y ella estaba al tanto del problema que tuvo su familia en su nativa Inglaterra. Al momento en que posó ojos sobre él, supo que valía la pena correr el riesgo. Pero las ultimas semanas, Draco había estado actuando diferente. Él podía tener esa mirada de estar en otro lado en sus ojos, como si estuviera temiendo algo. Cuando le pregunto acerca de eso, él le aseguraba que estaba bien, solo cansado. Muchas amigas suyas, le habían dicho como la mirada de Draco vagaba por donde estaba Hermione, mientras pensaba que esta no lo estaba observando. Isabel había notado esta también, pero se había repetido que lo estaba imaginando. Hasta lo había visto hacer muecas de desagrado unas cuantas veces, cuando Phillippe, ponía su brazo por alrededor de la cintura de Hermione, o la tomaba de la mano, como lo hizo recién. Había estado molestando a Phillippe si piedad durante todo el viaje, por el incidente durante "Luc et Dominique" pero su regocijo se vio alterado abruptamente, el momento en el que la mano de Phillippe rozó a Hermione. Uno no tenía que ser una bruja experta para darse cuenta lo que estaba pasando…

Al menos que tu fueras Hermione. Igualmente algún día ella seria la presidenta de las densas, porque en ese tiempo, Hermione estaba como muchas jóvenes brujas de 16 años: absolutamente y completamente confundida. No lo podía evitar, desde aquella pelea hace dos semanas en el cuarto de Draco, los sentimientos de Hermione hacia Draco habían cambiado. El le había revelado una parte de el que casi nadie conocía, si había alguien. Draco usualmente era tan relajado y calculador, pero aquella noche el había estado emocional y abierto. Cuando ella sintió sus hombros relajarse cuando lo tocó, su pulso se aceleró. Y cuando la llamo por su nombre, Hermione tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que una enorme sonrisa no se le escapara. No había anticipado esto. De hecho, deseaba que nunca hubiese pasado, pero cada vez que sus ojos lo ojeaban, sabía que era ya muy tarde. Quizá era porque había estado separada de sus compañeros durante un mes ya. Por lo que había escuchado que a veces la gente actúa extraño cuando esta en otros países, Pero ella ya se había imaginado, que se volvería adicta al queso, y tampoco a coleccionar miniaturas pequeñas de la torre Eiffel. Esa era la única explicación lógica. Determinó que si se concentraba mas en su trabajo, o pasaba mas tiempo con Phillippe, esta nueva fascinación por Draco, pasaría. Tenía que. _Phillippe es lindo y gracioso, y le gusto yo, por ser yo. Una vez que regresemos a Hogwarts, Puedo poner todos estos disparates sobre Draco, detrás de mi, y volver nuevamente a la rutina con Harry y Ron. _Pero nuevamente miró a Draco mientras este observaba algo por la ventana, fascinado por los colores de los campos en Francia, que pasaban por delante de sus ojos, y todos los pensamientos acerca de Harry, Ron y Hogwarts se desvanecieron.

Draco estaba aliviado cuando el Autobús, finalmente llegó a su destino frente a la Academia. El viaje venía bastante bien, hasta que Phillippe comenzó a "toquetear" a Hermione nuevamente. Y luego estaba la sonrisa que le había dedicado a Draco. Era la misma sonrisa que Potter ponía cuando capturaba la snitch delante de la nariz de Draco. Pero él propósito de esa tarde era mantener la paz entre ellos, no buscar mas razones por las cuales no agradarle sus compañeros Franceses.

Draco estaba todavía sorprendido, que hábilmente Hermione lo había "Engañado" a asistir a esta tortuosa sita doble. Habían estado trabajando en un particular trabajo de Aritmancia bastante difícil unas noches atrás, y la frustración de Draco lentamente iba creciendo, Cuándo Hermione sugirió, "Porque no le preguntamos a Phillippe que nos de una pista, para poder resolver este trabajo? El tuvo esta clase el año pasado, y estoy segura que nos ayudaría si yo simplemente…"

Draco había estado amacandoce en su silla, pero la inclino ruidosamente al escuchar la proposición de Hermione, "De ninguna manera, pienso pedirle ayuda a ese idiota"

Cerrando su libro con un suspiro, Hermione entornó los ojos incrédulos hacia Draco, "Para alguien tan desesperado por que le valla bien en las clases, eres bastante rápido para rechazar ayuda."

"Eso no es verdad. He accedido a que TU me ayudes, o no?" Respondió como algo obvio y luego agrego rápidamente "Y _no _estoy desesperado." 

"Lo que trato de decirte, es que tu irracional desagrado hacia Phillippe, no tiene nada que ver con las clases." Dijo, y comenzó a garabatear en su pedazo de pergamino y agrego "Quizá también te empezaría a agradar, si lo conoces. Es inteligente y gracioso. Y realmente escucha a la gente cuando uno le habla. Y si tu dejaras de ser tan terco, te darías cuenta cuanto en común tienen tu y Phillippe"

Con un dudoso movimiento de cabeza, Draco rió "No tengo absolutamente nada en común con ese cabeza de burbuja cuatro ojos, pobre excusa de mago. Es un poco _demasiado _chillón limpio, para mi gusto. Por lo menos Potter, tiene algo de rompe reglas, que lo detiene de convertirse en un cubo humano de azúcar." Hermione alzo las cejas, Draco acababa de darle un cumplido a Harry, uno vago, y un poco retorcido, pero era un cumplido después de todo. "La forma en que los profesores hablan de Hasley, crees que pueda caminar sobre el agua, sin usar magia. Parece demasiado perfecto para ser real. Nadie es taaan bueno."

"Pero claro que no es perfecto, pero es bastante genial, y no es justo de tu parte, que siempre lo condenes a rebajarlo, cuando no sabes ni una cosa acerca de él. Los dos son jugadores de Quidditch excelentes, y los dos pertenecen a familias de hace muchos años en la magia, y los dos piensan que Isabel Durpis es encantadora." Fallo en esconder su desagrado. "Aunque el ultimo punto va mas allá de cualquier explicación lógica para mi."

Con una orgullosa satisfacción, Draco cruzó sus brazos, por delante de su pecho, y comento "Ahora quien es la que esta condenando? Para alguien que salta rápido por la defensa de Hasley, eres bastante mala por juzgar a una chica de la cual no te haz tomado el tiempo ni de hablar." La bromeó "Y dale que sigues diciendo que yo nunca digo nada agradable sobre Phillippe, pero todo eso mientras tu haces feos comentarios sobre Isabel detrás de su espalda. Por lo menos yo tengo la decencia de insultarlo en la cara." Y luego agrego como algo mas "No como si el fuera lo suficientemente inteligente, como para captar sarcasmo, cuando lo escucha. Pero por lo menos yo no soy tan malicioso como tú." Comenzó a reírse, mientras las mejillas de Hermione se teñían un color rosa, de frustración.

"No soy _maliciosa_!" Hermione negó rotundamente. "Ella empezó a hacer comentarios desagradables, detrás de mí sobre mi cabello y mi acento. Siempre te la agarras con Phillippe antes, El nunca trataría de tentarte a comenzar un argumento. Ese no es su estilo. Es demasiado dulce." Se sentía obligada a defender a Phillippe, ya que este no estaba allí para hacerlo. Cuando la traviesa sonrisa de Hermione, encontró lugar en sus labios nuevamente. "De hecho, estoy segura que no puedes aguantarte una tarde sin molestarlo acerca de algo."

"Eso es una apuesta?"

" Apuesta tu fina y elitista trasero de que lo es!" Ella miro fríamente en sus ojos color grises sin pestañear ni una vez. "Eso si tu eres lo bastante hombre como para aceptar." Sabía que lo había hecho entrar cuando lo vio arquear una ceja. Una sonrisita juguetona se asomó en sus labios.

El se recostó sobre la mesa, frente a ella, acercandoce, un excitante sentimiento corriendo por sus venas. Su audacia, lo acerco a ella como el oro a un imán, su flamenquería era irresistible. "Ohm, con fuerza Granger, con fuerza." 

Antes que se dirigieran hacia el salón principal el domingo en la mañana, Draco se aseguró que serían solo los cuatro en su pequeño grupo. "No quiero ninguno de los "lacayos" de Hasley saliendo con nosotros todo el día" dijo con brusquedad. Hermione asumió que Draco estaba hablando del grupito de amigos de Phillippe. Mientras Draco prefería estar rodeado de amigos mas grandotes y corpulentos que el, Phillippe, escogía amigos que eran mas pequeños que el. Pero igualmente de devotos como Crabbe y Goyle eran con Draco. "No sirven para ningún otro propósito que inflar su ya inflado a punto de explotar ego." Hermione trato fuertemente de detener su risa, pero la ironía la tomo por completo. Draco falló en ver algo gracioso. "Que?" 

"Nada. Acabas de mencionar algo que tienes en común con Phillippe." Trató de responder neutramente pero su sonrisa ya era notoria.

Al principio Draco pareció no haber entendido lo que esta decía, pero luego lo captó "Mis amigos son _completamente _diferentes a esos chiquitos, sin cabeza fans que andan con el todo el tiempo."

Hermione parecía estar pensando nuevamente la situación, asintiendo, y respondió en un tono bastante serio. "Tienes razón Draco, Crabbe y Goyle son diferentes. No son muy chiquitos, no?" Comenzó a reírse, y pasó rápidamente por la puerta cerrándola detrás de ella, antes de que este pudiera responder. Draco sacudió la cabeza resignado, al golpearse la cabeza con la puerta.

++--+-+-+-+-+-+-++--+-+-+-++--+-++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-++-

Por eso aquel Sábado, Draco pasó todo su día con Isabel, Hermione y Phillippe. Y los cuatro corveteando alrededor del pueblo, tratando de portarse lo mejor posible. Compraron en las librerías, visitaron todos los lugares que tenían que ver con el Quidditch, comieron bizcochos, y tomaron café en una cafetería pequeñina y muy mona. Fue la tarde mas larga de la vida de Draco, y eso incluyendo la vez que su padre lo hizo desyerbar el jardín sin magia como medio de ayuda, como un castigo, por haberlo avergonzado en una fiesta.

Hermione e Isabel tenían muy poco en común. Isabel era una "Sangre azul", quien usaba las cosas mas finas que los galeones podían usar, túnicas caras, vacaciones extravagantes, cenas de sociedad, y ricos novios. Hermione estaba mas interesada en los libros que en la moda, terca, muy inteligente, incomoda en multitudes, y incomoda también con su tardío florecimiento de belleza, a pesar de sus cosas contra la otra, Isabel y Hermione se las arreglaban para tener una agradable conversación, y poner a un lado los juicios que tenía una de la otra. Pero por la otra mano, una amistad entre Draco y Phillippe, parecía inevitable. En papel. En la realidad, sin embargo pasaban todo el tiempo, tratando de mostrar su superioridad uno del otro. Cuándo Draco dijo que tenia una Ultra saeta de fuego, Phillippe dijo que tenía una Ultra Zoom Saeta de fuego. Cuando Phillippe dijo que el era la cuarta generación en una familia de sangres pura, Draco tuvo que anunciar que él era la sexta generación de una de las mas finas y acaudaladas familias en Inglaterra. Lo que había empezado como una armoniosa salida, termino siendo una continua muestra de quien era mejor que quien, como las que Hermione nunca había visto. Heredando la diplomacia de su padre, Isabel intervino, sugiriendo que se separaran para cenar, por lo que Hermione quedo completamente agradecida. Phillippe arrastro a Hermione nuevamente dentro del negocio de Quidditch, e hizo que llegaran tarde a la obra, que eso fue el porque de que tuvo que terminar sentado al lado de Mcgonagall. Aunque Draco había estado portandoce lo mejor que pudo durante todo ese día, el incidente del ronquido era demasiado como para no reírse. Hermione estaba sorprendida que le tomo tanto tiempo reventar. Estaba bastante impresionada. 

Ahora que se encontraban en el autobús, camino a Beauxbatons, Draco tenía que cavilar acerca de los eventos sucedidos en el día y terminó con una conclusión sobre Phillippe. Luego de pasar todo el día con el otro chico, Draco decidió que ya no quería hechizar a Phillippe con solo verlo, ahora quería reventar la perfecta y cincelada nariz de Phillippe con sus propias manos, y luego romper ambos brazos de este, por lo que usar una escoba voladora quedaría fuera de pregunta. Draco no se había dado cuenta que estaba sonriendo hasta que Isabel le pregunto. "Draco porque tienes una sonrisa taan grande? Sigues pensando acerca de nuestra caminata de la otra noche?" Draco la tomo por los hombros, contento de notar la desaprovante mirada de Hermione, y se inclinó un poco para besar suavemente a Isabel en la frente. Isabel comenzó a charlatanear acerca de la diversión que había tenido en el día, y Draco continuaba sonriendo, pero sus pensamientos no estaban llenos de flores y romance, sino que de huesos rotos, y labios hinchados. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Era bastante tarde cuando regresaron a la escuela, pero Phillippe insistió en acompañar a Hermione hasta la puerta, como un debido caballero. Esto esencialmente daba como conclusión que Draco debía de portarse así de bien con Isabel. Con una mirada de despedida, Draco luciendo un poco desesperado, cuando Phillippe deslizó su fuerte brazo alrededor de la angosta cintura de Hermione, se fue con Isabel, mientras esta entrelazaba su mano con la de ella, y lo dirigía en dirección contraria.

Luego de un rápido y distraído beso de buenas noches a Isabel, Draco propuso su saludo de despedida, y se dirigió corriendo hacia la torre VIP, para alejar a Phillippe de la compañía de Hermione. Pero cuando entró a la torre no vio ningún rastro de el chico Francés. Espió a Hermione por entre las puertas Francesas, que daban hacia la terraza; ella se encontraba sola. Reflexivamente, emprendió hacia la puerta. No había pasado mucho tiempo solo con ella en bastante tiempo. Se sentía raro. Habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos la semana pasada, que el no se dio cuenta cuanto valoraba sus tardes de estudio, hasta que tuvo que compartirla con otros por todo el maldito día. Giró la perilla suavemente, para no hacer ningún ruido.

En el momento que el entró en la terraza, una ola de una dulce y deliciosa fragancia, lo recibió. Las flores encantadas, siempre olían más dulces durante la noche. Hermione estaba sentada en una de las bancas con su espalda hacia la puerta, mirando hacia las estrellas, y por alguna extraña razón, Draco no quería molestarla. Cuando Draco se acercó por detrás, dio un paso mas, lentamente. Finalmente se encontraba tan cerca, que podía alcanzar su suave cabello y acariciarlo y empezar a enrollarlo en sus dedos. Hermione seguía sentada como una gárgola, Pero el se detuvo cuando su voz quebró la tranquila noche.

"Estoy sorprendida que Isabel, te haya dejado salirte tan rápido. Debe haber sido una rápida noche".

"Cómo supiste que era yo?" Preguntó. Todavía parado detrás de ella.

"Pude sentir tu colonia en el momento que entraste. Es mas picante que cualquiera de las flores aquí afuera." Seguía mirando en dirección hacia el cielo, pero podía sentir como él la miraba con la luz de la luna. Hablar sobre temas referentes al colegio, siempre hacia calmar sus nervios. "Creo que debe haber un tipo de encantamiento de aroma, sobre este cuarto. Los aromes son más fuertes cuando el sol se esconde. Quizá un hechizo de Fragancia, o un hechizo de Aroma." Durante su pequeña recitación, Draco se dirigió frente a ella. Él le indicó con la mano, para que ella se corriera un poco, así el podía sentarse a su lado, y ella accedió. Draco se sentó a su lado con un suspiro, luego se unió a ella mirando a las estrellas, como buscando las respuestas mas profundas a la vida. Ninguno de los dos habló, prefiriendo la comodidad del silencio.

Las ultimas semanas habían sido tan exitosas, Hermione pensó. Se había llevado tan bien con Draco, Parecía como que habían sido amigos desde hace años. Algunas veces se sentía igualmente de cómoda con él como cuando esta con Harry Y Ron, pero obviamente no iba a compartir aquellos sentimientos con nadie. En algún lugar, durante el camino, habían hecho un trato de no nombrar ni a Lucious ni Harry ni Ron, o nadie mas que los hiciera recordar a alguno de la vida que llevan y que regresarán en algunas pocas semanas. Hermione sabía que Draco había recibido bastantes mas cartas de su padre, que lo hacían ponerse irritable y quieto cuando Middas hacía una aparición. Pero él paró de agarrársela con ella, por lo que esta se encontraba agradecida. Hermione también mandaba, y recibía cartas de Harry y co. Con continua regularidad, y dejando a un lado los feos comentarios acerca de Pigwidgeon, Draco había también cesado de hablar mal de Harry y Ron. Para mantener la paz, trataron de resolver y dejar las diferencias a un lado, y descubrieron que tener la compañía del otro no era tan malo como pensaban.

Habían momentos, como este en la terraza, que Hermione quería nada mas que ser recordada que del hecho que ella era una Hija de Muggles Gryffindor, y el era un Odiador de Sangre sucia Slytherin. El aumento del aroma de las flores, la imagen perfecta, cielo romántico, su brazo gentilmente acercandoce suavemente a ella, eran todos recordatorios de las complicaciones que Hermione no quería considerar. Y se daba cuenta mas cada vez que estaban solos. Su rostro y sus palmas, se ponían mas calientes y mas calientes, y sus pies se volvían como pequeños. Luego su estomago comenzaba a sentir unas cosquillas, hasta que sentía que todas las mariposas del jardín se habían anidado en su estomago. No tenía ni la menor idea si Draco sentía lo mismo, o sea algo fuera de lo normal en momentos como este, o si incluso notaba una conducta rara por parte de Hermione, pero no se le escapaba a ella notar que cada vez que mencionaba o pensaba en alguien que perteneciera a Hogwarts, el pensamiento de "Que pasaría si…" se le aparecía en su ya confusa mente. Esta vez fue Draco.

"Que paso con el príncipe azul? Acaso la lechuza de Potter, bajó en picada y le pegó hasta que al final hasta que se despegó a si mismo de tu cadera?" Draco caminó hacia una de las paredes mas bajas para así poder tener una mejor vista de todo el paisaje. "Potter siempre tiene el camino de arruinar la diversión de otras personas." 

Ahora que Draco se había ido hacia la otra punta de la terraza,el pulso de Hermione fue bajando de a poco, hasta sentirse claro. "Phillippe se fue hace unos momentos atrás que tu llegaras. Dijo que tenía practica de Quidditch bastante temprano." Dijo bajando su voz. "Pero creo que quería evitar cualquier tipo de bromas departe tuyo." 

Cuando Draco miró por su hombro a Hermione, vio sus labios arqueandoce en una sonrisa. "Puedes agradecerme luego."

"Tu debes agradecerme a mi, por asegurarte que Phillippe no te hechice por todo esos chistes sobre él, después de lo que le paso durante la obra." Ella argumentó en contra, observándolo duramente a el, "Lo convencí de que hechizándote no haría nada bien, que iba a avivar los problemas mucho mas."

Draco se volteó para enfrentarla, pero luego se reposó sobre la pared, descansando sus manos sobre esta, "Debes admitir que todo eso del ronquido fue _bastante _gracioso."

Una pequeña risa se escapó de los labios de Hermione, y trató de taparla con sus manos, pero no sirvió de nada. Pronto se encontró riendo en compañía de Draco. " OK, si tuvo un grado de diversión" Admitió. "Pero luego de toda la conmoción por aquello, no presté atención a como terminó la obra. Estaba tan cerca del final, y entre las risas y los feos comentarios, hechos por ti, nunca escuche lo que el actor dijo."

"Esa obra es una de las favoritas de mi Madre. Ella solía llevarme todo el tiempo que la daban en Londres." Hermione lo miro expectativamente, escuchándolo. Él espiró profundamente, "Dominique fue envenenada por la viciosa madre de Luc, Porque Dominique era solo una pobre Muggle, y la madre temía que Dominique alejara a Luc del mundo mágico. Por lo que la madre envenenó a la chica, y ella restaba en sus brazos muriendo, él lloró, y la besó y toda esas cosas. Y luego el le dijo a ella, y esta es una de las frases mas famosas de la obra mágica, 'Je peux être sorcier, mais je n'ai jamais su que vraie magie était jusqu'à ce que je suis tombé dans l'amour avec vous,' que vagamente traducido sería, "Puedo ser un mago, pero nunca supe lo que la magia realmente significaba, hasta que me enamoré de ti." Mientras el hablaba, Draco observó a Hermione con una firme mirada, dejando que las palabras corrieran con la suave noche. Ella se levantó de la banca y se acercó hacia él, cerrando la distancia que había entre los dos, por lo que este podía ver sus ojos brillando con la luz de la luna. Sacudió la cabeza como queriendo liberarse de algunos pensamientos, y continuó con su resumen. "Dominique lo besó suavemente en los labios, y muere en sus brazos. Fin".

"Eso fue realmente hermoso." Hermione susurró. "Su amor importaba mas que todo." 

Draco dio un paso atrás, bastante nervioso, "Si, claro, pero el diálogo parece un poco cursi, pero creo que suena mejor en Francés. Pero de nuevo, los ingredientes para una poción, quedarían mejor también si la lees en Francés."

Hermione sacudió su cabeza un poquito, como tratando de alejar pensamientos no deseados acerca de Draco, "Ha sido un día bastante largo. Que te parece si lo llamamos nada mas noche?" Sugirió. "Debemos levantarnos bastante temprano mañana. Y tenemos que realmente comenzar a preparar nuestras presentaciones en París. Puedes creer que solo nos faltan 2 semanas?"

El retrocedió hacia el día en que se encontraban en la oficina de la profesora Mcgonagall, cuando se enteró de que Hermione iba a ser la que iría al plan de intercambio con él. En ese tiempo, el se había imaginado las peores ocho semanas de su vida. Pero ahora, el pensamiento de que Draco solo estaría cuatro semanas mas con Hermione en Francia, le causaba un pequeño dolor alrededor de su cuerpo, el cual no podía negarlo y alejarlo, haga lo que haga. De pronto, cuatro semanas, ya no le parecieron algo nada lejos.

Continuará….

_*_*_*_**_*_*__*_*_*_*_*_**__**_*__*_*_*_*_**_*_*__*_**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

N/A: LAMENTOOO HABERME DEMORADO TANTO!! PERO TENGO MILLONES DE COSAS, Y NO VOY A PODER SUBIR LOS CAPITULOS MUY SEGUIDO, HASTA QUE TERMINE LOS DE CCS, PERO EL PROXIMO ESPERO PODER SUBIRLO A FINALES DE MARZO POR AHÍ ( LES PIDO POR FAVOR QUE ME TENGAN PACIENCIA, ESCRIBIR FICS NO ES LO UNOICO QUE HAGO DE MI VIDA!)

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO Y LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO!!. ME ALEGRO DE LOS QUE PUDIERON CONSEGUIR SU LIBRO DE HARRY POTTER, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN TANTO COMO YO LO DISFRUTE!! MUCHAS GRAXIAS A TOOODOS!!!

AHHH Y SI QUIEREN MIENTRAS ESPERAN QUE SUBA EL SIGUIENTE CAP, PUEDEN LEER LOS OTROS FICS, MIOS, ESO SI SI LES GUSTA CCS!

UN BESO!!!!

PS: APARTE MI VIDA ESTA OCUPADA, CON MIS AMIGAS, Y MI NOVIO…TENGO MILLONES DE COSAS!


	6. PrEsEnTaCiOnEs

N/A: gracias gente por la cantidad de reviews, y me disculpo sinceramente pq la verdad no he tenido tiempo para continuar con este fics… no tuve tiempo para continuar con ningún fic! Toy a full con el cole, me come todo el tiempo, y como ahora son las winter vacation, me he tomado un tiempito cada día para escribir… MUCHAS GRACIAS POR VALORAR MI TRABAJO, y seguir leyendo esta hermosa historia. ¡Feliz Navidad! Y ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

* * *

Capitulo 6

Hermione se levanto la mañana del jueves, porque las maripositas en su estomago no se quedaban quietas. Todos irían a Paris aquella mañana para visitar lugares Muggle y Mágicos significativos en la historia, y para la gente, durante los siguientes próximos dos días, y pasarían la noche en el fino Hotel Sorciere. Su presentación delante de los ministros franceses y británicos, era el último punto en su agenda para la reunión del sábado, que seria continuada por una gran cena. Luego que Hermione chequeo doblemente su bolso para dormir, para asegurarse que había empacado todo lo necesario, Hedwig aprecio volando por la ventanilla.

_Hermione, _

_Espero que Hedwig te haya encontrado antes de que te dirijas a Paris. Quería desearte buena suerte para este Sábado, pero se que no la necesitaras. Desde que el papá de Ron fue ascendido a Ministro de Magia, estará allí también, el sábado. Solo piensa esto, solo dos semanas más antes que vuelvas a Hogwarts y solo dos semanas más de Draco Malfoy. Crookshanks te extraña al igual que todos nosotros._

_Nos vemos pronto,_

_Harry._

Seis semanas atrás, Hermione hubiera re leído la ultima oración de Harry una y otra vez, buscando intenciones ocultas o algunas declaraciones faltantes. Pero no el día de hoy. Los ojos de Hermione no abandonaban la frase de "solo dos semanas más de Draco Malfoy" sin embargo.

Hermione no podía dejar de preocuparse por el. Para ella impresionar a los ministros era solo una muy buena nota en su ya excelente reporte, pero para Draco todo significaba mucho mas. Draco había enfrentado la decisión de su padre de mandar a Hermione avergonzada a Hogwarts. La única forma de salvarse de dios no sabe el castigo de su padre, era dejar boquiabiertos a los ministros. Aquella semana este se había pasado casi todo el día estudiando, preparando lo que decir, y revisando sus ya sacados apuntes. El trabajaba tanto, que le pareció incluso a Hermione, que este necesitaba un poco de relax. Pero cuando este la ojeaba a ella con ojos de tormenta, Hermione sabia que este necesitaba mantenerse ocupado para no pensar en su padre.

Parte de ella temía que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad de cómo eran antes de Beauxbatons, cuando regresaran a Hogwarts. Actuaria el de la misma manera con ella como lo hace aquí? O era su pequeña y rara amistad temporaria? Mucho mas importante seguiría ella sintiendo un temblor cada vez que este fijaba su vista en ella? No estaba segura de si quería que aquel sentimiento desapareciera por completo o permaneciera. Su lado sensitivo asumió que todo lo que esta estaba sintiendo por Draco Malfoy, era por las circunstancias en que se encontraban los dos, y por lo cual, no real. Pero no podía negar que si extrañaría sus tardes de estudio, y el calido sentimiento que sentía esta cuando Draco estaba cerca.

Su mente estaba ocupada de pensamientos acerca de Draco, que Hermione, que no se dio cuenta que estaba dibujando sobre el nombre de este, en el papiro que se encontraba a su lado. Un pequeño golpecito en la puerta la despertó de sus sueños. Apoyo la carta sobre la mesa, coloco a Hedwig sobre su mano y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando se dirigía a abrirla, la puerta se abrió obligándola a retroceder.

La cabellera dorada y rostro pálido de Draco se asomaron por la puerta tan rápido que su cabeza casi se golpea con la suya. "Oh lo siento Hermione" balbuceo. "Golpee unas cuantas veces pero no me contesto nadie. La profesora McGonagall pensó que quizás te habías dormido otra vez, y me mando para que controlara que aquello no sucediera"

"Oh esta bien" le dijo, frotándose el cuello. "Nada mejor que un shock a mi sistema para hacer que la adrenalina corra en la mañana" Luego de recuperar el aliento luego del susto que Draco le había ocasionado, Hermione recupero el sentido y dio un paso hacia atrás, permitiéndolo pasar. Sonrió suavemente y lo recibió "Pasa". Pero en seguida lo lamento, porque cuando Draco entro en su habitación en seguida la habilidad de esta para hablar desapareció por completo. Como aquel día estarían visitando el Paris Muggle, decidieron vestirse en ropa Muggle, habían decidido vestirse con ropa muggle, y cambiarse a sus túnicas solo cuando se dirigieran al Paris mágica, para su paseo al Musee Du Louvre. Su apariencia, agregándole los tiernos pensamientos de ella hacia el, transformo a Hermione en una completa gelatina. Todo tipo de esperanzas de que Draco no haya notado la incomodidad rápidamente desaparecieron cuando Draco la miro a los ojos preocupadamente "Te encuentras bien? Te ves roja" _Mierda!_. Hermione dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su cama para cerrar la valija y poner sus manos a hacer algo mientras recuperaba el oxigeno en su cuerpo. _Se había visto siempre tan lindo? _Respiro profundamente y dio media vuelta para enfrentar al alto, innegablemente mago atractivo que estaba hora parado exactamente al lado de su cama, ansiedad se veía escrita en su cara " Estoy bien" le aseguro. "Estaba un poco sorprendida, pero ya paso, estoy bien gracias." Sus ojos rodearon todo el cuerpo de este, desde su polera de cuello tortuga color gris de lana fina que le quedaba muy bien y resaltaba su muy perfecta naturalmente figura que mostraba sus musculosos brazos. Siempre había visto a Malfoy en túnicas de colegio, nunca había podido realmente apreciar cuanto este había cambiado durante los años, de un flacucho cara puntiaguda insoportable mocoso, a un bien formado, cuerpo envidiable, inteligente joven. Mientras sus ojos se movían hacia abajo para apreciar como los jeans de Draco parecían mágicamente diseñados para encajar exactamente en Draco. Sentía su rostro volverse mas y mas rosa, con cada respiro, que decidió que el estudio del cuerpo de Draco debía ser pospuesto.

Draco no era tan despistado. Los cachetes color rosa, la colorada expresión y la rápida explicación, la inconsciente forma en que esta mordía su labio, mientras sus ojos se movían por alrededor de este… aunque si lo quisiese o no Hermione lo estaba ojeando. Era una oportunidad genial. "Que piensas?" le pregunto casualmente, moviendo los brazos así Hermione podía tener una mejor vista. "Pasaría como un muggle? Eso fue lo que me dijo mi estilista personal en Madame Malkin que ningún muggle deja nunca de usar jeans, están atados a ellos". Le flasheo su mejor sonrisa para adherir a todo esto.

Tomo unos cuantos momentos embarazosos, pero Hermione finalmente recupero el habla. Tratando de actuar como si no le afectara, le contesto " Te ves bien. No vas a salir de lo común. He visto un millón de chicos muggles vestidos así como tu." Pero debía admitirlo que a ninguno le quedaba tan bien como a Draco. Cual era el problema con ella? Se estaba poniendo toda estupidita por Draco Malfoy. Finalmente supo lo que era estar en la cabeza de Lavander Brown, y estaba disgustada por la falta de autocontrol. Con una mental patada en la cola, recogió su bolso de la cama. "Porque no vamos llendo?

Dijiste que McGonagall nos esta esperando"

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero con su mano toco su brazo. "Hey, déjame llevar eso a mi" se ofreció, aliviándola a ella de su maleta, y llevándola el. Su mano rozo con la de ella cuando tomo la manija de la maleta, pero ninguno la saco por un largo momento. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de este, pero en seguida el miro hacia otro lado, el rose de sus manos hizo que los dos adquieran un color rosa en su rostro. Hizo un ruido con la garganta, el, rápidamente y un movimiento de ojos hacia la puerta "Nos vamos?".

La profesora Mcgonagall se encontraba de hacia rato esperándolos en el comedor, cuando Hermione entro con Draco. Se encontraba hablando con el profesor Lemieux, quien se dirigía al viaje junto a ellos, para dar los últimos toques para el sábado, y encontrarse con los alumnos de Beauxbatons que habían cambiado el lugar con Draco y Hermione en Hogwarts. Otra sorpresa la esperaba a Hermione en la sala V.I.P- Phillippe. Apenas había registrado la presencia de este cuando entro al comedor, hasta que le dio un gran abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. "Oh Hermione, he mucho esperado, ser capaz de poder ir contigo a Paris. Hay tantos lugares en Abeille Ruelle, que deseo mostrarte. Tendremos un maravilloso día juntos."

De alguna manera Hermione pudo liberarse del brazo fuerte de Phillippe. "Esta bien Phillippe realmente lo entendí. Tienes un importante partido el sábado en la tarde. Y todos aquellos cazadores de estrellas estarán aquel día para verte. Solo juega bien, y captura la snitch ok?" le sonrió, secretamente agradecida que no los acompañaría en el viaje. Draco solamente se ponía tenso y más tenso cada vez que el sábado se acercaba, y Hermione no quería hacer de escudo humano nuevamente. "Además, Con todo lo que la profesora McGonagall ha empacado para la presentación del sábado, creo que no tendré ni tiempo de divertirme un rato."

El se le acerco nuevamente y le dio un beso más grande y un abrazo mayor aun. Draco giro sus ojos, pero la profesora McGonagall hablo antes de que Draco comenzara a criticar las acciones cariñosas de Phillippe. Con un tono impaciente y determinado, le dijo, "Vamos ya señor Hasley. La señorita Granger estará ausente por unos pocos días. Estoy segura que encontrara alguna manera de arreglárselas sin ella hasta que regrese. No es el fin del mundo."

Finalmente Phillippe libero a Hermione completamente, y ella lo acompaño hacia la puerta. Le dio un beso final sobre su frente y le susurro suavemente "Buena suerte, Hermione. Te estaré esperando cuando regreses" Cuando lo observaba caminar por el pasillo, Hermione se sintió un poco confundida. Sabia que a el le gustaba ella, pero por mas que trataba no se le podía escapar que sus sentimientos por Phillippe Hasley eran puramente platónico. Su tocar no le enviaba temblores por toda la espalda, sus ojos no hacían que su corazón comenzara a latir sin cesar. No tenían química juntos para nada, aunque este intentara de todo para demostrarle lo contrario.

Hermione odiaba viajar vía polvos Flu. Parecía que nunca lo lograría hacer con un poco de gracia. Siempre salía arrojada de la chimenea y su cabello hecho un desastre y lleno de cenizas, por lo que se ofreció a ir primera. Decidió que había sufrido demasiada vergüenza delante de Draco Malfoy para todo un día. Hermione, Draco y la profesora McGonagall viajarían con flu hacia una panadería mágica en las afueras del territorio muggle. Desde allí se dirigirían hacia un lugar famoso de los muggles: La Sorbonne, El Campo de Ulises, y el Musee du Louvre. Hermione estaba muy excitada por el último, porque era un muy conocido edificio más un famoso museo mágico. Obviamente que la parte mágica estaba protegida contra muggles, pero habían unos cuantos pisos, llenos de pinturas, fotos, y esculturas hechas por famosos magos y hechiceras. Hermione había estado ansiosa por visitar aquel lugar mucho mas que nada desde que la profesora McGonagall les había informado acerca de su itinerario. Se sintió como Ron en su primer viaje a Honeydukes, como una niña con su dulce preferido.

Podía sentir que se estaba acercando hacia el final del viaje, mientras se encontraba temblando por las redes flu. Podía ya sentir el aroma a tortas y pan recién hecho de la panadería. Sorpresivamente apareció en la chimenea con sus pies firmemente pisando el suelo, y solo una pequeña pelusa en su cabello. Salio de adentro de la chimenea, estirando su falda y retirando cualquier tipo de mugre sobre su sweater color canela. Comenzó a ojear la pequeña pero calida tienda mientras esperaba por Draco y la profesora. Draco salio de la chimenea segundo, tal cual Hermione se había imaginado, salio de la chimenea sin perder el ritmo, como si solo estaría dando una vueltita alrededor de un parque en vez de estar viajando millas y millas por alrededor de una cantidad de chimeneas. Sin embargo era demasiado alto para el marco de la chimenea, por lo que al salir de esta se le despeino todo su cabello. Ella sonrió, era humanizante verlo a el sin embargo cada vez menos perfecto. Señalo hacia el cabello de este, "eh, tienes algo en tu cabello".

El se encontraba hundido bajo la cantidad de aromas dulces rodeándolos como una frazada por lo que no le presto atención. Pero la vio señalando hacia el, y se percato que había dicho algo "Que?"

Ella se acerco a el, una suave sonrisa asomándose en sus labios. "Tienes algo en el cabello. Debes de haber rozado con el borde de la chimenea, porque también te has despeinado cuando saliste".

"Oh gracias" le contesto y paso sus delicados dedos por sobre su cabello peinándolo a este. "Ahora?"

Hermione sacudió la cabeza. "Aquí acércate", le sugirió. Inclino la cabeza un poco, así esta podía llegar a ella. Su mano tembló un poco cuando llego al cabello de el para sacarle aquella pelusa que le despeino su cabello. Siempre se había preguntado si su cabello seria tan suave como parecia ser. Mientras deslizaba sus dedos por sobre el cabello de este, asegurándose se peinarlo correctamente y sacándole aquella molesta pelusa, estaba fascinada por lo suave que realmente era. Le recordaba a la tela satinada del vestido de novia de su mamá. Su madre se lo había mostrado por primera vez cuando ella era una niña pequeña. Deseaba siempre envolverse entre la tela de aquel vestido, pero obviamente su madre no la dejaba. En vez le prometió a Hermione que la dejaría usarlo en su propia boda. Pero una que otra vez, Hermione subía al ático de la familia y sacaba el vestido, cautivada por como se sentía sobre la piel. El cabello de Draco se sentía tal cual. Hermione despertó de sus pensamientos como sintiendo la respiración de este sobre su cuello. Se le había acercado tanto que se encontraban centímetros lejos uno del otro.

"Se fue?" Le pregunto, su vos mas baja que lo común, lejos del chillido de tiburón filoso que era la lengua de Draco Malfoy, por muuuuchos años.

Se alejo unos pasos, queriendo poner alguna distancia entre ellos. "Si se fue todo. Ni puedes darte cuenta que alguna vez hubo algo allí"

Un fuerte "Ahhhhh!" llevo toda su atención a la chimenea. La profesora McGonagall había recién llegado y estaba saliendo de la chimenea, respirando fuertemente. "Me había olvidado lo delicioso que LaCouture de Boulangerie huele en las mañanas". Estaba sonriendo tan ampliamente que sus alumnos jamás la habían visto tan feliz. "Señor Malfoy, que le parece si nos va a comprar unos croissants de mermelada y queso antes de enfrentar el mundo muggle, se que puedo necesitar un poco de azúcar".

No se movió inmediatamente, como si sus pies estuvieran pegados al piso. Finalmente deslizo sus dedos por su cabello por última vez, y se dirigió hacia la cantina, ojeando todos los pastelitos en su camino. McGonagall miraba a los dos estudiantes con un ojo sabio, pero sus labios se mantenían cerrados.

Pasaron toda la tarde del martes en La Sorbonne, porque la profesora tenía un viejo amigo de Hogwarts, Lionel Marriwether, que se había casado con una muggle y ahora enseñaba en una famosa universidad Francesa. McGonagall había arreglado con Marriwether para que los dos estudiantes asistieran a una de sus clases de Literatura. McGonagall sonrió y Hermione también cuando con una guiñada les anuncio que estarían discutiendo los roles que envolvieron a los magos durante en la ficción desde la época medieval hasta ahora. Hermione pensaba que no era una coincidencia que Sr. Marriwheter hubiese elegido aquella tema justo aquel día.

El Sr. Marriwheter era un amoroso caballero. Luego de la lectura les mostró todo el campús de la Universidad, luego los llevo a su lugar de almuerzo preferido en el Campo Ulises. Hermione estaba sorprendida acerca del entusiasmo de Draco por aprender cuentos Muggles y folklore por el Sr. Marrywether. Por razonas obvias, Draco jamás había aprendido mucha de las historias que Hermione aprendió durante su crecimiento. Por lo que para Draco eran nuevas, y le pidió al señor Marrywether que le cuente todas las historias que la lectura contenía algunas como Hansel y Gretel, El zapatero y los rayos de luz, La bella durmiente, etc. Era refrescante ver con cuanta emoción un joven mago de 16 años disfrutaba de aquel cuento que escucharía un pequeño niño de 4 años muggle, completamente entregado a la historia.

Sin embargo, Draco hizo a todos reír, cuando anuncio que la reina bruja de Blanca Nieves era de Gryffindor. Realmente parecia sorprendido por la risa de todos y les explico "No solo fue pasada de inteligencia por una pequeña niña muggle y sus amiguitos enanos, sino que también le creyó al tipo este cuando le dijo que había matado a Blanca Nieves. La reina era muy fácil de engañar. Un verdadero Slytherin nunca le daría un trabajo tan importante a un hombre, que probablemente limpia sus dientes con lo mismo que limpia sus zapatos. Una ceguera así es típica de un Gryffindor o un Hefflepuff, pero pongo todos mis galeones en un Gryffindor. Quizás quiso hacer las cosas que hacen los Slytherin, pero nuestros municiosos instintos no se pueden aprehender. Estaba sufriendo obviamente por un caso de Envidia por Slytherin." Con un suspiro exagerado concluyo "Dios, solo lo mejor puede usar el verde y plateado."

"Ah si, los gloriosos Slytherins, los pocos, los orgullosos, los locos. Quien no estaría envidioso de aquella casa?" Hermione le contesto sarcásticamente.

Mientras alejándose se la zona de almuerzo, Hermione y Draco tuvieron la oportunidad de tomarle el gusto a la ciudad. Tomando cada oportunidad de parar en cada vidriera de cada tienda Muggle, los artefactos muggles, ordinarios para Hermione, pero asombrosos para Draco. La profesora McGonagall y El señor Marrywether disminuyeron el paso y dejaron a los jóvenes chicos adelante, mientras se contaban cosas de su juventud. Cuando justo habían llegado al final de la cuadra, el Sr. Marrywether les pregunto "Están ustedes chicos preparados para la presentacion del Sàbado?"

Giraron sus cabezas para mirarlos pero siguieron caminando. Draco comenzó a contestar, "Si, pero todavía…" – PUM! Se había dado contra un objeto pequeño y bien duro, y comenzó a frotarse su rodilla derecha con mucha fuerza. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar que la gran cantidad de insultos que quería decir no salieran de su boca. "Que es esta mounstrocidad? Que idiotas pondrían una estatua tan fea en la mitad de la vereda?" Continuo frotándose la rodilla sintiendo como un moretón comenzaba a formarse. En vez de recibir la simpatía del resto del grupo de la cual el estaba seguro de merecer, ellos solo se rieron de el. "Que?" pregunto, sin esconder su molestia.

Sr Marrywether conteniendo su risa le explico "Mi querido niño, eso no es una estatua. Es un hidrante contra fuego. Nunca has visto uno así antes?"

Draco los miro increudolo. "Un hidrante contra fuego? La cosa esa llena de agua que los Muggles ponen en las calles para apagare los incendios? Como puede haber tanta agua en uno de estos como para apagar un incendio sin usar magia?"

La profesora McGonagall le explico "Sr. Malfoy. El agua no esta realmente dentro del hidrante. Hay caños con agua que viajan alrededor de toda la cuidad y el hidrante es el punto de conexión, donde los bomberos enganchan las mangueras para apagar el fuego."

Hermione estaba embobada como Draco podía saber tantas cosas de cuentos Muggles y nada acerca de cómo los hidrantes funcionaban. Hasta que se acordó que algo tan simple como el funcionamiento de los hidrantes no iba a ser de tanta importancia para un hijo de mortifago. Sin embargo para como los muggles organizaban el mundo, era de suma importancia conocer todo acerca de 'enemigo' pensar en Draco en términos de mortifago era muy raro para Hermione ahora. El se sentó en una banca cerca para poder calmar su rodilla que le ardía y mientras este sufría del dolor, Hermione encontró difícil encontrar al chico frió sin corazón, sin vida seguidor que seria un mortifago.

Luego de parar en un café para comer algo, se dirigieron al Louvre. Hermione estaba tan emocionada, hasta Draco, con su largas piernas tuvo que apurarse para mantenerle el paso. Se hubiera mantenido contenta si solamente hubiera visto la mitad del museo que era la parte muggle. Los cuadros y esculturas eras magnificas y la llenaron de un sentimiento de profunda admiración hacia el poder del arte. Ver las expresiones de Draco y la profesora McGonagall también era único. Las exhibiciones habían cambiado drásticamente desde la ultima visita de la profesora McGonagall, obviamente Draco jamás había estado en un museo Muggle.

Parte de Hermione estaba ansiosa por la impresión de Draco acerca del famoso museo. Ella quería que el este igualmente de impresionado y anonadado como ella lo estuvo la primera vez que lo visito, como dándose cuenta de lo que valen los artistas Muggles y su contribución a la cultura. No lo podía entender, pero de alguna manera su impresión hacia el museo Louvre era importante para ella. No estaba desilusionada. Aunque las pinturas no se movían o hablaban, aunque las esculturas se quedaban quietas, Hermione podía sentir como Draco disfrutaba de toda la belleza a su alrededor. No solo que no miraba rápidamente cada escultura como muchos chicos que se encontraban allí, bostezando desinteresadamente o mirando su reloj cada dos minutos. Se acercaba lo más que podía a la pintura, mirándolas sin pestañar. Como tratando de memorizar los trazos y los colores. Luego cerraría sus ojos como si tratara de impregnar aquella imagen en su mente, así podría acordarse de aquella imagen cuando no la tuviera enfrente.

Viernes era un temprano comienzo para los alumnos de Hogwarts y sus profesores. Por lo que tenían que agregar su visita al museo para la presentacion del Sàbado, el tiempo solo les daba para detenerse en dos lugares: La tienda de varitas Le Marie y el zoológico Larouche. Cuando McGonagall había anunciado el itinerario, este giro sus ojos por la idea de ir al zoológico nuevamente. Su madre lo había llevado hasta ahí varias veces en su infancia. Aunque pensaba que la tienda de varitas magicas era una excelente idea.

La tienda LeMarie no era nada que ver con la Ollivander en Inglaterra, porque en LeMarie no solo vendían varas- las hacían también. Hacer varas era más que un trabajo; era un arte. Y había solo unas pocas personas instuccionadas para realizar aquel trabajo. Draco había estado en un tour de la tienda una vez, cuando era un niño. Cuando termino el paseo, Draco les había informado que quería ser un creador de varas cuando grande, pero su padre le había dicho que tal como las varas eran ellas mismas, los magos no elegían ser hacedores de varas, los magos eran los elegidos.

Usaron polvos flu para llegar a la tienda de varitas, ya que se encontraba en un lugar bastante traficado por muggles. "Todavía no puedo creer que LeMarie se encuentra actualmente en la Catedral de Norte Dame" Hermione dijo como por enésima vez, "Como pueden ocultar tal tienda en un lugar tan visitado?"

"No es fácil por razones obvias, pero el Ministerio Francés consiguió ayuda del gobierno Francés, los dos grupos compartían la responsabilidad de mantener oculto el lugar desde la construcción de la Catedral de Notre Dame en 1345. Realmente no tenían otra opción" La profesora McGonagall les explico. Hermione estaba llevando su más inquisitiva expresión y hasta el Sr. Malfoy parecía bastante interesado en escuchar la historia. Por lo que se preguntaba si el profesor Binns alguna vez había sido testigo alguna vez de los rostros curiosos de sus alumnos durante las clases de Historia Mágica. Realmente lo dudaba "Los hacedores de varas, primeramente pusieron su tienda en una basílica Cristiana en 582 y su segunda en una iglesia romana en 1163, porque las precauciones apropiadas no habían sido tomadas para prevenir el acceso de muggles. La gente comenzaba a preguntarse porque la destrucción parecía llegar a cada construcción "en la isla" si era la mitad del río Seine. Muchos muggles curiosos, empezaron a recorrerlos lugares y encontraron magos haciendo varas. Se pasaron más tiempo haciendo hechizos de memoria contra muggles, en vez de hacer varitas, por lo que fue determinado que los muggles de todas las zonas no debían ni saber de la existencia de magos. En 1163 Maurice de Sully – un comerciante de Paris- quería dedicarle una iglesia a la madre de Jesús, Maria, y los magos querían un lugar relativamente apropiado para hacer varas y no ser molestados. Era un conjunto perfecto. Los magos ayudaron a los muggles a construir la Catedral. Como te crees que gente del siglo 12 y 13 serian capases de mover piedras enormes y construir tal edificio gigante del tamaño de un mamut? Los Muggles conocían aquel lugar solo como un lugar de fe y de demostración religiosa. Aunque tenia muchos visitantes, la gente lo respetaba mayormente por ser un sagrado edificio y no iban recorriéndolo usualmente, por lo que les hacia fácil a los magos esconder LeMarie de los muggles. Establecieron una cantidad de 'Fuera de Limite' y 'No entrar' signos que llevaba a ligares para que los muggles no pudiesen ver. Obviamente había seguridad para que no sucediera nada, pero si un muggle sucedía que se aventaba por aquellos lugares no permitidos, los magos de seguridad se encuentran allí para proporcionar la cantidad de hechizos de memoria que sean necesarios, y mandarlos lejos pensando que solo estaban buscando el toalet. Además que las gárgolas ayudan para la seguridad nocturna.

"El hacer varas, es un proceso un poco doloroso. Pocas personas tienen El Toque. Es un poco irónico que para poder hacer una vara, el creador no puede usar una varita para hacer la misma. Usar varas puede crear una radicación negativa, entre las aspas de la vara, anulando la potencia y la eficiencia de la varita nueva. Estas dos ejemplos de reacciones negativas son los que causaron la explotación de los primeros dos edificios en la cuidad de Notre Dame. Algunos magos trataron de usar sus propias varas para apurar el proceso de creación, y sus acciones tuvieron resultados desastrosos. En vez de esto, las nuevas son pulidas a mano, solo del más fino y puro material. Gete con El Toque pude usar, sus manos para crear hechizos especiales para asegurar y mejorar la vara y prepararlas para hacer encantamientos. Luego la vara es establecida en una caja de vidrio, donde tiene que quedarse no más de 72 horas. Aquella caja se llena de energía mágica, que es insertada dentro de la varita. Una vez sacada de la caja, a la varita se le hacen una serie de pruebas para ver que este totalmente establecida y sea segura. De principio a final, el proceso de crear una sola vara lleva semanas."

Draco conocia la historia de la tienda de varas LeMarie siempre te lo contaban en el tour que te hacian por ella, pero se llenaba de un sentimiento de niñez cada vez que se lo contaban nuevamente. Se acrodaba del verano de 'entrenamiento' luego de haber hecho su primera visita a LeMarie, tratando de conseguir 'el toque'. Lo quería tan desesperadamente. Había encontrado algunos en el libro de su padre de hechizos mientras buscaba su escoba de juguete, la cual pensaba que había dejado en el estudio de su padre. El libro estaba lleno de imágenes horribles de gente mutilada en severas partes del cuerpo. Tenia la foto de una carabela verde con una serpiente a su alrededor. El libro asusto a Draco demasiado, pero siempre veia a su padre leyendolo, y también había visto mucho de los amigos de su padre llevandolo encima. Draco podría ser solo un niño, pero de alguna manera entendía que aquel libro significaba algo en la vida de su padre. Por aquello es que el había decidido que quería ser un hacedor de varas, quería usar sus habilidades mágicas para bien, en vez de lastimar personas. Draco pensó que si podía conseguir 'el toque', podría ser capaz de darle algo de este a su padre, para que aquel no siguiera leyendo el libro de la carabela.

Pero obviamente todo el entrenamiento fue para nada. Draco nunca nació con 'el toque', y no era algo que se podía aprender. Había estado tan desilusionado, pero su padre lo conforto. "No te desanimes Draco" su padre le contesto. "Tienes otros mucho mas talentos, y has nacido con privilegios, hijo mió. Tú eres un Malfoy. Tengo planes diferentes para ti, una vez que te enseñe todo lo que se, entenderás lo que el verdadero poder es, y todos aquellos sueños de tener 'la habilidad' desaparecerán como una pluma en el viento. Ya me agradecerás."

Pero cuando Draco paseo por LeMarie ese día con la Profesora McGonagall y Hermione Granger, Draco estaba seguro que hubiera preferido toda la vida haber hecho varas que la vida que le escogió su padre.

Hermione estaba ansiosa de irse de la tienda de varas. No porque no lo estuviera disfrutando. Por lo contrario hallaba todo aquel proceso de crear varitas fascinante y perfectamente organizado para su recta mente. Pero durante el curso de la mañana, Draco parecía haber estado a millas de distancia, no solo a unos pasos. Sus ojos estaban turbios, pero de alguna manera ella sabia que no era por los nervios de mañana. Era algo totalmente diferente. Había tratado de captar su mirada, para ver si se la podía leer mejor, pero el perfectamente se la evadió, pretendiendo estar cautivado por el tour por LeMarie. Por alguna razón, esta pensó, mientras mas rápido se vallan de allí, más rápido Draco se relajara y disfrutara de lo hermoso que es Paris.

Fueron a la calle Abeille Ruelle luego de dejar la tienda, y Draco se sintió un poco mejor luego de comer algo. Para el momento que se encontraban entrando y saliendo de las tiendas siguiendo la pila de lugares mágicos; no había no rastro de su melancolía. Al principio no se dejaba disfrutar del momento, pero Hermione fue persistente, por lo que cedió. Lo arrastro hacia todo tipo de tiendas, videotecas, tiendas para mascotas, bibliotecas, y hasta una tienda de Quidditch. Era difícil para el estar mal, mientras observaba la nueva Aerial LX, escoba modelo. Mientras se paro a ver el detallado modelo, comenzó a mirar a Hermione de reojo. Se volteo a verla tranquilamente hablar con la Profesora McGonagall, un poco avergonzada. Hermione observo a Draco, un sonrojado suave se le apareció en el rostro, alzo la mano y le dirigió un rápido saludo y desapareció por la puerta. Draco se acerco a la profesora. "Donde fue Hermione?".

"No necesita preocuparse señor Malfoy. La señorita Granger necesitaba conseguir algo, pero estará de vuelta pronto. He visto unos maravillosos libros de Quidditch cerca de la pared de allí a lo lejos. Porque no va a ver que dicen de interesante?" Draco hizo lo que le dijeron, una vez más estaba envuelto en el mundo del Quidditch. McGonagall sonrió para sus adentros, el viaje, tenia definitivamente momentos interesantes.

Hermione regreso a la tienda de Quidditch con una sonrisa gigante en su rostro. "Donde fuiste corriendo?" Draco le pregunto curioso.

"Necesitaba llegar a un lugar y tuve que correr" le contesto su voz llena de emoción.

"Que clase de lugar?" la curiosidad de Draco estaba al borde. "Estas tratado de ayudar a lo elfos de Francia a unirse ahora?"

"Tuve que comprar algo. Y no es de tu interés que era así que ni preguntes." Le dijo antes que este pudiera decir nada. Esta mantenía sus labios cerrados, para decir verdad se sentía un poco tonta.

"Que compraste? No veo ningún paquete." Draco razonó mirando a su alrededor, pensando que capaz había algún paquete a su lado. Porque estaba siendo tan enigmática? Era probablemente algo para Potter o Weasley, o peor el rata de Hasley. _No hay porque preguntarse porque esta siendo tan silenciosa._

Podía leer su mente, y sabía que tenía solo esa mirada cuando estaba pensando de ciertas personas. Pero ella deseaba mantener el día lo mas Light posible. "Va a ser enviado a Beauxbatons para mi. No es la gran cosa, solo un pequeño regalo que me he comprado para mi misma."

"Un regalo para ti misma? Que creído de tu parte." Le comento. "porque no nos dirigimos al zoológico ahora, esta tienda ha recibido demasiada plata Malfoy por el día." Señalo a la gran montaña de regalos que un flaco mago estaba envolviendo, preparándolos para ser enviados. Aparentemente Hermione no era la única que le había dado un impulso comprador aquel día.

Se alejaron de la tienda de Quidditch y doblaron a la izquierda, dirigiéndose hacia el final de la calle Abeille Ruelle. Había una gran construcción al final de cuadra, con un gran símbolo que leía: Zoo Lauroche—experimenta lo mágico!. La estructura era mas chica que Gringotts pero mas grande que Flourish and Blotts. Hermione miro entre Draco y McGonagall. "Este es el zoológico? Aunque tenga magia, como puede caber un zoológico entero en aquel edificio?".

"Este no es un zoo ordinario señorita Granger" la profesora McGonagall le explico con un brillo en los ojos. "No hay realmente ningún animal viviente dentro de este." Y como segundo pensamiento agrego "Bueno al menos que usted incluya la mascota del señor Lauroche, Mario. Pero esta tan viejo que realmente no hace nada ordinario que un perro muggle no haría. Aunque Mario todavía sigue cazando lechuzas dentro de la oficina del Sr. Lauroche como si fuera un joven cachorro. Pero no estoy de acuerdo. Vera señorita Granger, el zoo es solo una colección de aquel pensadero. Diferentes expertos en zoológico han sido contratados para encontrar todo tipo de especies de animales. Observarlos y hablar de sus experiencias. Con la ayuda de la capa invisible, y muchos hechizos anti sonido, y anti aroma, estos observan los animales, y hablan acerca de sus experiencias. Les dan un pensadoro en el cual ellos depositan sus recuerdos, y son traídos al zoológico. Los hechiceros y hechiceras vienen al zoológico completamente sin esperarse que encontrar, y comparten las mismas experiencias que los expertos, a través del pensadero, pero sin el peligro y el miedo de ser lastimado. Porque solamente es el recuerdo de alguien, los animales no están ni percatados de que hay otra presencia, por lo que te puedes acercar lo mas cerca posible y ver las criaturas en su medio natural."

"Es bastante impresionante" Hermione admitió, estaba muy tranquila ahora porque sabia que podría ver de cerca de los ojos sin ser picoteada de un ñandú. "Cuantos pensaderos

Hay?".

"Bastantes, como cien. Algunas criaturas tienen más de un pensadero con memorias de diferentes aventuras, por lo que hay una variedad de experiencias. De hecho, El señor Lauroche, me ha comentado que ha recibido una cantidad de experiencias de alguien, de la cual usted estaría muy interesada en ver, señorita Granger." Hermione agudizó las orejas. "Parecería que el señor Charlie Weasley, fue contratado por el zoológico Lauroche para grabar algunas de sus experiencias con los dragones, y los pensadores serán puestos la próxima semana."

Hermione estaba completamente anonadada, pero draco estaba todo menos complacido, "Hasta en Francia no me puedo deshacer de todos los molestos Weasleys".

Hermione le golpeo a Draco en la costilla, "Córtala Malfoy. Vamos a ir a ver a Charlie primero. Sabe todo acerca de Dragones, y estoy segura que sus pensadores van a ser los mejores de todos. Y no la desilusionó. Hermione seguía observando a Draco mientras este se les acercaba a los dragones. Después de todo, su nombre realmente significaba "Dragón". Solía pensar que su nombre lo representaba perfectamente- era duro, cruel, frió y lleno de veneno. Pero lo observaba a el circulando una bola de fuego china, sus ojos con sorpresa hacia la magnifica bestia, que no pudo ver nada parecido en su nombre a el. Sabia que ninguno de ellos seria lastimado en el pensador, pero cuando el Dragón tiro fuego hacia la dirección de Draco ( Por reacción de algo que Charlie habrá hecho cuando observaba al dragón) salto del miedo de ver donde estaba Draco. Claro que a este no le había pasado absolutamente nada, pero igualmente su corazón latía más fuerte de lo normal. De pronto Hermione deseo haber pasado más tiempo con Charlie cuando esta visitaba la Madriguera. Charlie parecía que no tenía miedo cuando se trataba de enfrentar Dragones. Respetaba su poder, y sabía cuando retirarse y cuando abalanzarse. La pequeña voz en la cabeza de Hermione, le decía que en el caso de Draco era totalmente diferente.

En realidad Draco estaba muy impresionado por el zoológico Lauroche. No había ido nuevamente desde el verano antes de empezar Hogwarts por primera vez, y habían actualizado muchos de sus pensadores. Se veían mas venturosos y peligrosos de lo que el recordaba. Draco jamás se lo diría a Hermione, pero tenia que admitir que el de Charlie Weasley era uno de los mejores. Charlie se había trepado excelentemente a los Dragones, por lo que la aventura era muy excitante, No recordaba ver las manticoras, rinocerontes o Tetis antes. Quizás su madre había pensado que no tenía la edad suficiente para ver a criaturas tan bestiales. De cualquier manera, se divirtió tanto en el zoológico en el día de hoy, que de lo que recordaba siendo chiquito. Era muy gracioso ver a Hermione cubría su rostro mientras este corría a XXXXXXX bestia, sabiendo que no le iba a pasar nada, pero igual la ponía loca.

El Sàbado finalmente llego, y con el vinieron sensaciones horribles: nausea, escalofríos, ansiedad y más nausea. Draco intentaba hacerse el zota, pero era demasiada presión. Si nadie en aquella habitación alababa el trabajo de Draco, este estaba seguro que su padre estaría menos complacido que nadie. Una vez más Draco estaba agradecido de tener a Hermione allí antes que cualquier otro estudiante de Hogwarts. Sabia que ella trabajaba bien bajo presión, responsable y aplicada, pero era mas que eso. Sabía que ella no tenía que trabajar tan duro como el tenia que trabajar. En realidad esto era solo un pequeño proyecto para ella nada fuera de lo común. Pero sin embargo enfrentaba este día con tanto vigor y responsabilidad como el, y este no sabia porque. En realidad el, la ayudo con el Francés al principio, pero ella aprendía tan rápido que el sentía que ya no necesitaba tanto tutor como ella pensaba que necesitaba. A veces se preguntaba si Hermione ayudaba tanto a Potter y Weasley tanto como ella los estaba ayudando. Pero pensar que ella podría sentir lo mismo por el que por ellos dos, le daba unas sensaciones raras en el estomago.

Se había levantado bien temprano en la mañana, en realidad casi ni había podido dormir durante la noche. Siempre que estaba por dormirse se le aparecía la voz criticona de su padre, que le daba escalofríos y lo hacia despertarse una vez mas. Trataba de tomar un vaso de agua para tratar de calmar el rápido latido de su corazón, y luego recostarse nuevamente. Era un círculo vicioso. El único propósito que tenía era hacer que este valla al baño como más de veinte veces. Cuando vio el primer rayo de luz trepar por la ventana, dio por vencida cualquier oportunidad de dormir, y comenzó a bañarse. Pero agradecido en una parte que todo habría terminado hoy por la noche.

Luego que este se había pegado la ducha se coloco las ropas mas cómodas que había encontrado, y se dirigió a la suite del comedor, deseando unos cuantos minutos de soledad y una rica taza de te antes de comenzar a escribir sus notas nuevamente. Cuando se dirigió hacia el comedor, se percato que ya había una taza de te con masillas, que los elfos domésticos habían traído. Coloco unos cuantos pastelitos en el plato, se sirvio una gran taza de te caliente, y se dirigió a las grandes puertas de marco Francés, corriendo las cortinas para sentir el calor que entraba, y el sol que se asomaba. Se veia como que seria un brillante y soleado día, y esperaba que aquello fuese un buen augurio. Había dado un gran mordisco a su pastelito pero casi se atora cuando vio a Hermione durmiendo en las largas sillas frente a la chimenea. Estaba acurrucada como una pequeña niña, todavía vistiendo sus pijamas, con un libro abierto, _La Carta Escarlata, _enfrentándola tirado tapas abajo en el suelo. Pudo sentir que color se le estaba asomando por sus mejillas en aquel momento. Estaba vistiendo unos pijamas de franela, con una musculosa color azul crema, que revelaba una suave y sedosa piel por debajo de sus largos rulos color miel. Este apoyo su plato con la taza de te en la mesa frente a la chimenea. Los suaves ruidos hacian que Hermione respirara profundamente y sonriera murmurando "Mmmm eso se siente bien" Por una parte para achicar sus sentimientos de no poder dejar de mirar, y por otra parte para que esta no tuviese frió, agarro el salto de cama de esta, que se encontraba en la silla de al lado, y lo coloco sobre los hombros de esta. Se levanto de un salto, confundida de donde se encontraba.

"Draco que estas haciendo en mi cuarto?" le pregunto un poco vaga por sus ojos de sueño. Su mente se tambaleó un rato cuando comprendió que lo había llamado Draco, no Malfoy. Su estomago se revolvió con una sensación rara. Cuando esta susurro su nombre, su voz parecía que era una melodía, era suave y sensual. Muy diferente al duro "Malfoy" que siempre salía de su boca al dirigirse a el. Entre aquello y el sol nuevo, estaba mucho mejor. Pero necesitaba mantenerse concentrado acerca de su presentacion del día de hoy. Pero no podía evitar que su mente viajara pensando en lo dulce que esta se encontraba vistiendo aquellos pijamas, preguntándose quien estaba haciendo en sus sueños que esta sonriera tanto y lindamente. Pero el necesitaba que sus pensamientos no estuviesen tan concentrados en ella por lo que decidió molestarla un poquito. Encontró una oportunidad para liberar tensión y volver nuevamente a lo que tenía que concentrar. Volver al antiguo método de comunicación parecía una idea perfecta.

Estiro su mano y con un dulce gesto se la beso, "Como, quieres decir que no te acuerdas? Pero dijiste que la noche que paso fue la mejor de tu vida…" No se molesto tratando de esconder su sonrisa.

Pareciéndose a Ron si este se hubiera quedado atrapado en un nido de arañas, Hermione retiro su mano inmediatamente y le dijo "Q-Que de que hablas? No hicimos nada o no?" Ella observaba frenéticamente hacia todos lados, todos menos a Draco. Seguramente fue solo un sueño. Lentamente se dio cuenta que no estaban en su alcoba sino en el comedor, al cual había acudido a la mañana antes que saliese el sol, luego de una noche intranquila en su cama. Sus ojos estaban pegados en un locamente sonriente Draco Malfoy, en una rodilla y luciendo muy a gusto consigo mismo. Esta se encontraba completamente roja. Para colmo la bata que Draco le había colocado en sus hombros se le había caído. No podía pelear el sonrojo, que insistía en hacer claro una vez mas, la molestia de que Draco otra vez había podido hacerla hervir.

Contento por su mas que perfecta reacción, levanto el plato, lo movió por delante de la nariz de esta, y le pregunto inocentemente "Te gustaría un delicioso, pastel calentito con tu sonrojo de esta mañana?".

"Aléjate Malfoy" le dijo, enojada agarrando su bata, tratando de cubrirse lo mas que pueda, agarro uno de los pastelitos del plato de este, mientras con su otra mano agarraba la bata, Se levanto este de su posición arrodillada y estaba a punto de agarrar la taza de te, pero Hermione fue muy rápida y la agarro primera. "Gracias por el te" le dijo inteligentemente alejándola de su alcance antes que este la agarrase.

"Hey, eso es mió" grito.

"Considéralo penitencia por tu pequeña broma" le contesto, levantándose de su silla. El seguía sentado frente a ella, por lo que cuando ella se levanto el tuvo que retroceder, pero se tomo su tiempo para hacerlo, y su colonia hacia que ella se estremezca. Se dio cuenta que debía de verse horrenda, y nerviosamente deslizo su mano por su cabello. El la estaba observando solo haciendo que esta se pusiese mas nerviosa. "Que?".

"Porque estabas durmiendo allí? No era tu cama suficiente para tu orgullo Gryffindor?"le preguntó. Por suerte se detuvo antes de desbochar lo que realmente pensaba. "alguna vez alguien te dijo lo linda que te vez cuando despiertas?"

"No pude dormir. Nunca creo. Por lo que vine para ver la salida del sol y leer placidamente un poco." Se alejo de el, ansiosa por sacar su penetrante vista de encima. Tomo otro sorbo de te, y nuevamente deslizo su mano por sus cabellos.

Miro hacia _La Carta Escarlata _y pensó que se escuchaba como un libro de gramática o escritura. Porque encontraría aquel libro divertido de leer? "Leer? No tienes demasiado con todo lo que nos mandan en el colegio?" le pregunto sorprendido. Su reacción solo la hizo reír, por lo que pregunto "Que es lo gracioso?"

Ella se volteo hacia el, "No es nada. Es solo, que por un minuto sonaste igual a Harry y Ron." Cuando dijo eso, Hermione deseo no haber dicho nada. Estaba segura que Draco mandaría al diablo a cualquiera que lo comparase con Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, pero no dijo nada.

En vez de eso suspiro. "Bueno, en raras ocasiones, también los Gryffindors se han destacado por hacer comentarios… este, un poco apreciables." Pero el daño ya estaba hecho, la sola mención de Potter y Weasley les había hecho acordar que dentro de poco volverían a su antigua vida en Hogwarts. Su detenté era solamente temporáneo, y seria inteligente no sentirse tan cómodo con el. De alguna manera Draco estaba agradecido de la pequeña vuelta a la realidad que Hermione le había dado. Señalo hacia la carta de desayuno. "Voy a agarrar un poco de te, y luego veré mis apuntes. Te veo luego" y se fue sin mirar nuevamente.

Se fueron hacia la conferencia en silencio, cada uno de ellos concentrados en sus pensamientos: McGonagall esperando que sus estudiantes esperando que sus estudiantes pudiesen mantener su relación cooperativa por algunos minutos más. Draco mirando todas los apuntes una vez mas, Hermione deseando que hubiese un hechizo para que todo les fuese bien. Pero en realidad no necesitaban preocuparse, eran un éxito. El único problema fue al principio en el Magic Point cuando el Profesor Lumiex les había alcanzado un proyector, que proyectaba fotos o textos en hojas en la pared para que las personas pudieran seguir el trabajo de los alumnos. Al principio de la presentacion la manga de Hermione se atasco en el proyector, cuando en un ataque de nervios, empezó a sacudir su mano, pero pudo sacarla perfectamente.

En realidad la presentacion fue espectacular. Los dos Hermione y Draco fueron claros y concisos. Hablando de sus experiencias en Francia, y como el programa cambiaría la vida fuera y dentro de Hogwarts. Estaban totalmente sincronizados el uno del otro, compartiendo la atención del público. Era una escena increíble de observar. Cuando uno se detenía el otro comenzaba a hablar. Sus oraciones e ideas fluían como solas de un tema hacia otro. Era más que obvio que habían estudiado bastante hasta el día de hoy, pero su comodidad con el otro facilitaba todo. Eran perfectos.

Cuando la sesión de preguntas y respuestas concluyo, los dos estudiantes respiraron profundamente. Hermione quería acercarse a Draco, para felicitarlo o algo así, pero en vez de eso, un montón de gente lo estaba adulando y hablándole, Pudo el reconocer un montón de esa gente por las fiestas que sus padres daban en su casa, todos eran de la lista elite de magos. Se estremeció un poco cuando vio al señor Weasley abrazando a Hermione, su fácil desenvuelvo con el Ministro de Magia era otra señal de lo diferente que eran sus vidas fuera de Francia. Draco no tenia mucho tiempo de pensar en aquello, pero pudo ver un hombre alto y con un gran bigote acercándose hacia el. Draco lo reconoció inmediatamente, era Maximiliano Jensen, un importante viejo mago. Solía ser amigo de Lucius, pero se distancio de los Malfoys antes del campeonato de Los tres magos. Pero ahora se le acerco a Draco y le extendió su mano. Draco la estrecho. "Muy bien hecho joven Malfoy. Un trabajo esplendido mejor dicho." Le dijo "debo confesarle que cuando escuche que usted iba a asistir a Beauxbatons con la señorita Granger, una hija de Muggles, estaba preocupado que la Profesora McGonagall y el director el profesor Dumbledore habían cometido un grave error." Sus ojos vagaban mientras hablaba, pero con una seria expresión en su rostro. Draco mantuvo su respiración. El sabia que muchos magos y hechiceras sabían lo importante que era el señor Jensen. El rostro del viejo mago se transformo en sonrisa y este abrazo a Draco. "Ven conmigo, hay unas cuantas personas que me gustaría que conozcas".

Hermione observo intensamente cuando este evento se desarrollaba. Hacia que la gente lo notara pero no de la manera de Tu-sabes-quien-es-mi-padre forma de notar, de la cual Hermione ya estaba acostumbrada a escuchar y ver. Lo observaba caminar hacia el comedor, saludando a la gente y sacudiendo su túnica. Estaba teniendo el mismo efecto en Hermione. No podía quitar sus ojos de el, su esencia llenaba el salón.

Cuando finalmente Draco alzo su mirada, cacho a Hermione espiándolo. Les mando un salto de electricidad por sus cuerpos, y todo y todos en aquel salón parecieron congelarse. No había movimientos ni sonidos excepto el de sus corazones, que parecía que era una competencia. Luego un impresionante alto mago, apoyo su mano sobre el hombro de Draco, y lo dirigió hacia donde estaban todos los Ministros Franceses y Británicos.

"Hermione hay algo que te pasa?" El señor Weasley le pregunto preocupadamente. Hermione _estaba _distraída. Reconoció al Señor Jensen, cuando conversaba con Draco y conocia el significado de aquella charla. Al principio Draco parecía ansioso, y el señor Jensen serio, pero cuando Draco había apuntado sus ojos hacia ella, sintió un tremendo alivio se dio cuenta también que no había escuchado ni una palabra de lo que el padre de Ron le estaba diciendo.

Se volteo ansiosamente hacia el señor pelirrojo "Que fue eso señor Weasley?"

"Te he dicho que parecías un poco distraída. Ha hecho el hijo de Lucius Malfoy algo a ti? Parece que lo estuvieras observando lentamente." Sus ojos viajaron por la causa de distracción de Hermione. "Míralo a el allí, hablando de su pobre excusa de padre. No estaría sorprendido que fuese un truquito para sorprender al viejo Maximiliano Jensen y su bandita. Para poder envolver a su familia nuevamente en temas del ministerio. Estoy seguro que te hizo hacer todo el trabajo, pero pasea por todo el salón aceptando los adulaciones." Sus ojos fijos mientras observaba a Draco hablar con la elite de magos.

Antes de poder detenerse Hermione comenzó a defender a Draco. "Actualmente señor Weasley, Draco trabajo igual de arduo como yo estas seis semanas. Realmente es mas disciplinado con sus estudios de lo que yo alguna vez me hubiese imaginado." Se detuvo, insegura de si debía continuar. "de hecho aprendí un montón de cosas acerca de Draco desde que estuve en Francia, cosas que un montón de gente se sorprendería."

El la observo curiosamente, preguntándose si el programa de intercambio le había hecho algún daño a la chica que consideraba su hija, mas que ayudarla. Al principio de la presentacion, pensó que su coordinación y cooperación conjunta había sido nada mas parte de la presentacion. Ellos necesitaban impresionar a los oficiales para asegurar la continuación de el programa de intercambio, y hacer que Hogwarts este orgulloso por lo que tenían que trabajar juntos para hacer un buen trabajo. Pero jamás imagino la actitud de Hermione hacia un Malfoy cambiaria tanto. Pero estaba defendiendo al hijo de Lucius Malfoy, y el señor Weasley no estaba seguro de que todo aquello era una actuación. "Hermione realmente no puedes pararte y decirme que Draco Malfoy no tiene nada que ver con su padre. Fue nacido y criado para sentirse superior." Pudo sentir su incredibilidad. "Eres una hija de muggles Hermione, te vendería al primer mortifago que te viera".

Hermione sacudió su cabeza "No, señor Weasley, no creo que Draco haga eso. No más. No digo que es completamente diferente a su padre, pero no es para nada igual."

"Estas segura que Malfoy no puso ningún tipo de hechizo en ti? No puedo creer que seas tan buena con el." Parecía que la idea estaba enganchada en el señor Weasley. "Oh no! Te esta amenazando con algo, no? Que te dijo? Esta el Señor oscuro planeando algo? Esta alguien en peligro?" Hermione lo observaba frustrada tratando de terminar la conversación.

Como viendo el ruego silencioso de Hermione, la profesora McGonagall fue a su rescate acercándose a los dos y les dijo "Señor Weasley, pensé que la sesión de preguntas y respuestas estaba concluyo" poso su liviano brazo sobre el hombro de su alumna, pero su tono cuando le hablaba a Hermione era firme "Señorita Granger ya que usted esta a mi cargo mientras estemos en Francia, debe obedecerme." Una expresión de preocupación se asomo en el rostro de Hermione. McGonagall saludo a Draco y lo acerco hacia el. Draco espiaba a Hermione y también la presencia de el señor Weasley cosa que lo ponía nervioso.

"Me necesita profesora?" Draco dijo amablemente "hay algo que le preocupe?"

"En realidad si señor Malfoy, si hay" le contesto su voz fría pero sus ojos brillantes. "van a servir la cena en unos minutos, y temo que ni tu ni la señorita Granger van a poder estar" Hermione miro nerviosa hacia la profesora y luego a Draco, el mismo pensamiento corriendo por sus mentes_, que hicimos mal? _McGonagall miro sus emociones y una sonrisita se asomo por sus labios, "Temo que ninguno de los dos va a estar en la cena, porque los _dos _trabajaron mucho en las ultimas dos semanas, y los dos se merecen un descanso. Pasársela todo el día escuchando las aburridas charlas de aquellos viejos ministros no tiene nada de desestrezante"

Hermione sonrió ampliamente. McGonagall le había servido como una muy buena salvacion. Estaba pasando un arduo trabajo tratando de comprender su cambio de actitud hacia Draco Malfoy, y sabia que no soportaría pasar todo un día con el señor Weasley aunque sea una de las personas mas dulces, soportando sus preguntas. Saludaron, estrecharon mas manos, y se dirigieron hacia la habitación de atrás antes de la medianoche y no un segundo mas tarde. El peso de los nervios ya no estaba, la ansiedad había desaparecido, y Hermione sabia _exactamente _a donde quería ir.

Luego que se alejaron del salón de conferencias, prácticamente corrieron cada uno a sus suites, sus cuerpos cansados de aquella noche de estrellas. Se tiro marchito en el sillón, dejándose relajar en el cómodo y suave. Pero Hermione le pregunto inmediatamente "que piensas que estas haciendo? Cámbiate!"

Alzo la vista y la miro lentamente "Porque? A donde vamos?"

"Conozco el lugar perfecto, pero es Muggle, por lo que no te pongas tu túnica" ella lo estaba llamando desde su alcoba. Podía darse cuenta de su voz que esta se estaba quitando y poniendo su ropa. Trato de detener su mente de imaginarse lo que seria acercarse a ella en aquel momento, pero desecho rápidamente todos aquellos pensamientos.

El se puso de pie, y fue hacia su cuarto, esperando que alguna actividad lo alejase de sus imaginaciones. "No has visto bastante cosas muggles en los viajes con tus padres aquí? Porque no nos vamos a comer algo en Abeille Ruelle?" pero se cambio y se puso unos jeans negros, una remera color esmeralda y una chaqueta de cuero. Se dirigían hacia la zona muggle pero el no se sentía cómodo, llendo a alguna parte afuera que no fuese el colegio sin su varita. La coloco en el interior de su bolsillo y salio.

"Créeme, no te desilusionaras" fue su respuesta. Cuando volvió a entrar al living, Hermione todavía no estaba allí, por lo que se sentó y espero, sus pies temblando y también por los eventos de el día anterior. Se dio cuenta que no se podía sentar quieto, por lo que empezó a silbar, mirar las flores, las fotos, pero se quedo mudo cuando llego hacia el espejo. Hermione había abierto la puerta, que estaba en la otra punta de donde el estaba sentado. Draco podía ver su reflejo en el espejo. Y tuvo que apoyar una mano en la pequeña mesa para mantenerse bien.

En vez de haber elegido un atuendo conservativo como una pollera y una camisa como los que usaba los Miércoles, Hermione decidió probar algo diferente. Su cabello estaba agarrado en un clip con mechones que caían suavemente por su rostro, revelando su largo y fino cuello. Se había puesto un poco de maquillaje, no mucho pero suficiente para hacer que sus ojos color miel parecieran mas brillantes y de alguna manera mas intensos. Pero el vestido mataba. Estaba vistiendo un pequeño vestido negro, que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, no muy apretado pero resaltaba sus curvas. No tenia mangas, y era medio escotado. Era un poco corto pero al final cortado como en diagonal, mostrando las increíbles piernas que Draco había observado la primera vez en el tren hacia Beauxbatons. De alguna manera se encargaba de mostrar bastante pero sin revelar nada. Se dio vuelta lentamente "Wow" fue todo lo que pudo decir.

En vez de estar avergonzada, Hermione sonrió ampliamente. "Bueno supongo que eso significa estamos listos para irnos" se dirigió hacia la puerta, la abrió, y la sostuvo para que pasara Draco. Agarro su chaqueta negra del perchero de la puerta, y se la coloco. Era un poquito frió el lugar a donde se dirigían. Cuando Draco paso por la puerta, le sonrió nuevamente "Podrías tratar de cerrar un poco la boca Draco. Los muggles se va a preguntar a que estas mirando." Sabia que era el comienzo de una noche que recordaría demasiado.

Continuara…

* * *

N/A: Disculpen después de taanto tiempo pidiendo que suba la historia aquí esta el cap 6! Espero que les guste, pq fue bastante largo y arduo de escribir, que mas? En 14 días termino las clases… y la primera nots de autora fue hace un monton cuiando empeze a escribir este cap que fue casi en enero.! Bueno los re quieroo gracias gente.. todo por ustedes! Los amoo!

REVIEWWW NO SE OLVIDEN!


End file.
